Ultime Baroud
by Krenon
Summary: Ivre de revanche, Thor se lance à la poursuite de Thanos fermement décidé à occire son ancien bourreau. Indifférent face à la rage de son adversaire, Thanos est quand à lui confronté à un futur dystopique reflétant ses propres tourments.
1. Prologue

**Asgard des siècles avant notre ère**

 _-« Vas-tu donc enfin bouger, fichu bloc de métal ?! »_

 _Avec la témérité qui le caractérisait si bien le fougueux Asgardien tenta d'agripper l'objet de sa convoitise. Face à lui reposait fièrement sur un autel, une arme sans nulle autre pareille. Forgé dans l'Uru par le roi des Nains en personne, enchanté par le Père de tout lui-même, Mjolnir reposait attendant un porteur digne de lui. À la fois capable de briser les matériaux les plus durs et de demeurer insensible à l'usure du temps, Mjolnir ne cessait de susciter la convoitise des plus valeureux guerriers Ases. Sa solidité n'était cependant que le moindre de ses dons, il était dit que le marteau était capable de canaliser la foudre et de commander au tonnerre lui-même._

 _Les mains puissantes du jeune guerrier se refermèrent sur la poignée. Il inspira bruyamment, les muscles de ses bras semblaient être d'airains. Ses doigts enserrèrent si fort la poignée qu'il eut davantage l'impression d'étrangler un ennemi que d'extirper ce maudit marteau de son socle. Il bascula la tête en arrière, ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltants et tira de toutes ses forces. En dépit de ses efforts, le marteau ne daigna pas bouger d'un iota. Un rictus de rage dévora les traits délicats du jeune Asgardien. Ses dents grincèrent sous l'effet de l'exaspération. Il tira à nouveau de toutes ses forces, ses muscles se tendirent comme un arc. Rarement il s'était senti si ridicule. De tous les Ases, il était déjà celui doté de la force physique la plus exceptionnelle. Il était capable de soulever un Drakkar d'une seule main et de jeter d'immenses rochers avec la même aisance qu'un bambin balançant un galet._

 _-« Vas-tu donc m'obéir ?! Misérable bloc d'Uru ! » S'époumona-t-il._

 _Le visage rougi par l'effort, il insista malheureusement, le marteau se révéla aussi immuable que les racines de l'arbre-monde. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa force qui lui fit défaut. La légende infirmait que seul le plus digne des guerriers bénéficierait de l'honneur de brandir Mjolnir._

 _-« J'ai terrassé des dragons ! Abattus à mains nues des loups aussi grands qu'un homme ! J'ai mené et remporté plus de batailles que des vieillards ayant deux fois mon âge ! Jamais l'adresse et le courage ne m'ont fait défaut ! Comment ne pourrais-je pas être digne ? » Grogna-t-il._

 _Enfin, il lâcha brise, exténué. Ivre de rage, il frappa violemment l'autel de son pied. Un bruit sourd résonna et se fit probablement entendre des lieux à la ronde._

 _-« Le Père de tout m'en soit témoin, un jour tu m'appartiendras Mjolnir ! » Pesta le guerrier blond._

 _-« Thor que fais-tu là ? Est-ce toi le responsable de ce vacarme ? » Fit une voix aussi douce qu'autoritaire._

 _Sous les yeux honteux du petit Dieu du Tonnerre, apparu l'épouse d'Odin en personne. Frigga, Déesse de la fertilité et de l'amour toisa son fils impétueux d'un air réprobateur. Devant la mine dépitée qu'affichait le jeune guerrier, ses traits s'adoucirent peu à peu. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au socle avant de reporter son attention sur son fils._

 _-« Tu t'évertues encore à soulever ce marteau ? Ton acharnement ne te fait pas honneur mon enfant. Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu as, une fois de plus, passé le plus clair de la matinée à vainement tenter de l'arracher à son socle ! »_

 _-« Je l'ai senti bouger mère ! Je te l'assure ! » Se défendit Thor, sur un ton qui peinait à convaincre._

 _-« Est-ce donc si terrible d'admettre que tu n'es pas encore prêt ? » Fit Frigga d'une voix douce._

 _-« Je l'entends m'appeler ! Comme le tonnerre qui gronde ! Mon destin est de manier le marteau mais pourtant il persiste à me défier ! » S'emporta le jeune Ase. « Imagine ce que je pourrais accomplir avec une arme à ma mesure ! Plus aucun ennemi dans les neuf royaumes Asgard n'oserait se dresser face à Asgard la belle ! Je pourrais défendre notre foyer et bâtir une paix durable dans les neuf mondes comme père l'a toujours souhaité et…_

 _-Tes intentions sont louables mon fils mais en vérité n'as-tu pas d'avantage soif de gloire ? Est-ce la puissance que te prodiguerais une telle arme qui t'incite à la convoiter ou le désir de défendre ton royaume ? » L'interrompit l'Asgardienne._

 _-« Mère jamais je ne…_

 _Frigga sourit malgré elle._

 _-« Enfant déjà tu t'emportais, animé du désir de toujours tout faire mieux et plus vite que tout le monde. À peine né, tu désirais déjà marcher. À peine capable de manier une épée, tu désirais déjà partir à la guerre. Contrairement à ton frère Loki, jamais tu n'as pris le temps de savourer les choses et d'apprendre à maitriser tes ardeurs. »_

 _Le jeune guerrier adopta aussitôt une mine boudeuse. Il jeta un regard ulcéré au marteau et pesta derechef._

 _-« Pas plus tard qu'hier j'ai occis un dragon qui menaçait un village. Ensuite j'ai secouru un enfant kidnappé par des trolls ! Que dois-je donc faire pour me montrer digne et prouver ma vertu ? Me faut-il occire une menace plus terrible encore ? »_

 _Frigga soupira et s'avança doucement vers son enfant. Elle frôla délicatement son visage et lui redressa le menton, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux._

 _-« Mon enfant, aucun marteau, ni aucune arme dans les neuf royaumes ne fera de toi un meilleur Dieu, ni un meilleur guide pour les tiens. »_

 _Elle posa doucement sa main gauche sur le torse de son fils et reprit._

 _-« Seul le cœur noble battant dans ta poitrine en est capable. Qu'importent les prouesses guerrières, un roi est certes parfois contraint de mener les siens vers la guerre mais jamais il ne doit perdre de vue qu'il est au service de son peuple et non l'inverse et que c'est en temps de paix que son peuple s'épanouit. »_

 _Thor demeura silencieux un long moment méditant sur les paroles de sa mère. Enfin il redressa la tête._

 _-« Et si demain j'essayais à nouveau après avoir occis un plus grand dragon ? » Dit-il avec enthousiaste._

 _Frigga soupira._

 _-« Retourne te coucher dès à présent mon fils. Le marteau sera toujours là à ton réveil, attendant que tu te montres réellement digne de le manier._

* * *

 **Un monde oublié, peu avant notre ère**

 _-« Je suis né avec la mort gravée sur le visage. »_

 _Prostré dans les cendres d'un monde autrefois fertile et radieux, le colosse difforme contempla ce qui fut naguère son foyer. Une mutation rare l'avait pourvue d'une peau violette et d'un visage morbide. De longues estafilades marquaient son menton. Quiconque croisait son regard et s'exposait à ses yeux glacés, pareils au lit d'un lac, éprouvait aussitôt un malaise insondable. Comme une lame glacée entre les côtes. De ses pas massifs, le Titan foulait le sol poussiéreux sans afficher la moindre trace d'émotion. Il arriva enfin devant les ruines de ce qui semblait être un sanctuaire délaissé depuis des temps immémoriaux. Machinalement, le colosse y pénétra. Il franchit les longs couloirs donnant sur une arrière-salle abandonnée. Ses yeux parcoururent l'horizon, jusqu'à ce que s'offre à sa vue l'objet de sa quête. Enfin, il le vit. Au fond de l'arrière-salle délaissée, demeurait un mémorial presque intact. Alors que le paysage environnant tombait en ruine, le mémorial semblait se rire de l'usure du temps. Le colosse s'avança et tendit la main. Ses doigts massifs effleurèrent délicatement l'épitaphe, lettre après lettre. Il recula doucement ses doigts et replia le poing. Avec amertume, il fixa l'épitaphe écrite dans une langue morte et oubliée de tous. Tous sauf lui._

 _Ci-gît Sui-san_

 _Epouse d'Alars Mentor de Titan, Mère défunte_

 _La plus noble des Éternels_

 _Le Titan avait lu les mots un nombre innombrable de fois, après tout son propre père les avait lui-même gravés. Ses pensées prirent forme dans son esprit tourmenté mais aucun mot ne sorti de son imposante bouche. Il hésitait, chose rare. Enfin, il desserra les poings, redressa la tête et rompit le silence._

 _-« Enfant, mon sommeil était perpétuellement troublé par d'obscures visions. Initialement je les pris pour des cauchemars mais ce qu'ils me montraient étaient bien trop nets, trop familiers, trop réels. En grandissant, je parvins à faire taire ces visions peu à peu. J'ai tout simplement cessé de dormir, j'ai découvert que je n'en avais même pas besoin. Pourtant au fil des années, les visions se manifestèrent à nouveau et ce même en état d'éveil. »_

 _Il se tut un bref instant, inspira puis repris._

 _-« Je sais que cela peut sembler absurde, dément, impossible mais pourtant…..pourtant je crois me souvenir du jour de ma naissance. Je me souviens du regard horrifié des médecins lorsqu'ils m'extirpèrent de ton ventre ensanglanté. Je me souviens de leurs mots, je me rappelle de quelle façon ils parlaient de moi. Ils disaient que j'étais porteur du gène déviant. Ils ont dit que cela défiait les probabilités, que nul déviant n'avait été recensé depuis des siècles. Je me rappelle très clairement de la voix d'Alars, mon père, le bienveillant guide des Éternels. Elle était blanche et brisée. Les médecins lui ont affirmé que j'étais sain d'un point de vue purement biologique. Mes organes fonctionnaient correctement, mon sang ne présentait pas d'anomalie, ma respiration était constante. Je n'étais ni sourd, ni aveugle. Bon nombre de déviant étaient morts nés. Selon le médecin en chef, j'étais un miracle scientifique. Des années d'études seraient nécessaires pour analyser complètement chaque séquence de mon code génétique muté. Mais mon père n'en avait cure. Alars désirait voir son enfant, il écarta les médecins de son chemin et se précipita vers mon berceau. C'est alors qu'il me vit pour la première fois._

 _Le colosse se tut et s'agenouilla face au mémorial. Il toucha son visage balafré du bout des doigts._

 _-« Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, alors que je venais simplement de naître, je me rappelle exactement de quelle façon mon père m'a contemplé lorsqu'il posa pour la première fois les yeux sur moi. Son visage était déformé par l'effroi. J'étais difforme, d'aucuns diraient monstrueux. Deux fois plus gros qu'un nourrisson normal, une peau violette, de longues estafilades marquaient son menton. Mes yeux étaient, pareils au lit d'un lac. Je suis né avec la mort gravée sur le visage. »_

 _Agenouillé le colosse écarta ses mains de son visage et les brandi devant lui. Il contempla ses mains massives un long moment._

 _-« Le médecin en chef a précisé qu'en dépit de mon rang, bon nombre de mes pairs se montreraient quelque peu incommodés par mon aspect monstrueux mais mon père n'en avait cure. J'étais son fils, le fruit de son amour, le digne héritier de Titan. Pourtant il me nomma Thanos. Un nom qui évoque la mort. Était-ce son premier choix ? Est-ce ainsi qu'il souhaitait réellement m'appeler avant de poser les yeux sur moi ? Cela n'a que peu d'importance, seule la suite importe. N'est-ce pas mère ? »_

 _Thanos se redressa et contempla le mémorial d'un air froid._

 _-« Je me souviens de la première fois où tu m'as tenu dans tes bras. Le regard d'horreur que tu m'as adressé, la terreur qui a déformé tes traits délicats. Sans prévenir, tu t'es emparé d'un scalpel et tu as tenté de me tuer. Mon père et les médecins t'en ont empêché, ils ont cru que tu perdais la raison. Quel genre de mère tenterait de tuer son enfant le jour même de sa naissance ? Tu as hurlé qu'il fallait qu'on me tue avant que je tue tout le monde. Tu as hurlé que j'avais la mort gravée sur le visage. Ils t'ont pris pour une folle et t'ont séparé de moi. Voilà mon premier souvenir mère. Ce que j'avais pris pour un cauchemar, pour une vision n'était en réalité qu'un souvenir. Un souvenir que mon père a tenté de me cacher en vain._

 _Thanos serra les poings._

 _-« Tu n'étais pas folle mère, en vérité je pense que tu es la seule à avoir compris ce que j'étais réellement. Aussi, je me suis longtemps interrogé sur ma destinée, sur la raison pour laquelle j'ai survécu. Pourquoi suis-je né ainsi ? Comme un serpent au sein de l'Eden. Un démon disgracieux au sein d'un monde peuplé par les anges. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'en toute chose le début et la fin sont indissociables. La vie et la mort sont deux constantes universelles. Tout commencement amorce une fin. Toute étoile naissante est amenée à disparaître, toute civilisation naissante entame son inexorable déclin. Un enfant naît pour mourir, une race apparaît pour s'éteindre. Le début et la fin, deux instants clé liés par la fatalité. J'ai fini par comprendre que l'univers tel que les mortels l'appréhendaient a pris fin le jour où je suis né. Ma naissance amorçait la mort de milliards d'être. Comme en réponse à un univers surpeuplé, grouillant de vie, je suis né pour le faucher. La mort gravée sur le visage. On m'a traité de monstre, de fou, de dément, de psychopathe, de démon, d'aberration pourtant je ne suis peut-être pas plus aberrant qu'un trou noir attirant une planète dans ses ténèbres éternelles, je ne suis peut-être pas plus mauvais qu'une métastase cancéreuse dévorant un organisme, je ne suis peut-être pas plus terrible qu'un cataclysme naturel emportant tout sur son passage. Ainsi le feu brûle, l'eau noie, les prédateurs dévorent, les maladies affaiblissent et Thanos….Thanos tue !_

 _Le Titan fixa à nouveau le mémorial de sa mère d'un air sombre._

 _-« Je n'ai pas choisi de naître ainsi. Mon premier souvenir fût de te voir tenter de me tuer. Je me rappelle le scalpel dans ta main et l'horreur sur ton visage. Je me souviens que mon père et les médecins m'ont arraché à toi. Je suis sincèrement désolé mère. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'ils te laissent faire. »._


	2. Dieux et Titans

**Midgard des siècles avant notre ère**

 _Le tonnerre retentit épousant le fracas retentissant de la mer en furie. Le Drakkar oscillait de-ci de-là telle une coquille de noix. L'imposante tête du dragon éclipsait le mat du navire. Son majestueux cou noueux se dressait telle une tour immense. La bête poussa un rugissement qui fit frémir les cieux. Une terreur indescriptible dévora l'équipage. Pétrifiés par le spectacle apocalyptique, nul mortels ne daigna bouger. Le monstre cauchemardesque rugit une seconde fois. Une fumée noire s'extirpa de ses naseaux. Plusieurs marins à genoux implorèrent désespérément le Père de tout. Le tonnerre retentit à nouveau. Une ombre passa devant les yeux du dragon. Le monstre pivota brusquement la tête, instinctivement les mortels désespérés relevèrent également la tête. Un être venait de faire son apparition. Un guerrier étrange aux cheveux blonds. Il s'agrippa fermement au mat de sa main gauche._

 _Le dragon se mit à grogner comme percevant une menace. Ses yeux reptiliens fixèrent le minuscule guerrier à la chevelure dorée défiant la bête titanesque en brandissant un marteau insignifiant. La créature ouvrit sa gueule béante qui semblait pouvoir engloutir le monde et dévoila d'immenses rangées de dents affutées pareilles à des lames aussi grandes qu'un homme adulte. Le dragon était assez massif pour engloutir le navire d'une seule morsure, pourtant le guerrier perché sur le nid-de-pie du mât persistait à défier la bête sans montrer la moindre peur. Une lumière ardente prit forme dans la gueule du monstre. Les marins hurlèrent de terreur. Le dragon s'apprêtait à déverser un torrent de flammes sur le nouvel arrivant. Nul ne doutait que le brasier sonnerait également le glas du navire et de ses occupants, pourtant l'inconnu se mit à rire à gorge déployée._

 _L'homme au marteau tendit son puissant bras en hurlant à la gloire d'Asgard et fit effectuer un arc de cercle à son arme minuscule. La foudre frappa son marteau, surpris le dragon recula la tête. Ce fût là son erreur. Le guerrier lança son marteau crépitant en direction des sinus de la bête cauchemardesque. Cette dernière poussa un cri de surprise, tandis que projectile infernal traversa sans mal ses cavités de la bête. Le guerrier ferma le poing. La créature abasourdie par la violence de l'impact poussa un gémissement qui déchira le ciel brumeux. Le marteau s'extirpa de ses sinus ensanglantés et revint comme par magie dans les mains de son propriétaire. Ce dernier poussa un nouveau cri et sauta en avant. Il franchit aisément la distance le séparant de la tête du dragon et leva son marteau au-dessus de sa tête des deux mains. La bête blessée n'eut guère le temps de réagir. Le guerrier abattit son marteau avec une force herculéenne sur le crâne de la créature. Une explosion retentit au moment de l'impact. Un éclair traversa avec une violence inouïe la boîte crânienne du dragon et ressortit par la mâchoire inférieure libérant ainsi une nuée sanglante. Atterrissant brutalement sur le sol aux cotés de l'équipage sans pour autant souffrir du moindre dommage, le guerrier contempla son ennemi. Le gigantesque dragon au crâne pourfendu émit un dernier râle plaintif avant de rendre l'âme. Son long cou s'effondra dans l'eau tumultueuse engendrant une nouvelle vague qui bouscula le navire._

 _Les marins éberlués regardèrent leur sauveur avec un mélange de fascination et d'incompréhension. Ce dernier ne pouvait être un homme, une aura divine irradiait autour de lui. Il sourit aux marins en brandissant fièrement son marteau. Enfin, un marin daigna sortir de sa léthargie et s'adressera à l'inconnu._

 _-« Louée soit Asgard, est-ce le Père de tout qui vous envoie ? Seriez-vous un Dieu ? » Fit-il d'une voix blanche._

 _-« Si fait ! Je suis Thor fils d'Odin, Dieu du Tonnerre et héritier du trône d'Asgard ! » Répondit le jeune Dieu d'une voix puissante._

 _Il brandit son marteau avec fierté._

 _-« Et ceci ! Ceci est Mjolnir ! L'arme du plus digne des Dieux ! »_

* * *

-« Thor ? »

La voix de Natasha fit à l'Asgardien l'effet d'un murmure. Face à eux, Steve Rogers assis dans la poussière ne pouvait détacher son regard de la forme inerte et brisée qui fut jadis Vision. En dépit de la crasse et du sang qui maculait son visage, le désarroi du soldat était manifeste. Lui dont les paroles incitaient quiconque à le suivre jusqu'en enfer, s'emmurait désormais dans un silence macabre. Les traits de l'étendard de l'espoir, étaient figés en une profonde expression d'incrédulité.

Thor leva les yeux vers son camarade abattu. Sa gorge se fit sèche, son esprit ne pouvait accepter que la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux était réelle. Certains des survivants l'interrogeaient du regard, en attente d'une réponse qui ne venait pas. L'Asgardien savait mieux que quiconque ce que le Titan fou venait d'accomplir mais il refusait de l'accepter. Comment pouvait-il expliquer à ses camarades qu'ils venaient de tout perdre alors que lui-même ne pouvait se résigner à accepter leur situation ? Face à l'attitude de Rogers, un guerrier qu'il pensait autrefois impossible à briser, il réalisa que ses camarades n'avaient nul besoin d'explication de sa part. Une peur primordiale les dévorait en cet instant. Ils le sentaient tous au plus profond de leurs êtres. Les mots étaient superflus et dérisoires pour décrire l'horreur à laquelle ils étaient confrontés. Leurs yeux étaient mornes, le goût de la défaite emplissait leur bouche. Il ne les entendit même pas respirer.

Une main délicate se posa sur son épaule. Le contact familier le sorti de sa torpeur. Le Dieu du tonnerre pivota la tête. Natasha Romanov, le regardait inquiète. Jamais il n'avait vu une femme dotée d'une telle assurance, d'une telle volonté, pourtant en cet instant, la Veuve Noire semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Derrière elle, Banner et Rhodes tous deux drapés de leurs armures en ruine semblaient chercher du regard leurs compagnons disparus. Banner devait savoir. Son regard rencontra celui du fils d'Odin. Le scientifique soutint son regard avant de baisser la tête, résigné. Aux pieds de l'imposante armure de Banner, le raton-laveur qui avait accompagné Thor à Nidavellir se morfondait dans la poussière. Thor reporta son attention sur la Veuve Noire, cette dernière s'efforça de masquer sa détresse.

-« Que vient-il de se passer à l'instant ? » Fit elle d'une voix qui se voulait calme et détachée mais ne masquait nullement son angoisse.

Thor redressa la main et fixa sa hache sans répondre.

-« Tant de puissance en vain… » Murmura-t-il perdu.

-« Quoi ?

\- À quoi bon une telle puissance ? À quoi bon être revenu pour en arriver là ?

-Thor nous… » Commença Natasha.

L'Asgardien ne la laissa pas finir, il dégagea doucement sa main et s'avança en avant contemplant l'horizon. Le Wakanda n'était plus qu'une nation ravagée en deuil comme bien d'autres. La calamité innommable qui touchait cette fière nation, touchait désormais tous les mondes peuplant l'univers. Thor n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment que l'univers entier, des milliards d'âmes venaient de payer le prix de son échec. Il entendit Natasha se rapprocher. Cela lui importait peu.

-« Thor vas-tu donc me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ? » Vociféra la Veuve Noire laissant enfin éclater ses émotions refoulées.

-« Je vais le tuer ! » Cracha Thor.

-« Thanos ? Thor nous devons nous regrouper, faire le point, comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer…

-Ce qu'il vient de se passer dis-tu ? » L'interrompit brutalement l'Asgardien. « J'ai échoué, j'étais à deux doigts de l'occire mais j'ai commis la pire des erreurs et maintenant l'univers entier paye pour mon échec ! Ce monstre vient d'éliminer la moitié des êtres pensants de l'univers !

-Mon Dieu… » Souffla Natasha tétanisée.

Thor se retourna brutalement.

-« Je n'avais qu'à lui trancher la tête ! » Hurla-t-il. « La tête ! J'aurais pu tout arrêter ! À quoi bon cette arme ?! Toute cette puissance si…

-Peut-on inverser ce qu'il a fait ? » Rétorqua une voix dure et autoritaire.

Steve Rogers venait de se relever le visage sévère, il avança vers son camarade. Ce dernier ne daigna même pas bouger d'un iota.

-« Je l'ignore. » Admit-il d'une voix brisée.

-« Il doit y avoir un moyen de défaire ce qui a été fait. Il le faut. Thor d'après toi où est-il allé ?

-D'après moi ? En train de se terrer dans son antre pour jubiler ! Ce démon doit savourer sa victoire mais il ne s'en tira pas ainsi ! Je vais le retrouver et je vais le tuer ! » Cria-t-il.

-« Thor calme toi nous devons nous organiser. Partir à la poursuite de ce monstre n'a aucun sens. Il faut qu'on établisse un plan. » Commença Natasha en tentant vainement de le raisonner.

L'Asgardien n'en avait cure. Thanos avait été blessé. Il devait lécher ses plaies. Dans l'esprit du Dieu guerrier c'était le moment idéal pour frapper. Sa nouvelle arme lui permettait d'invoquer le Bifrost. Il pouvait retrouver Thanos, la magie d'Asgard le guiderait jusqu'à son ennemi. Sans prévenir il leva Stormbreaker et se mit à le faire tournoyer. Surpris Rogers et Natasha reculèrent à l'unisson.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lança le super soldat affolé.

-« Ce que j'aurais dû faire plus tôt. Je vais lui trancher la tête ! »

L'énergie mystique du Bifrost engloutit son corps sous le regard horrifié de ses camarades.

-« Thor non ! » Cria Natasha tentant de le retenir.

Ses mots se perdirent dans le vent. L'Asgardien était parti.

* * *

 **Titan, des siècles avant notre ère**

 _-« Veuillez prendre place jeunes gens ! L'épreuve va bientôt commencer. »_

 _Le vieil homme contempla son auditoire avec fierté. Face à lui, le futur de Titan s'apprêtait à passer un nouveau cap. Les jeunes étudiants prirent chacun place devant la table d'opération qui leur avait été assigné. Le professeur caressa sa longue barbe de ses doigts délicats. Sa classe était douée, il n'avait déploré aucun échec depuis le début du semestre et les moyennes frôlaient presque toutes l'excellence. Les élèves regardèrent avec curiosité les spécimens disposés sur chacune de leurs tables respectives. Le professeur s'humecta avant prendre la parole._

 _-« Dans le cadre de votre formation en biologie terrestre, vous serez amené à analyser de nombreux spécimens afin de cibler leurs caractéristiques. Pour réussir cette épreuve j'attends de vous que vous nommiez les principaux organes, déterminiez le régime alimentaire de l'animal, ainsi que les causes de son décès. Par la suite vous…_

 _-J'ai terminé. » L'interrompit une voix aussi froide que gutturale._

 _Instinctivement, l'ensemble de l'auditoire tourna la tête vers le nouvel intervenant. À l'extrémité de la classe, un individu presque caché dans la pénombre s'essuyait les mains. Sur sa table d'opération reposait une sorte de lézard entièrement disséqué. L'ensemble de la classe fixa, l'individu avec intention comme si ce dernier exerçait un magnétisme irrésistible. L'élève avança la tête, révélant son identité. Il était anormalement massif pour un Éternel. Sa peau violette témoignait d'une mutation de même que les balafres qui défiguraient son visage macabre. Ses yeux de glace fixèrent le cadavre du lézard._

 _Des murmures inquiets se répandirent au sein de la classe. Le professeur soupira. Malgré les années, la vue du fils déviant d'Alars ne cessait d'engendrer malaise et haut-le-cœur. Le vieil homme avait été réticent à l'accueillir en sa classe, non pas qu'il doutait de ses aptitudes. En vérité, le mutant était même son meilleur élève. Ses résultats étaient exemplaires dans toutes les branches. Un véritable prodige. Le nœud du problème résidait davantage dans la répulsion qu'engendrait le Titan. Les autres élèves se sentaient mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il ne s'était ni intégré, ni lié avec quiconque pas même avec ses professeurs. Son aspect dérangeait beaucoup de ses pairs. Les déviants entretenaient les réputations les plus sordides. Le vieil homme se surprit souvent à éprouver de la peine pour le jeune mutant. Il se complaisait dans la solitude et affichait une froide indifférence. Il ne savait si le Titan souffrait réellement de sa situation. Parfois il crut lire la tristesse sur les traits mutés du fils d'Alars mais lorsqu'il le regardait plus intensément, lorsqu'il croisait son regard glacé il avait le sentiment inexplicable de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Quelque chose de profondément malsain se dégageait du jeune homme et son aspect seul n'expliquait pas la révulsion dont il était victime._

 _-« Thanos ? Que veux-tu dire ? Comment diable aurais tu pu déjà…_

 _-Cela ne m'a pris qu'un petit instant. » Répondit doucement le mutant._

 _Il fixa intensément, le lézard mort et ouvert. Les autres élèves cessèrent de chuchoter._

 _-« Selon les directives standards j'ai découpé le reptile du menton jusqu'à la queue et identifié chacun de ses organes. J'ai vidé son estomac et catalogué ce qu'il avait ingéré. C'était un prédateur, il se nourrissait de poison et de petits rongeurs. J'ai déterminé la cause de son décès, elle est morte d'une embolie pulmonaire. Une obstruction brutale de plusieurs branches de l'artère pulmonaire a engendré une augmentation de la fréquence cardiaque. Cela a dû être douloureux au début, une embolie de la base du poumon engendre en effet de fortes douleurs au niveau du ventre. La chute sévère de la pression artérielle a engendré une mort subite. La bête est partie en un coup, une véritable délivrance. »_

 _Le professeur senti malgré lui sa gorge se nouer, les autres élèves furent frappés de mutisme abasourdi par la précision du pronostic._

 _-« Thanos, veux-tu bien…_

 _-En analysant sa peau plus en détail, j'ai pu mettre en évidence qu'elle a passée l'entièreté de sa vie sur Titan et ne s'est jamais aventuré loin de la grotte dans laquelle elle est née. Elle n'a même pas atteint l'âge de se reproduire, ce qui implique qu'elle est morte sans rien laissé derrière elle. Rien n'atteste de son existence comme si la culmination de son cycle de vie était de finir ici, sur cette table d'opération afin que je la découpe. »_

 _La voix du Titan était étrangement mélancolique. Il releva les yeux vers son professeur._

 _-« Je n'ai guère plus à apprendre de ce spécimen quelconque que de vous. Aussi je vais prendre congé._

 _-Thanos ! » S'exclama le vieil homme comme pour le retenir en vain._

 _Thanos de Titan s'écarta de la table et se dirigea vers la sortie. Les autres élèves s'écartèrent craintifs pour lui dégager la voie. Thanos adressa un bref regard à deux de ses congénères. Ces derniers détournèrent le regard comme apeurés. Un léger rictus dévora les traits du Titan, l'instant d'un battement de cœur. Un instant seulement. Le visage glacé du Titan se figea à nouveau tandis qu'il sortit de la classe._

* * *

Assis sur le parquet d'une cabane des plus modestes, le colosse difforme contempla l'aube avec mélancolie. Une émotion presque impensable pour un être aussi sinistre. Nombreux étaient ceux à le considérer comme le compagnon de la Mort. Un titre funeste qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le nom que son père lui avait offert. Une cruelle ironie de plus. Thanos de Titan contemplait les prairies paisibles s'offrant à sa vue, le visage figé en une expression de pleine sérénité. Une autre émotion qu'il n'avait que trop peu ressentie. Une brise légère effleura son visage balafré, telle la caresse d'une amante. Le Titan ferma les yeux un bref instant, savourant le silence.

Non loin de sa position reposait son imposante armure dorée, faisant désormais office d'épouvantail. S'il avait jadis eu pour coutume de la revêtir afin de mener ses légions cauchemardesques faucher une à une les races peuplant l'univers, il n'en avait désormais plus la moindre utilité. Son armure n'était plus qu'un rappel de ce qu'il avait été. Le Titan rouvrit les yeux et fixa intensément sa main gantée. Les six joyaux de l'infinie en sa possession, il était réellement devenu l'être le plus puissant que l'univers ait jamais porté. Chaque aspect de l'existence était désormais soumis à son contrôle. Les acquérir lui avait permis de mener à bien sa croisade. D'un simple claquement de doigt, un geste d'apparence si anodin, il avait effectué le plus grand génocide de l'histoire. La moitié des êtres pensants peuplant l'univers avaient tout bonnement cessé d'exister. Un acte nécessaire à ses yeux pour restaurer l'unique chose ayant du sens en ce plan de l'existence ; l'équilibre.

Cet acte abominable aurait anéanti la psyché de n'importe quelle autre créature mais sa conviction était inébranlable. Les survivants maudiraient davantage son nom pour les millénaires à venir mais cela lui importait peu. Il avait accepté de porter le fardeau de la damnation. Les choix les plus difficiles impliquaient la plus forte des volontés. Jamais la sienne n'avait vacillé. Il avait tout sacrifié pour mener à bien sa destinée ; son armée, ses enfants, sa fille l'unique être qu'il avait aimé d'un amour véritable. Son âme peut être ? Il n'était pas certain d'en avoir jamais possédé.

Il n'avait jamais craint la mort, à l'inverse des gens ordinaires il n'avait jamais redouté le toucher de la grande faucheuse. Il aurait presque pu l'accueillir comme une délivrance. Il ne pouvait cependant pas encore partir. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulé depuis son triomphe mais nombreux étaient ceux qui tenteraient de défaire ce qu'il avait accompli. Les mêmes êtres qui lui avaient fait obstacle dans la quête des joyaux. Les Avengers et leurs alliés s'étaient opposés à lui en vain. Ils avaient échoué. Plus de la moitié d'entre eux avait péri. Thanos ne se souciait nullement d'eux. Ils n'étaient que des moucherons prisonniers de préoccupations futiles propres aux mortels ordinaires. Ils étaient passionnés, cela il le reconnaissait. Pourtant leurs efforts ne furent pas récompensés car sa volonté était plus forte que la leur.

Les survivants tenteraient probablement de lui arracher le gant et de défaire tout ce qu'il avait accompli. En dépit de leurs faibles chances de réussite, il n'était pas dans la nature de ces pénibles créatures de céder au désespoir. Il avait la possibilité de mettre un terme définitif à leur existence en cet instant. Il n'avait qu'à claquer à nouveau des doigts pour que les derniers Avengers tombent eux aussi en poussière. Ce serait tellement simple. Tout était désormais si simple. L'impossible n'était plus qu'un concept obsolète. Qu'est-ce qui retenait son geste alors ? L'ennui ou la lassitude ? Aucun des deux et les deux à la fois. Le Titan était fatigué. Le sacrifice de la petite Gamora l'avait meurtri jusqu'à l'âme, bien plus encore que le génocide qu'il avait commis. Il n'avait plus goût à rien, ni même à l'idée de tuer. Un acte qui lui était pourtant aussi naturel et familier que de respirer.

Les cieux se déchirèrent sous ses yeux. Le Titan releva la tête guère surpris. Le tonnerre retenti comme doté d'une volonté propre. Un immense faisceau pourvu des sept couleurs du spectre visible frappa le sol à quelques centaines de pas devant lui. Le spectacle était comparable à un arc-en-ciel arraché des cieux. Le ciel paisible s'obscurcit. Thanos soupira et se redressa. Il reconnaissait ce phénomène, les Asgardiens l'appelaient « Bifrost ». Le faisceau mourut laissant place à son puissant invocateur. À plusieurs dizaines de mètres du colosse violet apparut le Dieu du Tonnerre. Le dernier souverain d'Asgard irradiait de puissance. Une colère sans nom dévorait ses traits d'ordinaire délicats. Dans sa main droite frémissait une arme sans pareille. Une hache dont le Titan ne connaissait que trop bien la morsure. L'Asgardien avait bien failli l'occire avec. Revêtu de sa tunique de métal, Thor semblait en tout point à la hauteur de sa réputation de Dieu guerrier. Il n'était plus l'être brisé qu'il avait terrassé sur l'arche. Il était devenu une tout autre divinité. Une divinité qui criait vengeance.

-« Asgardien, je me doutais que tu viendrais. » Dit-il en sans crainte.


	3. Le goût de la défaite

-« La haine est son propre bourreau » Songea Thor. Son défunt père lui avait inculqué cet adage mais jamais il n'avait pu se targuer de l'avoir pleinement compris. Du moins jusqu'à ce jour. Le Titan était face à lui, le sang d'un univers entier sur les mains. Ses blessures étaient guéries mais cela importait peu à l'Asgardien.

-« Thanos ! » Hurla-t-il d'une voix emplie de haine qui résonna si fort que même le grondement du tonnerre palissait en comparaison. Sans prévenir, Thor brandit son arme en direction de son ancien bourreau. Une slave d'éclairs d'une puissance insondable en jaillit. La foudre se déversa droit vers le Titan.

Ce dernier ne daigna même pas répondre. Il redressa le bras gauche et se contenta de serrer le poing. La pierre rouge sang de la réalité s'illumina. Avant même de toucher le Titan, les éclairs se décomposèrent en un gigantesque banc d'oiseaux translucides. Thor contempla, stupéfait, les volatiles s'éloigner à l'horizon. Hésitant, il reporta aussi tôt son attention vers Thanos. Son trouble se dissipa très vite en contemplant le visage hideux de son adversaire. Tout son corps trembla sous l'effet de la fureur. Il lança de toutes ses forces Stormbreaker en direction de la tête du Titan. Il ne referait pas l'erreur qu'il avait commise au Wakanda lorsqu'il avait tenu le démon à sa merci. Thanos serra à nouveau le poing, la pierre émeraude du temps s'illumina. Stormbreaker se figea brusquement entouré d'une aura verdâtre. Thanos pivota le poignet, la hache recula dans la direction inverse comme si le Titan rembobinait sa trajectoire. La hache retomba dans la main du Dieu du tonnerre comme si ce dernier ne l'avait jamais lancé. D'abord éberlué, l'Asgardien serra fermement le manche de son arme à deux mains, se préparant à attaquer de nouveau.

-« L'œuvre du roi des Nains je présume ? » Fit Thanos en désignant la hache de son opposant de son index massif. « Je reconnais bien là son empreinte. J'aurais été bien avisé de prendre sa tête plutôt que ses mains. » Dit le Titan d'une voix glaciale.

-« Tu aurais été bien avisé de t'étouffer à la naissance, ordure ! » Beugla Thor enragé.

Il fonça sur Thanos bien décidé à en finir. Il effectua un arc de cercle pour faucher son adversaire au niveau de l'abdomen. Le Titan ferma une troisième fois le poing et aussitôt la pierre saphir de l'espace s'illumina. Strombreaker et son utilisateur traversèrent le corps de Thanos sans lui causer le moindre dommage comme si ce dernier était aussi immatériel qu'un fantôme.

-« Sans approuver ta grossièreté, mes défunts parents auraient souscrit à la teneur de tes propos. » Répondit Thanos le visage aussi impassible que le marbre.

La mention des parents du Titan déstabilisa Thor un bref instant. Le temps d'un battement de cœur. Jamais il n'aurait que ce monstre puisse mentionner ses géniteurs. Pareil à lui-même, Thanos demeurait inébranlable. Arrogant et froid, le Titan le fixait avec dédain. C'est l'image que Thor gardait de ce démon lorsqu'il s'était abattu sans la moindre pitié sur son peuple. Thanos affichait la même indifférence macabre que le jour maudit où il avait posé ses griffes autour de la gorge de Loki. Le souvenir de son petit frère brutalement assassiné fît bouillir le sang de l'Asgardien. Si les crimes de Thanos emplissaient quiconque d'horreur, ce qui terrifiait Thor de tout son être était la sérénité avec laquelle le Titan perpétrait ses atrocités.

Il leva sa hache vers le ciel invoquant la foudre. Les cieux se déchirèrent de nouveau comme en réponse à son appel. Thanos soupira, lassé par la persévérance de son opposant et ferma derechef le poing. La pierre violette du pouvoir s'illumina. Une vague d'énergie de la même couleur frappa violemment l'Asgardien. Ce dernier grogna en heurtant le sol. Thanos s'avança vers lui, le visage toujours aussi serein.

-« Je te dois des remerciements Asgardien. » Souffla-t-il.

-« Quoi ? » Répliqua Thor en se redressant avec difficulté.

-« Sur terre je me suis montré trop confiant. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que j'ai été négligent. Je me croyais intouchable mais d'un simple geste tu as bien failli me terrasser. Cela aurait été consternant n'est-ce pas ? Après tout ce que j'ai accompli, après tout le sang que j'ai versé, après tout ce que j'ai sacrifié. Périr comme le dernier des idiots à cause d'une hache enchantée et d'un Dieu vengeur que j'ai eu la sottise d'épargner ! Tu m'as fait réaliser à quel point mes précédents succès m'ont aveuglé. Un simple instant de relâchement a bien failli causer ma perte et l'échec de ma croisade.

-C'est moi qui ait fait preuve de négligence en ne séparant pas ta tête de tes épaules, raclure ! Une erreur que je vais rectifier à l'instant ! » Cracha Thor.

Thanos l'arrêta d'un geste.

-« Retiens ton bras petit Dieu ! Lorsque tu m'as attaqué sur terre, je ne maitrisais pas pleinement le pouvoir combiné des six pierres. Il m'aurait fallu un temps d'adaptation que tu ne m'as guère laissé. Ce n'est plus le cas désormais. Ce n'est même un combat qui mérite d'être mené !

-Contrairement à toi je ne crains pas l'échec. Tu m'as déjà pris tout ce que j'avais ! » Répliqua Thor d'une voix où se confondaient fureur et chagrin.

Sans prévenir, Stormbreaker se mit à vibrer avec davantage d'intensité. Thanos ferma à nouveau le poing, alors que l'Asgardien invoquait la foudre. La pierre jaunâtre de l'esprit s'illumina. Thor s'apprêta à frapper son ennemi, lorsque ce dernier disparu soudainement de son champ de vision. Surpris le fils d'Odin écarquilla les yeux. Devant lui ne se tenait non plus Thanos mais un être plus chétif aux cheveux noirs.

-« Loki ? » Souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée.

-« Mon frère ! » Répondit son défunt frère adoptif les traits dévorés par la crainte. « Que fais-tu là ? Tu oserais me terrasser ? » Continua-t-il d'une voix où se confondaient peur et incompréhension.

-« Je…mon frère… C'est impossible ! » Gémit Thor hésitant.

Une slave d'énergie violette frappa violemment l'Asagardien de plein fouet. Il fût soulevé comme une poupée de chiffon et s'effondra violemment juste devant l'entrée de la cabane. Il se redressa malgré la protestation de son corps endolori. Il avait enduré bien pire et la douleur physique n'était rien face à la perte brutale et injuste des siens. Loki avait à nouveau disparut. Ne demeurait plus que Thanos le poing brandi vers lui. La pierre violette du pouvoir irradiait. Thor compris aussitôt qu'il avait été victime d'une sinistre mascarade. Une illusion cruelle.

-« Misérable enfant de catin ! Tu souffriras mille morts pour ça ! Ta cruauté ne connaît donc aucune limite ? Comment oses-tu salir la mémoire des morts en les utilisant comme rempart ? Je ne te savais pas lâche en plus d'être fou et cruel » Vociféra-t-il indigné.

-« La cruauté n'est qu'une affaire de perspective. » Riposta le Titan.

-« Que dis-tu là monstre ? »

Thanos leva la main et contempla son gant tel un conquérant admirant son trophée.

-« Tu ne seras jamais un Dieu ! N'est-ce pas là ce que ton frère adoptif m'a craché au visage avant de s'éteindre ? À défaut d'en avoir le statut, j'en ai pourtant la puissance. »

La mention des dernières paroles de son défunt frère dans la bouche de son meurtrier eut raison des maigres réserves du Dieu du Tonnerre. Il fonça sur le colosse fou de rage. Une seule pensée animait désormais tout son être : détruire Thanos coute que coute. Ce dernier ferma le poing derechef, la pierre émeraude du temps s'illumina. Thor écarquilla de surprise, son corps se mouvait désormais au ralenti. Il se déplaçait plus lentement qu'une limace. Il comprit aussitôt que le Titan venait de modifier le cours du temps autour de lui.

-« Tout ce qui compose l'existence n'est que glaise entre mes mains. Les lois de la physique s'altèrent selon mon bon vouloir et toi, toi tu choisis de m'opposer de la foudre et une hache ! » Vociféra Thanos d'une voix forte, soulignant l'ineptie des intentions du Dieu du Tonnerre.

Le visage de Thor se déforma. Il maudissait son impuissance presque autant qu'il maudissait ce monstre. Jamais il n'aurait dû pourchasser ce démon seul. Ses camarades survivants avaient tenté de le retenir sur terre mais aveuglé par sa rage et sa douleur, il ne les avait pas écoutés. Il s'était montré sourd à la raison. Il n'avait pu tolérer la victoire du Titan, alors qu'il avait été à deux doigts de l'occire. Soumis par les pouvoirs désormais presque illimités de Thanos, il comprit à quel point il avait été inconscient. Tout cela était profondément injuste. Il avait perdu sa mère, puis son père. Il avait appris de la bouche même d'une sœur jusqu'ici inconnue que l'histoire même d'Asgard la belle reposait sur un mensonge. Odin n'avait pas toujours été le père sage et bienveillant qu'il avait cru connaitre. Asgard s'était bâti sur le sang de multiples civilisations. Sa sœur Héla l'avait ensuite émasculé. Elle avait détruit Mjolnir d'un simple geste, le dépouillant non seulement de sa puissance mais également d'une partie de lui-même. Il avait toutefois eu la force de remonter la pente. Il avait retrouvé son frère, son honneur et découvert au fond de lui un potentiel insoupçonné. Il avait sauvé son peuple de la folie meurtrière d'Héla non sans sacrifier Asgard. Aux côtés, de Loki, Heimdall et Brunhilde, il avait osé espérer que l'avenir lui souriait. Il était désormais responsable de son peuple. Il avait repris le fardeau de son père. Il était le souverain et le protecteur des derniers Asgardiens. Il avait espéré mener les siens vers une nouvelle ère de prospérité. Tout cela pour tomber dans les griffes de Thanos. Le Titan avait détruit ses rêves, il l'avait laissé errer à l'agonie dans l'espace après lui avoir arraché tous ceux qui lui étaient chers. Il n'avait survécu que dans l'espoir de venger les siens, de punir ce monstre et pourtant même la vengeance lui fut refusée. Désormais, il était à la merci de l'être qu'il méprisait le plus au monde.

-« Même les êtres les plus illustres craignent l'échec. Ce profond sentiment d'impuissance face au deuil. La certitude de mener le bon combat en vain. Injuste n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement la justice est un concept vide de sens. Nous obtenons rarement ce que nous méritons. » Murmura Thanos en le regardant intensément.

Il relâcha son poing. L'enchantement qui maintenait Thor pris aussitôt fin. Ce dernier recula d'un pas et agrippa sa hache. Toujours sur ses gardes, Thor sonda le Titan sans comprendre ses intentions. Ce dernier avança vers lui en levant croisant les mains derrière son dos.

-« Pourquoi la vie nous arrache-t-elle ce qu'elle nous a pourtant offert si généreusement ? Pourquoi doit-elle être si cruelle ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle est ainsi. Chaque action induit une réaction, chaque cadeau implique une reprise, chaque plaisir s'accompagne d'une douleur. Il te faut accepter la vie telle qu'elle est, aussi horrible soit-elle sous peine de la laisser te consumer. Comment l'accepter ? En payant le prix qu'elle impose. Souffrir Asgardien ! Souffrir !

-Épargne-moi ta prose de dégénéré ! » Beugla Thor en tentant de frapper le Titan au visage.

Ce dernier ferma le poing, une nouvelle fois la pierre rouge sang de la réalité s'illumina. La bouche et le nez de Thor disparurent. Ce dernier bascula en avant. Ses mains cherchèrent avec horreur sa bouche et son nez désormais inexistant. Ses doigts griffèrent son visage. Privé de ses attraits, il se mit à suffoquer. Il se tortilla sur le sol comme un ver, incapable de respirer.

-« Je t'ai laissé tes oreilles petit Dieu, tâche donc de m'écouter attentivement. Si ma puissance ne connait plus de limite il n'en va pas de même pour ma patience. Tente une fois de plus de porter la main sur moi et je t'expédie dans le soleil le plus proche. Ou je pourrais tout aussi bien changer tes organes en sable ou encore te réduire à l'état de fossile poussiéreux. Les options sont si vastes que la difficulté ne réside finalement pas tant dans le fait de t'éliminer mais plutôt dans le fait d'opter pour une option parmi tant d'autres ! »

Il desserra le poing et aussitôt Thor retrouva immédiatement son visage entier. Il se mit à inspirer brutalement le visage rouge. Le Dieu du tonnerre porta ses mains à son cou en haletant bruyamment. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il redressa la tête et adressa à Thanos un regard vénéneux.

-« Tu n'es qu'un lâche avec tes saloperies de pierres !

-Voilà de bien belles paroles venant du plus illustre représentant d'un peuple ayant bâti sur sa prospérité sur le sang de races plus faibles. » Ironisa Thanos.

Thor ne cacha pas sa surprise face à ses propos. Le Titan releva son gant. La pierre orange de l'âme irradiait.

-« Avec la pierre de l'âme, tes souvenirs ne sont guère plus qu'un livre ouvert dont je tourne les pages à chaque seconde.

-Tu comptes également profaner mes souvenirs et mes pensées démons ?! » S'indigna Thor.

-« Non à vrai dire, je suis las de ta présence Asgardien. Retourne d'où tu viens et préviens tes camarades de ne pas me faire obstacle ! Ma mission étant accomplie, peu m'importe ce qu'il adviendra de vous. Toutefois, si toi et tes compagnons persistez à m'importuner comme tu viens de le faire, je ne ferais guère preuve de mansuétude. »

Le Titan passa devant Thor avec indifférence et se dirigea vers sa cabane insolite. Le sang chaud du guerrier ne fit qu'un tour. Mansuétude ? Ce monstre ignorait jusqu'au sens de ce mot.

-« C'est tout ? Tu comptes en rester là après avoir tué la moitié de l'univers ? Après m'avoir arraché mon frère, mon ami, mon peuple et divers de mes compagnons ? Tu comptes prendre une retraite paisible et reposer tes grosses miches violettes après avoir commis le plus grand massacre que cet univers ait connu ? Ton indifférence et ta désinvolture souillent la mémoire de tes innombrables victimes ! »

Thanos se figea sur place. Thor s'attendit à une attaque de la part du Titan mais ce dernier ne fit que lui tourner le dos immobile. En dépit de sa fureur, Thor fût déconcerté par l'attitude de son ennemi. Cette froide indifférence que ne cessait d'afficher le Titan était aussi agaçante qu'intriguante. Thor aurait même préféré que ce monstre jubile, fier de sa victoire mais il n'en était rien. Il eut l'impression de n'être qu'un insecte nuisible importunant un géant. Un géant qui ne l'estimait même pas assez dangereux pour l'écraser. Ce sentiment était intolérable aux yeux du fougueux guerrier.

-« As-tu toujours été si immature Asgardien ? » Répondit enfin le colosse violet d'une voix morne.

-« Comment ? Des insultes maintenant ? C'est à cela que tu es réduit ? Épargne moi ce ton paternaliste je…

-Visiblement à tes yeux tout ce que j'ai accompli était facile ! » L'interrompit Thanos. « Assister au déclin progressif d'un univers à l'agonie, voir ma propre race s'éteindre à petit feu. Contempler le dégoût dans leurs yeux. J'ai fait un choix Asgardien. Un choix que personne d'autre n'aurait jamais envisagé. Prendre un tel choix n'a jamais été facile, Dieu du Tonnerre. J'ai accepté d'être un monstre dès la naissance. Je vis chaque jour avec le poids de milliard d'âmes sacrifiées sur les épaules. J'ai fait passer ma cause avant le bien-être d'une enfant que j'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais aimer. Penses-tu que cela était facile ? Il est bien entendu plus acceptable pour ton esprit fruste de ne me prêter aucune justification. Cela vous valorise même toi et les tiens, cette illusion de vertu que vous affichez. Mais tout de même ! Ta longue existence aurait dû t'amener à reconsidérer la futilité d'un tel manichéisme.

-Ne prétend pas être d'investi d'une mission salvatrice ! Ne prétends pas que tes crimes servaient une cause supérieure ! » Riposta le Dieu du Tonnerre. « De quel droit te poses tu en juge de tout ce qui est ? Qui donc a posé ce soit-disant fardeau sur tes épaules ? Ne souille pas la mémoire de tes victimes en prétendant avoir agi par miséricorde ! Pas après avoir laissé derrière toi un univers en deuil ! Ton génocide…

-Pas un génocide une euthanasie ! » Rectifia Thanos. « Le génocide aurait été de ne pas agir. Je me doute bien que la science des chiffres ne t'est pas familière néanmoins tu dois bien te douter qu'une population en croissance continue ne puisse éternellement s'épanouir au sein d'un univers limité.

-Ah oui cette fameuse règle mathématique ridicule que tu invoques pour justifier tes actes ! » Ironisa Thor. « Balivernes que tout cela ! L'équilibre dis-tu ? Tu aurais pu trouver une autre solution sans pour autant massacrer des milliards d'âmes ! Tu aurais tout simplement pu doubler les ressources de l'univers évitant ainsi à la fois la pénurie et le génocide ! » Cracha Thor.

Les traits de Thanos se déformèrent en une expression que l'Asgardien ne reconnut pas. Le Titan émit un son guttural. Il fallut plusieurs secondes au Dieu du Tonnerre pour réaliser que le Titan n'était guère en train de grogner. Le son qui émanait de sa bouche profane était bien plus sinistre. Les tripes du dernier roi d'Asgard se nouèrent. Thanos était en train de rire.

L'air autour de Thor se mit à trembler sous le rire dément de Thanos. Un ricanement emplit de mépris et de froideur. Le rire du nihiliste était pareil aux grincements des os. Thor cru même entendre les âmes de ses victimes gémir comme en réaction aux éclats du colosse.

Ce dernier se tût enfin et passa sa main massive sur son visage. Il frotta délicatement ses yeux de glace et adressa un sourire ironique qui n'exprimait nulle joie à l'Avengers.

-« Merci Dieu du Tonnerre. De mémoire d'homme je n'ai que rarement été sujet à l'hilarité. À vrai dire, je peine à me rappeler la dernière fois que j'ai ri.

-« Tu oses te jouer de moi ?! » Vociféra Thor profondément indigné.

Sans prévenir Thanos leva sa main gantée, réduisant aussitôt son impétueux interlocuteur au silence. Le Titan ferma le poing. Une sphère apparut de nulle part flottant au-dessus du sol. D'un geste la sphère virevolta et se positionna juste sous les yeux éberlués de l'Asgardien. La sphère adopta une autre forme, comme si le colosse violet la modelait peu à peu. Sous les yeux de Thor, son ennemi venait de créer une réplique miniaturisée de la planète terre.

-« Prenons ta bien-aimée Midgard comme exemple. En quelques mois, une minorité d'humains consomme l'ensemble des ressources en eau, arbres, sols fertiles que la planète produit en un an. Depuis plusieurs générations tes précieux humains vivent à crédit. Ils savent que leur mode de vie implique de consommer l'équivalent de ce que plusieurs planètes peuvent produire. N'ayant aucune réelle envie de modifier leur mode de vie confortable, préférant se focaliser sur une croissance économique continue au sein d'une planète limitée, certains envisagent de coloniser l'espace pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Ce qu'ils peinent à comprendre est que l'univers autour de leur planète n'est pas un espace vierge qui attend d'être pillé. D'innombrables peuples au sein de l'univers font face à un problème similaire. Certains d'entre eux, comme mon peuple ont déjà ravagé leur monde natal. Si tes précieux humains envisagent de coloniser d'autres mondes, ils se heurteront tôt ou tard à d'autres races ayant les mêmes motivations. Toutes les guerres que l'humanité a livrées contre elle-même, auront l'effet de conflits infantiles en comparaison des guerres qu'elle sera amenée à livrer pour assurer sa survie. Me suis tu jusqu'ici ? » Fit le colosse d'une voix douce.

Thor méfiant quant aux intentions de son interlocuteur hésita. Il acquiesça malgré lui comme hypnotisé par les propos du Titan.

-« En supprimant la moitié des êtres pensants de Midgard, le besoin va bien évidemment drastiquement diminuer. Mais l'impact d'une telle disparition d'êtres vivants ne se limitera pas à une question de ressource. L'humanité ayant perdu la moitié de ses leaders, de ses scientifiques, de ses soldats, de ses forces de l'ordre, de ses médecins, de ses ouvriers une période de chaos va engloutir la planète. La Terre et les nations la peuplant en seront profondément bouleversées jusque dans leurs fondations. Il est fort à parier que les structures en place s'effondreront et que des conflits ou des crises anarchiques surviendront. Peu à peu, après quelques années ou quelques siècles, un nouveau système, une nouvelle structure socio-économique émergeront. Ce nouveau système sera-t-il une utopie ou une dystopie ? L'avenir seul le révélera. Quoi qu'il en soit, des nouvelles structures régiront la terre. L'humanité s'épanouira à nouveau et entamera une nouvelle phase d'extension. Après quelques siècles, la planète atteindra peu à peu un niveau de surpopulation comparable au niveau qu'elle avait connu avant que je ne réduise la population de moitié. Le besoin en matière de ressource pour subvenir à la survie de cette nouvelle population demeura dans les grandes lignes le même. En revanche si j'avais doublé ou multiplié les ressources que ce serait il produit ? L'humanité aurait connu une nouvelle phase d'opulence. Elle aurait donc continué à faire ce qu'elle fait de mieux : consommer et se multiplier. La menace d'une pénurie écartée, les humains auraient continué à proliférer et consommer joyeusement, le spectre d'un futur cauchemardesque ayant été écarté. En quelques siècles la population doublerait voir triplerait de volume jusqu'à, à nouveau consommer l'intégralité des ressources disponibles. Cependant le besoin en matière de ressource nécessaire pour entretenir cette nouvelle population ayant augmenté de façon exponentielle serait démultiplié. Il faudrait donc une nouvelle fois multiplier les ressources disponibles ad vitam aeternam pour entretenir une population qui ne cesserait jamais d'augmenter ! »

Thor dévisagea le Titan abasourdi, ce dernier fidèle à lui-même ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion.

-« Je ne peux pas créer un nouvel univers. Pas plus qu'une infinité de ressources dans un univers limité Asgardien. Même les joyaux de l'infinie ne possèdent pas pareil pouvoir. Sur le long terme ni supprimer la moitié de la population, ni multiplier les ressources ne constitue réellement une solution. En revanche, éliminer la moitié de la population permet de maintenir un besoin stable, alors que faire proliférer les ressources impliquera une augmentation constante de la population qui nécessitera un besoin démesurément plus grand. »

Le Dieu du Tonnerre fixa la réplique miniature de la terre perplexe. Les paroles empoisonnées du Titan ne lui semblaient soudainement plus aussi démentes. Il chassa aussitôt cette idée de son esprit. Thanos était le mal et ses actions étaient innommables, cela il en était fermement convaincu. Pourtant il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un enfant se faisant donner la leçon. Face à son silence Thanos reprit.

-« Même en période de crise, tes précieux humains ne daignent pas réagir et prendre les mesures qui s'imposent. À deux générations du déclin, ils ne sont concernés que par des préoccupations futiles. Penses-tu qu'il faille les récompenser par l'opulence ? Que de les récompenser d'avoir été négligents est un service à leur rendre ? Qu'ils réaliseront pleinement ce à quoi ils ont échappé ? Au bord du gouffre, ils ne font pas d'effort, ils n'en feront pas plus en période d'opulence. Doubler les ressources revient à récompenser des enfants gâtés de ne pas avoir agi avec modération. Ce n'est point ainsi que l'on éveille les consciences. Ils n'ont pas la volonté d'agir. Personne dans l'univers ne veut croire à un tel scénario. Aujourd'hui science et nature ont permis à des milliers d'espèces de se développer bien au-delà des capacités d'environnements de leurs mondes. Voilà ce qu'est le grand déséquilibre. Livrées à elles-mêmes, les races dilapideront leurs richesses jusqu'à périr ou se battront à mort pour les ressources extérieures. Le balancier passera d'un extrême à l'autre et le nombre de morts finira par dépasser le nombre de vivants. La surabondance fera place à la désolation. Les humains comme bon nombre de peuples résidant dans cet univers n'attendent que quelqu'un d'autres qu'eux règlent leurs problèmes à leur place. Pour que leur mentalité change, ils ont besoin que les conséquences de leurs actions viennent les frapper en plein visage. Une euthanasie contrôlée est préférable à une apocalypse absolue et irrémédiable.

-Donc c'est une punition ! Tu veux leur donner une leçon ! » Déduisit Thor avec horreur.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade réalisant désormais pleinement l'ampleur des actions du Titan. Il l'avait pris pour un dément cruel mais Thanos était bien plus que cela. Ce massacre cosmique résultait d'un acte totalement calculé et réfléchit. Le Titan n'avait pas l'excuse de la folie, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait. Il appliquait une logique dépourvue d'émotion, totalement détachée de tout sentiment et de toute considération quant à la vie humaine. Thor serra les poings, d'un point de vue purement pragmatique le point de vue de son ennemi était compréhensible. Il ne parvenait cependant pas à comprendre comment quiconque pouvait occulter si aisément toute forme d'empathie. Ultron lui-même semblait plus émotif que Thanos.

-« Tu penses que c'est ton rôle de réguler le nombre de vivants ? Que cette décision t'appartient ? Tu te places sur un piédestal, comme si tu n'étais qu'une fatalité cosmique mais tu n'es qu'un homme ! Un homme qui fait un choix abominable ! Que tu aies tort ou raison, tu as volé à l'intégralité de tes victimes la possibilité de faire leur propre choix. Tu aurais pu éveiller les consciences d'une autre façon ! »

Le Titan soupira puis fit disparaitre la réplique de la terre.

-« Et selon ton infinie sagesse comment aurais-je du procéder petit Ase ? J'ai tenté d'éclairer mon peuple. Les vers se sont régalés avec leur reste il y a des siècles.

-Comment est-ce possible d'être aussi arrogant ? De se voir comme un élu au verdict irrévocable ! » Cracha le dernier roi d'Asgard éberlué.

-« Penses-tu réellement être le mieux placé pour me donner des leçons d'humilité ? La façon dont toi et les autres Avengers parlez de vos petites vies comme si elles avaient la moindre importance au regard de l'immensité de l'univers ! » Fit Thanos l'exaspération se lisant pour la première fois sur son visage muté. Il reprit.

-« Tu parles d'arrogance mais réalises-tu la suffisance de vos actions dérisoires et de votre sacrosainte morale obsolète ? Tu veux entendre la vérité, petit Dieu ? Toi et les Avengers vous n'avez rien sauvé ! Tout ce que vous avez cru accomplir n'a pas la moindre importance. Vous avez sauvé quelques milliers de vies, alors que toute forme de vie est vouée à disparaitre sans régulation. Vos actes sont aussi insignifiants que vos personnes.

-Tu délires complètement ! » Riposta l'Asgardien.

-« Vraiment ? Vous auriez pu détruire l'homme machine dès le début et ainsi m'empêcher de saisir la pierre de l'esprit. Mais non c'était trop cher payé ! » Ironisa Thanos. « Vous rendez vous compte de votre insolence ? Vous avez hésité à sacrifier une vie pour en sauver des milliards, parce que cela allait à l'encontre de vos précieux principes ! N'est-il pas arrogant d'avoir fait passer le bien-être de la Vision avant celui de mes futures victimes ? N'est-il pas arrogant de vous tenir à vos principes ridicules alors qu'une attitude plus pragmatique m'aurait empêché d'atteindre mon but et aurait par la même occasion sauvé tous ceux que vous pleurez aujourd'hui ? Voilà ce qu'est la vertu ! Une outre vide pleine d'illusions, qui se vide une fois percée. Je ne vous aie pas vaincu, vous avez perdu contre vous-même, incapables de passer outre votre immaturité et vos considérations morales ineptes ! »

Thor serra les poings, Stormbreaker se mit à nouveau à vibrer sous l'intensité de sa colère. Thanos n'en tint pas compte.

-« Votre volonté est plus friable qu'une mie de pain ! Voilà pourquoi vous avez échoué ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai mené ma croisade à terme. Car contrairement à vous, il n'existe aucun prix que je ne sois pas prêt à payer !

-Assez ! » Hurla Thor en fonçant sur son ennemi.

Avec une rapidité fulgurante, l'Asgardien lança Stormbreaker en direction du bras ganté de son ennemi. Ce dernier surpris n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Le métal enchanté traversa les os du Titan comme du beurre et sectionna la chaire mutée. L'avant-bras ganté du Titan s'effondra sur le sol. Thanos poussa un cri de douleur strident, en portant sa main vers son bras sectionné. Une flaque de sang violet s'écoula à ses pieds. Désormais désarmé, le Titan contempla son adversaire avec effroi. Le Dieu de guerrier se délecta de cette expression de terreur absolue. Il fonça à nouveau en hurlant. Instinctivement Thanos leva son bras valide pour se protéger. Un dernier effort pathétique. Stormbreaker s'abattit sur le crâne chauve du mutant. La boîte crânienne du Titan fît un bruit affreux en explosant. Le sang violet de Thanos éclaboussa le visage de Thor. Le corps sans vie du Titan s'effondra. Là où se tenait autrefois un visage macabre, ne résidait désormais plus qu'une masse informe.

Thor s'effondra à genoux. Il lâcha Stormbreaker et agrippa sa tête entre ses mains en sanglotant. Il l'avait fait ! Il avait terrassé le monstre. Il retira ses mains de son visage et reprit peu à peu son souffle. L'air emplit à nouveau ses poumons. La tension qu'il avait emmagasinée des jours durant juta enfin. Il peinait à y croire.

-« Loki… » Murmura-t-il comme en cherchant un certain réconfort à l'évocation de ce nom.

-« Tu n'apprends décidément pas vite. » Fit une voix horriblement familière.

Sous les yeux incrédules de l'Asgardien, le cadavre de Thanos disparu comme aspiré par le sol. Paniqué, Thor se mit à parcourir le sol de ses mains, arrachant désespérément des mottes de terre.

-« Non ! Non ! Non ! » Hurla-t-il désespéré.

Thanos lui apparut bien entier tel un songe ou plutôt un cauchemar. Une énième illusion. Le gant de l'infinie toujours au bras, le Titan toisa son adversaire avec mépris.

-« Loki ? Voilà donc le cœur du problème ! »

Thor poussa un hurlement bestial. Il arracha des mottes de terre de ses mains et les balança au visage de Thanos. Ces derniers se figèrent sur place, à quelques pouces du visage violet du colosse. Ce dernier leva un sourcil. La pierre saphir de l'espace s'illumina. Thor tenta de se relever mais ses jambes étaient de plomb. Son visage se tordit sous l'effet d'une pression intense. Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'extirper de sa poitrine. Il bascula en avant, son visage rencontra la terre. Il grogna malgré lui. Ses muscles se tendirent comme des arcs mais il ne parvint pourtant pas à se redresser. Ses membres semblaient aussi lourds qu'une lune. Il était cloué au sol.

-« J'ai altéré l'effet de la gravité sur ton organisme, tu pèses désormais plus lourd qu'une montagne. Te débattre est futile. » Susurra le Titan.

Thor tenta désespérément de se redresser sous le regard insensible de son ennemi. Thanos fit quelque pas puis retourna le corps de son adversaire d'un coup de pied. Le visage rougi par l'effort, Thor adressa un regard empli de haine à l'égard de son bourreau.

-« Loki ! Il était ton monde et tu étais le sien ? Quelle magnifique complémentarité ! »

Thor grogna tentant de se relever toujours en vain.

-« La perte de ton frère et des tiens t'est insupportable. Est-ce donc pour cela que tu es venu ? Tu devais savoir en ton fort antérieur qu'il s'agissait d'un combat perdu d'avance. Tu espères que je te tue pour abréger ton tourment ?

-Va…au…diable ! » Articula Thor. Chaque mot lui arracha un rictus de douleur.

-« Ne le suis-je déjà pas ?

-Tu l'as tué…. Sous mes yeux ! Tu…. T'es délecté….. de ma douleur ! Tu as posé….son corps froid sous mon nez… pour me narguer et rire de ma souffrance ! » Ergota Thor, la sueur suintant par chaque pore de sa peau.

-« J'ai beaucoup donné à ton frère. Je lui aie offert un monde, j'ai mis à sa disposition une armée et une pierre de l'infinie pour qu'il puisse mener ses ambitions à terme. Que m'a-t-il donné en retour ? Rien ! Il a échoué et mené une partie de mon armée à sa perte. Il m'a contraint à te torturer pour me remettre le Tesseract qu'il m'avait pourtant promis. Il a feint de m'offrir son allégeance pour tenter de m'occire. Ton frère m'a menti, trahi, lésé et déçu. Reconnais qu'il s'en est plutôt bien sorti. Son calvaire n'a guère duré longtemps alors que je suis pourtant connu pour mon infinie cruauté n'est-ce pas ? Tout homme éclairé punit la trahison et le mensonge. Ton frère a lui-même provoqué son destin.

-Tu…. l'as rendu ainsi…

-Bien entendu ! Ne suis-je pas responsable de tous les maux de la création ? » Ironisa Thanos. « Ai-je semé les graines de la convoitise dans le cœur de ton frère ? Lui ai-je enseigné à être fourbe et envieux ? Suis-je à l'origine de ses pathétiques carences affectives ? Je ne l'ai pas plus forcé à conclure cet accord que je ne l'ai forcé à tuer l'homme que vous nommiez Coulson. Bien avant de me rencontrer ton frère a occis son père véritable et tenté de génocider les géants de glace. Son propre peuple ! Et à quelle fin je te le demande ! Combler une carence affective ! Une motivation ô combien égoïste et dépourvue de toute noblesse. Ton frère n'était pas un homme de bien. Tu ne me prêtes aucune justification pour mes actes alors que tu nies la duplicité de ton frère.

-Je t'interdis….

-De quoi ? De démontrer que ton frère n'était pas une brebis mais un loup ? Tu chéris une vision romancée qui fait en réalité offense à sa complexité. Prince du mensonge, Dieu de la tromperie ! N'étaient-ce pas là ses titres ?

-Il était imparfait….mais tu… es pire qu'il ne l'a jamais été ! » Cracha Thor.

-« Il est vrai que j'ai fait couler infiniment plus de sang. Tu admettras toutefois que la vengeance seule motive tes actes et non une prétendue justice ridicule. »

Thor grogna, Thanos ferma le poing. Aussitôt le maléfice disparu. Le Dieu du Tonnerre put à nouveau se mouvoir. Il redressa le visage. En dépit de tout ce que Thanos lui avait infligé, aucune résignation ne se lisait sur ses traits, seulement une détermination inébranlable. Il posa sa main sur son genou et se redressa fièrement.

-« Tu persistes à me défier ? » Glapit le Titan excédé.

-« Tu multiplies les artifices, tu tentes de t'immiscer dans mon esprit et de salir mes souvenirs pour me briser. Tu perds ton temps ! Tant qu'un souffle d'air résidera dans mes poumons, je continuerai ! Je le dois à tous ceux que tu as massacrés !

-Eh bien soit ! »

Thanos leva la main. Une aura verdâtre entoura l'Asgardien. Thor ne frémit pas, qu'importe ce qu'il adviendrait de lui, il ne laisserait pas au Titan la satisfaction de le voir apeuré.

-« Tu tentes à nouveau d'utiliser le temps contre moi ? Ton imagination n'est guère aussi vaste que tes pouvoirs ! » Railla fièrement le Dieu du Tonnerre.

L'inquiétude se lut sur les traits du Titan.

-« Ce n'est pas de mon fait ! » Souffla-t-il.

Thor fut frappé de stupeur, une aura verdâtre enroula également le corps du Titan. Thanos recula d'un pas et regarda ses mains comme fasciné. Thor senti partir, comme arraché au monde qui l'entourait.

-« Que… ? »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Thanos et le monde environnant disparurent.


	4. Père et Fils

**Un monde lointain quelques années avant notre ère**

 _-« Combien de temps I.S.A.A.C ? »_

 _Affalé sur son siège de fortune, le vieillard ne put détacher son regard fatigué de l'écran. Vêtu d'un long pourpoint matelassé, il semblait toutefois aussi raide qu'un passe-lacet. Sa peau était pareille au cuir pâle, sa barbe blanche était taillée si court qu'elle donnait l'impression d'avoir été peinte. Une longue chevelure laiteuse tombait en cascade sur ses frêles épaules. Ses traits marqués par l'âge et la tristesse témoignaient de sa profonde décrépitude._

 _Il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Au cours d'une autre vie qui ne lui semblait aujourd'hui n'avoir jamais été rien d'autre qu'un songe, il avait été le plus illustre membre de sa race. Son peuple était aussi ancien que les plus vieilles des étoiles. Sa lignée descendait du puissant Chronos lui-même. Les Éternels. C'est ainsi qu'ils furent nommés. Il en avait été le guide et le scientifique suprême des siècles durant. Emmailloté dans l'amour de ses semblables, il avait été bien plus qu'un dirigeant. Il avait été un père pour chaque enfant de Titan. Les siens lui avaient accordé le titre de Mentor. Son monde était un sanctuaire jadis._

 _Les doigts noueux du vieil homme se crispèrent sur ses accoudoirs. Se replonger dans son ancienne vie, une époque désormais oubliée par le plus grand nombre, l'emplissait de chagrin. Son peuple n'eut d'éternel que le nom. Ravagé par la famine, la pénurie et la guerre, il n'était désormais rien de plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Leur civilisation autrefois radieuse s'était éteinte dans une indifférence macabre. Mentor avait toutefois survécu. Dans l'exil, il avait ruminé son échec en tant que monarque, en tant que scientifique et plus encore en tant que père. D'aucuns auraient pu voir en sa survie un privilège du à son rang, un miracle. Il n'en était rien, il maudissait ce qu'il était devenu tout comme il maudissait ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Pour son plus grand malheur et celui de toute créature vivante, il n'était pas le dernier fils de Titan._

 _Ce n'était ni la perte de son épouse bien-aimée, ni l'extinction de sa race qui le hantaient désormais mais l'idée que la seule chose durable qu'il ait légué à l'univers était l'abomination qui lui tenait lieu de fils. La disparition d'un peuple pesait bien peu face à l'horreur inimaginable d'avoir enfanté le diable en personne. Comment l'histoire jugerait elle Mentor, dit Alars de Titan ? Comme le plus illustre scientifique de son temps ? Comme un guide aimé ? Comme le futuriste ayant été incapable de sauver les siens ? Rien de tout cela. Il sut en son for intérieur que son nom serait à jamais associé à celui du Titan Fou. Il serait à jamais évoqué comme étant le géniteur du compagnon de la mort et rien de plus._

 _Un visage humanoïde sans expression se matérialisa sur son écran. I.S.A.A.C, l'une de ses plus grandes inventions du temps où il pouvait encore se targuer d'être un scientifique. I.S.A.A.C. était une intelligence artificielle des plus avancées. Elle avait assisté Mentor dans bon nombre de ses travaux. Aujourd'hui, elle était son dernier compagnon. L'intelligence prit la parole d'une voix désincarnée._

 _-« D'après mes estimations, il aura franchi nos dernières défenses d'ici quelques minutes. »_

 _Le vieil homme grimaça. Il s'était exilé dans le monde le plus lointain possible. Il avait fui le mausolée qui fût autrefois son monde natal, priant pour que jamais le Deviant ne le retrouve. Peine perdue. Aucun monde, aussi lointain soit-il, ne l'aurait définitivement souscrit à son emprise. Mentor leva doucement sa main et effleura son menton._

 _-« Enclenche le protocole I.S.A.A.C. ! » Fit-il d'une voix douce._

 _-« En raison de votre état, je me dois de vous déconseiller de procéder à…_

 _-Obéit I.S.A.A.C. ! » L'interrompit brutalement le vieux scientifique._

 _La tension était palpable dans sa voix. L'intelligence n'émit guère plus de protestation. Mentor s'empara délicatement d'un casque de sa propre invention. Il respira un long moment, puis releva la tête, déterminé et résolu. Il posa délicatement le casque sur sa tête et inspira._

 _-« Connexion établie ! Votre autorisation est nécessaire pour la suite de la procédure._

 _-Autorisation accordée !_

 _-Lancement de la procédure. Suppression des souvenirs clés ! » Confirma la machine._

 _Mentor inspira un long moment._

 _-« Veuillez ne pas bouger et vous détendre Mentor ! »_

 _Mentor serra ses accoudoirs, sa gorge se fit plus sèche. Son casque émit des sons étranges, tandis que des symboles obscurs s'affichaient sur l'écran bien trop rapidement pour être lu. Le vieillard grimaça. Des aiguilles incandescentes s'enfoncèrent dans son esprit. Des insectes s'immiscèrent dans sa psyché et dévorèrent ses souvenirs. Les symboles cédèrent la place à des chiffres. Le visage de l'ancien guide de Titan rougit, des veines palpitèrent sur ses tempes. Enfin, après de longues minutes le calvaire prit fin. Les chiffres cédèrent à leur tour leurs places au visage humanoïde de l'IA._

 _-« Les souvenirs marqués ont été effacés avec succès. »_

 _Les épaules du vieillard s'affaissèrent, sa tête bascula en avant. Il senti la sueur perler sur son front ridé. Il sourit malgré lui, soulagé. Il trouva la force de se redresser et ôta son casque. Il s'essuya d'un revers de manche et reporta son attention sur son compagnon de fortune._

 _-« Bien ! Efface l'intégralité des données. Qu'il ne reste rien à exploiter ! »_

 _Contre toute attente, l'IA ne réagit pas toute de suite. Alars, contempla l'écran avec appréhension. Il déglutit._

 _-« I.S.A.A.C ? » Dit-il d'une voix blanche._

 _Le visage humanoïde de l'IA réapparut soudainement._

 _-« Les dernières défenses viennent de céder. D'après mes estimations, l'intrus viendra aisément à bout de la porte du laboratoire._

 _-« Alors poursuit tout de même la suppression de l'ensemble des données ! Chaque seconde compte ! » S'affola Mentor._

 _Avant que l'IA n'ait eu le temps d'obtempérer un bruit cauchemardesque retenti derrière eux. L'immense porte d'entrée du laboratoire s'effondra sous les coups de l'envahisseur. Alars recula surpris et effrayé. Sur le seuil de la porte, apparu un colosse vêtu d'une imposante armure dorée. Il était doté d'une peau violette et d'un visage morbide. De longues estafilades marquaient son menton. Ses yeux glacés, pareils au lit d'un lac, scrutèrent la salle abritant le vieil homme et ses dernières machines. Jamais, Alars ne l'avait vu revêtu de son armure, pourtant il le reconnut immédiatement. L'aspect de l'enfant n'avait-il pas eu raison de la santé mentale de sa défunte mère ? Longtemps le vieil homme s'était perdu dans ces yeux glacés, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Ce profond sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentait naguère en sa présence l'emplit à nouveau comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Le Titan violet le dévisagea à son tour avec intensité. Il avança jusqu'à ce que quelques pas seulement le séparent d'Alars. Il pivota la tête et remarqua l'écran allumé. Une esquisse de sourire naquit sur le coin de ses lèvres avant de s'éteindre aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparu. Le colosse s'inclina bien bas devant son interlocuteur. Même ainsi, il le dépassait de deux têtes._

 _-« Bonjour père. » Dit-il enfin d'une voix morne et dépourvue de la moindre parcelle d'affection._

 _En guise de réponse, Alars cracha à ses pieds. Le colosse ne parut pas s'en offusquer._

 _-« Il y a bien longtemps que tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler ainsi ! Sache que tu n'es pas le bienvenu en ma présence, Thanos !» Siffla le vieillard._

 _Le simple fait de prononcer ce nom l'emplit de dégoût. Ledit Thanos se déplaça vers la droite et longea le mur adjacent, frôlant les murs de ses doigts volumineux._

 _-« Bien sûr ! » Souffla-t-il visiblement guère étonné par l'accueil glacial de son géniteur. « Un vieux cœur glacé et brisé. Le fruit d'un siècle de perte et de dépit. Quelle pitié qu'il batte dans la poitrine d'un sot aussi sénile que borné ! »_

 _Thanos marqua une pause et toisa le vieil homme avec mépris._

 _« Comment dois-je donc te nommer dans ce cas ? Mentor ? Un titre vide de sens désormais puisque les nôtres ne sont plus._

 _-Es-tu ici pour me cracher mes échecs au visage ? » Répliqua Alars. « Il n'est de reproche que je me sois déjà adressé petit._

 _-Modère tes propos vieillard ! Je ne tolère pas d'être qualifié de petit !_

 _-Ah ! » Hoqueta le père déchu. « Qu'es-tu donc venu faire en ces lieux ? Mettre un terme à mes tourments ? Le parricide ne serait qu'une ligne supplémentaire sur la longue liste de tes crimes innommables ! Es-tu donc venu massacrer les autochtones ? Ce monde n'est peuplé que de créatures primaires et paisibles, même un démon de ton genre ne peut avoir de raison de les occire !_

 _-Si je suis bel et bien un démon ai-je donc à m'embarrasser d'une raison ? » Répliqua Thanos sur un ton horriblement calme._

 _Ces simples paroles prononcées avec une telle légèreté tétanisèrent le vieil homme. Alars sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Les mots du Titan sonnaient davantage comme un sarcasme qu'une réelle menace, toutefois il n'était pas à exclure que ce dernier passe réellement à l'acte. Il avait appris à ses dépens que son « fils » n'avait pas pour habitude de bluffer._

 _-« Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi ! Aussi monstrueuses et démentes soient tes actions, ils sont toujours motivés par d'obscurs desseins. J'ai échoué sur bien des points avec toi, toutefois j'ai pris soin de t'enseigner à raisonner avant d'agir._

 _-Dans ce cas, il s'agit bel et bien de l'unique chose que tu m'as léguée ! Enfin, ça et une immense déception. Une déception mutuelle si je ne m'abuse ? » Répliqua le colosse en croisant les bras._

 _-Je ne suis pas déçu par ce que tu es devenu Thanos. J'en suis horrifié ! » Rectifia Alars le visage dur._

 _Thanos s'approcha de son père jusqu'à ce que quelques pas les séparent. Il le toisa inexpressif. Alars ne frémit pas et soutint son regard, résolu à n'afficher aucune peur. Un silence macabre régna, tandis que les derniers représentants de Titan se sondèrent mutuellement. Thanos releva enfin la tête, adressant un bref regard aux machines les entourant tous deux._

 _-« Il fut un temps ou jadis j'aspirais à devenir un scientifique, tout comme toi. Peut-être était-ce l'espoir naïf d'un fils désirant partager quelque chose avec son père._

 _-Mais tu as choisi de devenir un monstre et de plonger l'univers entier dans le sang ! Tu as choisi de pervertir la science ! Tu as choisi de fermer ton cœur à l'amour et de plonger d'innombrables mondes dans le deuil sous couvert d'une prétendue miséricorde ! » Cracha Alars avec dégoût._

 _-« J'ai choisi d'embrasser ce que j'ai toujours été ! J'ai choisi d'être fidèle à ma véritable nature ! » Riposta Thanos avec lassitude._

 _Alars siffla de dépit, l'irritation se lisait désormais sur son visage._

 _-« Tu ne peux accuser tes gènes d'avoir fait de toi ce que tu es ! Ce n'est pas le fait d'être un Déviant qui a fait de toi un monstre ! Ce n'est pas cette apparence qui a fait naitre en toi le goût du meurtre ! Tu ne peux utiliser la génétique pour justifier ta folie. Tu cherches dans ton ADN, une façon de te déresponsabiliser de tes actes mais tu as choisi d'être ainsi !_

 _-Vraiment ? » L'interrompit Thanos._

 _Alars plissa les yeux, incapable de déterminer où le colosse violet voulait en venir._

 _-« Historiquement les porteurs du gène Déviant étaient certes davantage sujets à la violence, aux comportements troubles mais aucun n'a été aussi loin que toi. Ce n'est qu'une mutation ! Le mal n'est pas inné Thanos ! Il est acquis ! » Reprit-il avec conviction._

 _Thanos leva les yeux au ciel comme consterné, il agrippa son casque doré de ses mains massives et le posa sur le rebord le plus proche. Alars jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'écran. Il ne sut dire, si I.S.A.A.C. était toujours actif et encore moins si l'IA avait bel et bien effacé les données. Il lui fallait gagner du temps, détourner l'attention du Titan fou._ _À sa grande surprise, ce dernier reprit la parole._

 _-« Tu es si aveugle vieil homme ! » Siffla-t-il. « Le plus grand scientifique que Titan ait porté ! Pourtant incapable de discerner l'évidence. La déviance n'est pas juste physique ou génétique ! C'est un également un état d'esprit. J'ai toujours été ainsi Mentor, contrairement à toi Sui-Shan l'avait perçu le jour même de ma naissance._

 _-Je t'interdis de prononcer le nom de ta mère ! » Répliqua Alars avec hargne. « Je refuse de voir tes lèvres immondes souiller sa mémoire ! Je te préviens…_

 _-Oui ? » L'interrompit Thanos d'une voix rauque. « Je t'en prie, poursuivi ta tirade ! Que feras-tu ? J'ai hâte de savoir quelle menace représente un vieillard brisé à peine capable de faire quelques pas sans flancher. » Ironisa le colosse._

 _La colère et l'indignation déformèrent les traits de Mentor, Thanos ne parut pas s'en accommoder. Il leva le doigt._

 _-« Est-ce de la haine que je lis dans tes yeux ? Je dois dire qu'après la terreur et le dégout, il s'agit de l'émotion à laquelle je suis le plus souvent confronté. Tu m'as reproché de fermer mon cœur à l'amour mais je ne peux pas donner ce que je n'ai jamais reçu._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu étais aimé Thanos ! » Hoqueta Alars._

 _-« Ne m'insulte pas ! » Grogna Thanos._

 _-« Tu étais mon fils ! Je t'ai élevé comme tel ! Je me moquais de ton aspect ou de ton apparence. J'ai veillé à ce que tu trouves ta place parmi les nôtres…_

 _-Les nôtres m'ont condamné et jugé bien avant que je sois doué de la parole ! Ma douce mère a tenté de me tuer le jour même de ma naissance ! Et toi ! Toi tu as cultivé l'art de m'ignorer !_

 _-Comment ? » Répliqua Alars incrédule. « Tu étais ma fierté ! Tu étais brillant, sage, patient, fort, vigoureux, déterminé ! Tu étais tellement doué dans tout ce que tu entreprenais ! Tes professeurs n'avaient rien à t'apprendre ! Tous s'accordaient à vanter tes talents ! Même ceux qui regardaient ton apparence avec peur et dégout ne pouvaient qu'admettre à quel point tu étais exceptionnel. J'étais fier de ce que tu étais avant que la folie ne te consume ! Tu étais un si bon garçon…_

 _-Ce garçon n'a jamais existé ! Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un masque, un rôle ! Un mensonge que tu as avalé pour fuir la vérité._

 _-Tu…_

 _Thanos leva la main pour le réduire au silence._

 _-« Tu ne m'as pas aimé de la façon dont un père aime son fils. Plutôt de la façon dont un savant s'attache à son sujet de test le plus remarquable !_

 _-Non c'est faux ! » Se défendit Alars oubliant totalement l'IA, les données et le reste._

 _-« Mon adorable petit garçon muté ! Si sage, si brillant, si fort ! » Mima le colosse d'une voix froide. « Un simple rôle que j'ai adopté pour tenter d'étouffer ma fascination pour la mort. Parce que je pensais autrefois qu'en m'imprégnant de ce rôle je finirais par ressentir quelque chose d'authentique. Je pensais qu'en devenant ce prodigue que tu voulais que je sois, je finirais par créer un véritable lien entre nous. Un lien entre un père et son fils mais nous ne sommes que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Tu ne m'as jamais vu pour ce que j'étais. D'un simple regard, ma mère m'a davantage compris que tu ne m'as jamais compris. D'un simple regard, elle a perçu ce que j'étais alors que des années durant tu t'es perdu dans tes illusions. »_

 _Alars ne répondit pas. Le colosse reprit._

 _-« Père et fils nous sommes ? Non, tu l'as dit toi-même ! Tu n'es que mon géniteur et je ne suis que ta créature, rien ne nous lie hormis une cruelle déception. Mais qu'importe ! Je ne veux pas de ton amour. Je ne voulais pas de l'amour de ma mère tout comme je ne voulais pas de l'amour des miens. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'amour de quiconque._

 _-Tu mens ! » Répondit Mentor d'une voix blanche._

 _-« Oh pauvre vieillard ! Si seulement tu pouvais voir le monde comme je le vois ! Au-delà de toutes ces considérations morales ineptes, ces attachements futiles ! Si tu comprenais comme moi que l'amour est la plus effroyable des cages. Une cage dont on ne sort jamais !_

 _-Je n'éprouve que de la peine à t'entendre parler ainsi ! » Répliqua le vieil homme d'une voix emplit de tristesse. « Tu as raison Thanos, je n'ai jamais voulu voir ce que tu devenais. Je me suis menti à moi-même. J'ai échoué avec toi sur bien des aspects._

 _\- Épargne-moi tes remords. Ils sont vides de sens ! »_

 _Le silence régna à nouveau entre le vieillard et le géant, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Leur regard se croisa sans qu'aucune émotion ne soit perceptible._

 _-« Quel devait être mon nom ? » Dit enfin Thanos._

 _-« Que veux-tu dire ? » Répliqua Alars en levant un sourcil._

 _-« Tu m'as nommé Thanos seulement après avoir vu mon aspect monstrueux. Quel était le nom que toi et Sui Shan vouliez m'accorder à la base ? Avant de me voir ? Tu ne me l'as jamais révélé._

 _Alars releva la tête et inspira. Il ferma les yeux, la mélancolie se lisait sur ses traits fatigués._

 _-« Dione. » Lâcha-t-il avec peine. « Ta mère désirait t'appeler Dione._

 _-Dione ? Le nom d'une lune de Saturne ? » Répondit Thanos le visage froid._

 _-« Oui, un nom pour mon héritier. Le fruit de notre amour._

 _-Un garçon qui n'est jamais né._

 _-En effet ! » Acquiesça Mentor le visage dur. « Ce garçon n'est jamais né puisque nous t'avons eu toi ! »_

 _Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion, un léger rictus apparut sur le visage d'ordinaire impassible du colosse violet. Alars crut percevoir quelque chose dans ses yeux de glace. Une étincelle qui mourut aussitôt._

 _-« Quelle est la raison de ta venue Thanos ? Tu n'es pas venu entendre mes remords ou demander mon pardon. Que veux-tu ?_

 _-Accomplir ce que personne d'autre ne fera ! »_

 _Alars recula d'un pas._

 _-« Ton projet de génocide universel n'est que folie ! » Cracha-t-il._

 _Thanos l'attrapa par le col et le souleva du sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Affolé, le vieillard tenta vainement de se débattre. Il frappa de ses poings l'avant-bras imposant du Titan. Ce dernier ne réagit même pas face à ce spectacle pittoresque. Mentor donnait l'impression d'être une frêle fourmi tentant de déplacer une montagne. Thanos le souleva brusquement plus haut._

 _-« La science ne s'embrasse pas d'émotion ou de jugement ! Elle se doit d'être immaculée, pure et objective. La logique seule se doit de guider nos actes ! C'est bel et bien toi qui me l'as enseigné. Lorsque j'ai présenté ma solution face au déclin inexorable de notre race, je m'attendais à ce que le conseil suprême me qualifie de dément. Ils n'attendaient qu'un prétexte pour bannir mon odieux visage muté. Mes idées les dérangeaient tout autant que mes gènes, ils ne s'en sont jamais cachés. Je savais que j'affronterais un refus, qu'on regarderait avec horreur, je m'en étais accommodé depuis bien longtemps. Toutefois, je pensais que toi entre tous tu comprendrais ! Que tu verrais la nécessité d'une telle mesure ! Que cette euthanasie aussi douloureuse et inhumaine soit elle, était une nécessité car l'alternative était pire encore. Tu étais un futuriste comme moi, frappé de la malédiction du savoir ! Tu le savais ! Et qu'as-tu fait lorsque le conseil m'a qualifié de dément et ordonné mon exil ?_

 _Le visage d'Alars se crispa, Thanos le rapprocha si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage._

 _-« Qu'as-tu fait ? » Lui aboya-t-il au visage. « Rien ! Tu n'as rien fait ! Comme toujours tu t'es muré dans le silence ! »_

 _Il repoussa violemment le vieillard qui s'effondra avec fracas sur son siège de fortune. Alars poussa un cri de détresse en heurtant son siège. Il glissa et s'effondra face contre terre. Thanos s'approcha et agrippa sa tête. Ses doigts volumineux entourèrent les joues de Mentor comme un étau. La douleur déforma les traits du vieux scientifique. Thanos n'en avait cure. Emporté par une fureur froide, il continua le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux._

 _-« Le destin ne manque toutefois pas d'ironie puisque l'exil m'a permis de ne pas assister à l'extinction des miens !_

 _-Ce qui est arrivé à notre peuple ne prouve pas que tu aies raison et encore moins que ta solution est acceptable ! » Ergota Alars._

 _Thanos le lâcha et se redressa le toisant de toute sa hauteur._

 _-« Tu persistes à nier ! J'aurais dû m'en douter !_

 _-Tu te targuais d'être un scientifique ! Tu devrais donc comprendre que ta solution n'était que temporaire. Tuer la moitié d'une population ne fait que ralentir son inexorable déclin ! Ce n'est pas une solution à long terme ! Qui plus est comment pourrait-on prospérer en ayant ainsi sacrifié la moitié des êtres qui nous sont chers ! Ce n'est que folie ! Qui donc pourrait accepter un prix aussi élevé sinon un monstre ?! C'est un prix bien trop lourd à payer pour une survie aussi misérable ! Tu ne peux comprendre car tu n'as jamais chéri la vie, tu n'as jamais aimé personne ! Tu ne connais que le mépris ! »_

 _Mentor se redressa avec difficulté et contempla son fils sans peur._

 _-« Tes actes m'emplissent de dégout et jettent l'opprobre non seulement sur mon nom mais également sur la mémoire des nôtres ! Ton génocide ne les ramènera pas Thanos !_

 _-Je n'ai pas pour prétention de rectifier ce qui a été fait, simplement d'en tirer des enseignements ! Une chose qui t'échappe encore de toute évidence !_

 _-Il n'y a ni honneur, ni compassion véritable dans ce que tu cherches à accomplir !_

 _-De l'honneur ? De la compassion ? » Cria le Titan violet. « Retourne donc sur Titan, tiens-toi parmi les cendres des nôtres et demande aux fantômes si l'honneur et la compassion dont tu vantes les mérites ont une quelconque importance ! »_

 _Alars serra les poings sans répondre. Thanos sourit en haussant les épaules._

 _-« Le silence ! » Souffla-t-il comme un murmure. « Encore et toujours le silence ! »_

 _Alars dépoussiéra ses manches et jeta un bref coup d'œil à son écran._

 _-« Je suis ravi que nous ayons pu parler à cœur ouvert Alars ! » Reprit Thanos avec une pointe d'ironie. « Nous perdons cependant un temps précieux. Comme tu le sais sans doute, je recherche les pierres de l'infinie pour mener à bien ma croisade. J'ai déjà mis la main sur celle de l'esprit, je requiers ton aide pour trouver les autres. Comme tu le sais, toute chose en ce plan de l'existence laisse derrière elle une trace, une marque attestant de sa présence. Qu'il s'agisse d'une longueur d'onde ou d'une empreinte énergétique, il doit être possible de déterminer ce qui lie les pierres entre elles à un niveau subatomique et ainsi les repérer une à une plus aisément. J'ai tenté en vain de trouver ce lien mais dois Alars tu devrais y parvenir. Je sais qu'il fut un temps où tu t'es également intéressé à ces joyaux. Je me dois de reconnaitre que la science est l'unique domaine où tu m'es supérieur. Si quelqu'un est capable de déterminer ce qui lie les pierres entre elles, facilitant ainsi leur localisation, c'est bel et bien toi._

 _-Tu quémandes mon aide ! » Hoqueta Alars aussi choqué que surpris. « Si tu espères que je vais apporter mon concours à ton projet insensé, c'est que tu es bel et bien le Titan fou ! Je préférais encore souffrir mille morts que de t'aider !_

 _-Je m'attendais à cette réponse._

 _-Je crains que tu n'aies fait un bien long chemin en vain petit ! Jamais je ne jouerais un rôle au sein de ta boucherie cosmique. Je ne crains pas la mort et je puis t'assurer que même les plus effroyables tortures dont tu détiens le secret ne me contraindront pas à t'aider !_

 _-Je salue ton courage vieillard ! J'espère qu'il inspirera les autochtones !_

 _La menace était à peine voilée, Mentor senti ses tripes se nouer. Les yeux de glaces du Déviant se braquèrent sur lui. Il eut l'impression qu'une main glacée venait de se refermer sur son cœur._

 _-« Quoi ? Tu ne…_

 _-Mon armée s'est déjà déployé autour de cette planète, les autochtones ne présenteront qu'une bien maigre résistance._

 _-Espèce de… ! »_

 _Thanos leva un doigt pour le réduire au silence._

 _-« Le sort de ce monde dépend maintenant de ta coopération. Si tu persistes à me refuser ton aide, je faucherais chaque forme de vie peuplant cette planète et je t'abandonnerai sur ce monde pour que tu erres parmi les cadavres. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes vieillard. Tu ne crains ni la mort, ni la douleur mais tu ne pourras supporter d'être responsable d'un autre génocide !_

 _-N'as-tu donc aucune limite ? » Cracha Mentor avec dégout._

 _-« C'est toi qui me forces à agir ainsi ! Je te donne un choix, un choix semblable à celui que j'ai laissé aux nôtres ! Un sacrifice contre l'extinction. Je sais que tu me penses cruel mais je ne prends pas le moindre plaisir à faire cela. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière Mentor ! Tu penses qu'il me suffirait de choisir de renoncer mais c'est impossible ! C'est dans mon sang ! J'ai laissé derrière moi plus de veuves et d'orphelins que les plus effroyables des guerres. J'ai plongé des mondes entiers dans le deuil. J'ai été bien trop loin pour reculer maintenant. Ce serait une insulte à l'égard de mes innombrables victimes ! Leurs morts auront été vaines si je m'arrête maintenant. Je suis fatigué Alars. Alors dans ton intérêt, dans le mien et dans celui des innocents peuplant ce monde ne me force pas la main ! »_

 _Mentor dévisagea son enfant avec fureur, sa mâchoire grinça sous la tension. Le visage d'I.S.A.A.C. apparut à nouveau sur l'écran, comme un signe salutaire. Mentor esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire. Thanos pivota brusquement la tête, l'air surpris._

 _-« Données effacées avec succès ! » fit la voix désincarnée de la machine._

 _Les épaules de Mentor s'affaissèrent. Le soulagement se lisait sur son visage. Thanos reporta son attention sur son père d'un air suspicieux._

 _-« Qu'as-tu fait ?_

 _-Je me suis assuré que tu ne puisses pas m'utiliser d'une quelconque façon ! » Prononça Alars d'une voix terriblement calme._

 _-« Comment ?_

 _-Je sais également comment tu fonctionnes petit. Dès l'instant où j'ai appris ta venue en ce monde, j'ai chargé I.S.A.A.C. d'effacer l'intégralité de mes recherches liées aux pierres. Et afin d'être sûr que tu ne puisses tirer quoi que ce soit de moi, j'ai également supprimé l'intégralité de mes souvenirs liés à mes travaux. Je ne sais plus rien Thanos. De mes études et de mes travaux, il ne demeure rien. Tu as désormais devant toi un novice incapable de fabriquer une simple sonde. » Fit Mentor en levant théâtralement les mains._

 _-As-tu perdu la raison ? En agissant ainsi tu viens de condamner ce monde ! » Beugla Thanos._

 _-« Tu élimineras la moitié d'entre eux quoiqu'il arrive ! Tu ne tueras guère l'entièreté de la population, cela irait à l'encore de tes précieux calculs. Comme tu le dis toi-même, ce n'est pas la cruauté qui guide tes actes. Tu n'as désormais plus aucune raison de massacrer la totalité de la population. Tu repartiras bredouille petit ! »_

 _Le Titan regarda froidement son géniteur. Une colère insondable parcourut l'intégralité de ses membres. Mentor n'en avait cure pour la première fois depuis bien des années, il ressentit la satisfaction inégalée de ne pas avoir échoué. Thanos l'agrippa et le souleva sans aucun effort. Sa main droite il enserra la gorge fragile du vieillard._

 _-« Dans ce cas père, tu m'auras déçu une ultime fois ! » Dit-il sans afficher la moindre émotion._

 _-« Tu parles de déception ? Tu ignores même jusqu'au sens de ce mot ! Comment crois-tu que je me suis senti toutes ces années durant ? Je me suis longtemps senti responsable de chacune de tes ignominies ! Tu es le mal incarné Thanos mais je n'oublie pas que j'en ai été la source ! Mon nom sera à jamais associé à tes actes ! Il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour sans que je n'aie regretté de t'avoir étouffé à ta naissance mais mon plus grand regret aura été de ne pas avoir laissé ta mère te trancher la gorge quand elle en a eu l'occasion ! Mon seul réconfort est de savoir à quelle existence misérable tu es promis. La mort elle-même te rejettera ! Tu erreras des millénaires durant maudit et détesté de tous ! Tu chercheras à jamais une raison de justifier ta misérable vie en sachant que jamais personne ne t'accordera l'amour que tu prétends rejeter ! Viendra un temps ou lassé de tes abominations, tu pourriras dévorés par les regrets et l'échec. Une éternité d'errance t'attend, je me réjouis à l'idée que tu créeras de toi-même ton propre enfer mon fils ! » Vociféra Alars avec hargne._

 _Thanos écarquilla des yeux. Il dévisagea le vieil homme comme s'il le voyait enfin pour la première fois. Ses traits se figèrent._

 _-« Jamais je n'oublierai cet instant père car pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai réellement le sentiment d'être ton fils ! » Souffla-t-il._

 _Il sera plus fort. Un craquement sinistre retentit tandis que la nuque d'Alars céda._

* * *

 **Bien des millénaires après notre ère**

-« Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Thanos ouvrit les yeux, le paysage paisible qu'il avait naguère connu avait laissé place à une immense salle lugubre. Face à lui se tenait le Dieu du Tonnerre visiblement aussi déboussolé que lui. Le Titan posa s'appuya sur ses genoux et se redressa. Il toussa brusquement, la poussière infestait chaque recoin de la salle. Chacun des pas du colosse faisait mouvoir un nuage poussiéreux. Les deux improbables compagnons toussèrent malgré eux tant l'atmosphère était insalubre. Le colosse parcourut la salle du regard. De larges dalles circulaires de pierres ornementées de motifs étranges reposaient sur le sol. Des colonnes toujours intactes malgré l'usure du temps soutenaient de larges croisées d'ogives. Thanos redressa la tête, la pièce faisait plus de 20 mètres de haut. Diverses statues reposaient, certaines toujours intactes. Thor pivota et s'approcha en contemplant les sculptures. Les formes humanoïdes arboraient de somptueuses tuniques, ainsi que d'imposantes faux. Les statues étaient majestueuses mais un détail obscur attira l'attention du guerrier Asgardien. Les êtres représentés n'avaient qu'un crâne en guise de visage.

-« La mort… » Souffla le Titan.

Thor se retourna brusquement vers son ennemi le regard haineux.

-« Qu'as-tu fait ? Ou sommes-nous ? » S'époumona-t-il.

Thanos ne répondit pas, il leva sa main devant lui et contempla sa main gantée. La pierre émeraude du temps brillait de mille feux.

-« Pas où mais quand ? » Murmura-t-il.

-« Comment ? »

Thor semblait de plus en plus troublé, le Titan n'en avait cure. Il réalisa que la pierre du temps s'était activée d'elle-même. L'Asgardien perdit patience, sans prévenir il lança sa hache étincelante en direction du Titan espérant sans doute le faucher par surprise. C'était mal connaitre le Titan. Ce dernier ferma le poing. La pierre saphir de l'espace s'illumina. Un vortex apparut et engloutit la hache enchantée. Thor écarquilla des yeux. Thanos leva le bras dans sa direction et ferma à nouveau le poing. La pierre rouge sang de la réalité s'illumina. Des liens plus durs que le diamant apparurent de nulle part et enserrèrent l'Asgardien. Ce dernier s'effondra dans le ciel poussiéreux en grognant.

-« J'ignore comment et pourquoi mais la pierre du temps nous a projetés dans un futur lointain Asgardien ! » Lança Thanos d'une voix rauque. « Ce n'était pas de mon fait, j'ignore où nous sommes !

-Dans ce cas permettez-moi de vous éclairer, seigneur Thanos. » Fit une voix aussi doucereuse qu'empoisonnée.

Comme hypnotisé Thanos se retourna brusquement. Une femme étrange fit son apparition. Elle lui parut sublime. D'une beauté froide et obscure, elle était la nuit faite femme. Elle portait une longue tunique noire bardée de longues lignes verdâtres. Une longue cape rattachée à ses épaules soulignait la suavité de son corps volupteux. Le tissu descendait jusqu'à ses genoux épousant les muscles de ses jambes. Elle avait le visage anguleux et délicat, ses lèvres fines dissimulaient des dents affutées d'une blancheur éclatante. Son visage était autoritaire, presque félin mais gracieux. Elle le fixait de ses yeux émeraude et cernés d'un regard sans équivoque. Ses longs cheveux noirs comme le plumage d'un corbeau tombaient sur ses épaules délicates. Il émanait d'elle une aura de pouvoir mais le Titan discerna en elle quelque chose de bien plus sombre, quelque chose d'étrangement familier. Il se surprit à la contempler plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pâles et passa sensuellement sa langue sur ses dents blanches, provocatrice.

-« Hela ! C'est impossible ! » S'écria l'Asgardien derrière lui toujours enchaine.

Thanos sorti de sa stupeur, absorbé par la nouvelle arrivante il en avait presque oublié la présence du Dieu du Tonnerre.

-« Tu la connais ?

-Ce triste avorton me tenait lieu de frère jadis. Je suis Héla Odinsdottir, Déesse de la Mort ! » Siffla la dénommée Hela avant que Thor n'ait eu le temps de formuler une réponse.

-« Tu es morte terrassée par la lame de Surtur ! Tu as péri avec la destruction d'Asgard, je l'ai vu ! » Beugla Thor incrédule.

-« Comme je te l'ai dit il y a bien longtemps trésor, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui est possible ou non. » Répondit l'Asgardienne avec un sourire mauvais.

Elle leva la main gauche et ouvrit le poing. D'un geste de la main droite elle invita Thanos à s'approcher. En sa paume reposait une lueur étrange, une gemme verdâtre. Les yeux glacés de Thanos se plissèrent, la gemme était semblable à la pierre du temps mais elle semblait brisée. Le Titan jeta un œil rapide à son gant.

-« La pierre du temps de cette époque ?

-Certes, brisée, défectueuse et ce depuis bien des siècles. Toutefois nous avons su lui trouver un dernier usage.

-Nous ? C'est toi qui m'as amené ici ! » Conclut Thanos méfiant.

-« Selon la volonté de mon seigneur et maitre. » Répondit la Déesse de la mort d'une voix douce.

\- « À qui obéis-tu ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ?

-Toutes les réponses à vos questions vous seront révélées, seigneur Thanos mais pas par moi. Mon seigneur vous attend au bout de ce couloir. »

Elle s'inclina bien bas et tendit le bras vers un long couloir trouvant son origine au fond de l'immense salle. Le regard du Titan s'attarda sur le couloir puis se braqua à nouveau sur la guerrière. Aussi envoutante soit-elle, la Déesse de la Mort ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Derrière eux, Thor s'agitait en vain, tentant de se défaire de ses liens impossibles à briser. Hela le toisa avec amusement.

-« Et lui pourquoi est-il ici ?

-Oh, disons qu'il est ici pour satisfaire l'un de mes desseins. Une faveur que mon seigneur m'a accordée dans sa grande mansuétude. » Minauda Hela.

\- « Que comptes-tu faire de lui ?

-Son sort vous importe-t-il puissant Thanos ? » S'enquit Hela avec une pointe d'insolence.

Thanos leva sa main gantée vers la Déesse, les joyaux s'illuminèrent à l'unisson. Loin d'afficher le moindre signe de peur, la Déesse contempla les joyaux comme fascinée.

-« Si tout ceci n'est qu'un piège, je maculerais les murs de ce temple avec ton sang ! » La menaça-t-il.

Cette dernière ne parut guère impressionnée, elle s'approcha du Titan et posa ses mains sur son torse massif. Elle se dressa délicatement sur la pointe des pieds et leva les bras jusqu'à tenir les joues du colosse violet entre ses mains.

-« Que craignez-vous donc ? Les joyaux n'ont-ils pas déjà fait de vous l'être le plus puissant de l'univers ? » Lui souffla-t-elle.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, l'Asgardienne l'attira vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Totalement pris au dépourvu Thanos se figea. Les lèvres de la Déesse de la Mort étaient glacées. Son baiser était dépourvu de chaleur et de tendresse. Il la repoussa subitement et passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, troublé. Hela lui accorda un sourire malicieux avant de s'incliner à nouveau. Elle détourna les talons et s'approcha de son frère enchainé. Ce dernier la traita de tous les noms, incapable de se redresser. L'Asgardienne s'agenouilla près de lui et le prit par le menton.

-« Il est temps de rentrer chez nous mon frère ! »

Avant que Thanos n'ait eu le temps de réagir, un immense faisceau pourvu des sept couleurs du spectre visible frappa le sol et emporta le duo. Désormais seul, Thanos fixa le long couloir s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres. Après une brève hésitation, il s'enfonça dans le long couloir sinueux.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il arriva enfin au bout du couloir. Ce dernier s'ouvrit sur une arrière-salle imposante. Pour la première fois de son existence, Thanos senti un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Une telle sensation ne lui était pas familière, il eut l'impression de ressentir ce que les autres ressentaient habituellement en sa présence. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Face à lui, un petit escalier menait à un trône massif. Sur ce trône reposait un être aussi étranger que familier. Thanos crut perdre la raison. Le colosse assis sur le trône était aussi grand et imposant que lui. Il portait une armure semblable à la sienne mais pourvue de davantage de décoration. Sa peau était violette et ridée. Ses yeux étaient de glace. Une longue barbe grise dissimulait son menton. L'être qui se trouvait devant lui semblait être aussi vieux que le temps. Une couronne dorée reposait sur son crâne massif et chauve. Les traits de Thanos se déformèrent. Il leva un doigt vers le mystérieux individu.

-« Qu'elle est donc cette sinistre farce ? » Cracha-t-il avec mépris.

-« Tu le sais déjà petit ! » Répondit l'inconnu d'une voix aussi grave et froide que la sienne.

Thanos serra le poing, les six pierres de l'infinie s'illuminèrent à l'unisson. Toute la salle se mit à tremble autour d'eux comme en réponse au courroux de Titan. L'inconnu redressa la tête en observant des fissures prendre forme sur le plafond.

-« Modère tes propos vieillard, je suis Thanos de Titan et je ne…

-… tolère pas d'être qualifié de petit ! » L'interrompit le vieux colosse en se levant.

Surpris le Titan baissa le poing, l'intrus descendit les escaliers pour venir à sa rencontre.

-« Thanos dis-tu ? Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le nom que nos parents nous réservaient. » Commença t'il.

Il descendit jusqu'à arriver devant Thanos qui demeurait immobile comme captivé.

-« Nous l'avons appris le jour où nous avons tué notre père. »

Thanos senti son cœur battre plus fort, le vieil homme s'arrêta enfin devant lui de façon à ce que leurs regards se croisent.

-« N'est-ce pas ? Dione ! »

La mention de ce nom frappa le Titan en plein visage. Thanos contempla son double avec perplexité, ce dernier lui tendit la main.

-« Tu avais raison, les pierres sont liées entre elles par un lien que nous ne pouvons comprendre. La pierre du temps s'est avérée être encore plus particulière. Elle est comme une ancre, un marqueur qui lie les époques entre elles. C'est grâce à ce lien que je t'ai fait venir ici.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Ton aide Thanos, j'ai besoin de ton aide. » Souffla le vieux Titan.


	5. La Reine des morts

**_Royaume d'Asgard 2017_**

 _-« Je suis ta mort Asgard ! »_

 _La voix caverneuse du démon se confondait avec l'éruption d'un volcan. Ses mots retentirent comme une inéluctable et funeste prophétie. Plus haut qu'une montagne, Surtur éclipsait les étoiles. Son gigantesque corps ardent irradiait tel un soleil. Il brandit au-dessus de lui, une lame enflammée dont la taille défiait toute mesure. La fille ainée d'Odin avait jadis expérimenté le goût amer de l'impuissance. Bannie par son traitre de père dans les plus infâmes profondeurs glacées d'Helheim, elle avait maudit son impuissance autant qu'elle avait maudit l'hypocrite l'ayant renié. Toutefois, face à la vision apocalyptique s'offrant à sa vue, face à l'incarnation prophétique de la fin de tout ce qu'elle avait connu, elle sentit une sensation jusque-là inconnue la dévorer la peur._

 _Des neuf mondes abrités par Yggdrasil, aucun ne suscitait plus d'effroi qu'Helheim. Situé dans l'antichambre de Nilfheim, ce royaume accueillait les morts honteux. Ce lieu damné était l'ultime destination des âmes emportées par la vieillesse et la maladie. L'antithèse même du Valhalla. Toutes âmes y pénétrant ne repartaient jamais une fois la rivière Gjöll franchise. Elles erraient éternellement en ces terres brumeuses et glacées. Helheim n'était que désolation et silence. Héla y avait régné contre son grès des siècles durant. Aigrie et consumée par la rage, la princesse déchue avait refaçonné le royaume perdu à son image. Le froid d'Helheim n'avait jamais exercé la moindre emprise sur la Déesse de la Mort. Pourtant en cet instant, un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine._

 _Autrefois exécutrice d'Odin, elle avait mené les armées de son père partout dans les neuf royaumes semant le carnage et la mort. Héla n'avait vécu que pour la conquête. La cité des Ases s'était élevée sur une mer de sang qu'Odin et sa fille avaient fait couler dans la liesse. Qu'importaient les innombrables légions d'adversaires que les neufs mondes lui avaient opposés, jamais la fille du Père de Tout n'avait flanché. La résistance des créatures les plus farouches ne lui avait jamais arraché autre chose qu'un sourire. Une victoire durement gagnée n'était que plus délectable. Pourtant en cet instant, elle senti ses jambes se dérober._

 _Le roi de Muspellheim abattit sur elle sa gigantesque lame. Héla eut l'impression que le soleil lui-même se détachait du ciel pour fondre sur elle. Le feu la frappa en plein fouet et la consuma en un instant. Elle ne s'entendit même pas hurler. Ses yeux fondirent, ses membres se noyèrent dans une mer de flammes. Le néant lui ouvrit les bras._

* * *

 ** _2019_**

 _-« Relève-toi ! »_

 _Héla poussa un cri guttural en se redressant. Seules les ténèbres l'entouraient, elle ne sentait même plus son propre corps. Son esprit confus ne parvenait pas à ordonner ses pensées. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules avec une telle intensité que son sang noir se mit à perler. Elle ne ressentait pourtant nulle douleur comme si chacun des nerfs de son corps était morts. Elle poussa un nouveau hurlement strident à s'en déchirer les tympans avant de basculer sur le côté. Elle haleta et hoqueta successivement comme si elle avait oublié comment capter l'air. Sa poitrine se souleva péniblement. Elle tenta de se redresser mais ses gestes étaient troubles, incontrôlables. Ses fonctions motrices ne répondaient plus à ses directives. Elle écarquilla consumée par une angoisse inextinguible._

 _L'Asgardienne resta allongée sur le sol froid, sans esquisser un geste, prisonnière de son propre corps. Son esprit cherchait désespérément une explication à sa situation. Elle eut l'impression de sortir d'un cauchemar éternel. Héla ne sut dire combien de temps, elle resta affalée en tremblant comme une enfant apeurée. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. Sa respiration se fit plus constante. Son cœur se mit à nouveau à battre à une cadence ordinaire. Sa peau était moite. Héla remarqua enfin que son corps était en contact avec une matière dure et froide. La princesse réalisa qu'elle était allongée nue comme un ver sur le sol. Elle grimaça toujours confuse, ses yeux commencèrent enfin à distinguer des formes floues. Péniblement, elle trouva la force de prendre appui sur ses mains pour se redresser, en laissant échapper un faible gémissement. Agenouillée sur le sol, elle respira lentement. L'Asgardienne pouvait désormais sentir son sang poreux couler le long de ses frêles épaules. La Déesse frissonna malgré elle._

 _Que lui était donc arrivé ? La fille d'Odin chercha péniblement une explication dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. De violentes images prirent subitement forme dans son esprit. L'image d'une lame ardente grande comme une montagne, lui apparut soudainement. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, la panique reprit ses droits. Elle le revoyait lui, le géant Surtur. Elle comprit enfin. Elle comprit que ses derniers souvenirs évoquaient sa mort brutale._

 _Héla sursauta incrédule et agrippa son visage de ses deux mains comme pour attester qu'elle était bel et bien de chair et de sang. Elle passa ses mains devant ses yeux avec effroi. Elles étaient bel et bien de chair et de sang. Intactes et immaculées. Elle ne rêvait pas, ce qu'elle ressentait était réel. Elle passa ses longs doigts sur son visage, passant successivement sur ses lèvres, ses joues, son nez fin. Sa peau était intacte elle aussi, elle ne décela ni cloque, ni brûlure. Comment était-ce possible ? Était-ce l'au-delà ? Elle n'était ni à Niflheim, ni au Valhalla, cela elle en était certaine._

 _-« Relève-toi, femme ! » Fit à nouveau une voix aussi grave qu'autoritaire._

 _Le corps de la Déesse de la Mort se tendit comme un arc. Elle tourna brusquement la tête, cherchant l'origine de la voix. Elle constata qu'elle n'était guère seule. À quelque mètre d'elle, se tenait dans l'obscurité un colosse aussi grand qu'un troll. Sa peau était toutefois violette. Héla plissa des yeux pour mieux distinguer l'inconnu. Le colosse était chauve, de larges estafilades barraient son menton et ses yeux étaient pareils au lit d'un lac. Son regard était froid et terriblement familier. Héla se perdit un bref instant dans son regard avant de reporter son attention sur la tenue du colosse. Il était vêtu d'un haut-le-corps bleu dépourvu de manche. Il portait un gant massif et doré à la main gauche. La princesse déchue se pencha en avant. Le gant contenait différentes encoches abritant des joyaux sans nul autre pareil. Émeraude, saphir, rubis, violet, orange, jaunâtre. Elle contempla chacun des joyaux, fascinée. En dépit de sa situation, elle ne put détacher son regard du gant de l'inconnu._

 _-« Les joyaux de l'Infinie ? » Murmura-t-elle._

 _-« En effet, tu sais donc ce que ces joyaux représentent ? » Répondit l'inconnu à la peau violette._

 _La voix grave du colosse sortit Héla de son trouble. Elle prit soudainement conscience de sa nudité et s'empressa de couvrir maladroitement sa féminité exposée de ses mains avant d'adresser un regard outré au mystérieux porteur du gant. L'homme ne parut pas s'incommoder de sa réaction, à vrai dire aucune lubricité ne se lisait sur son visage monstrueux. Jamais l'ancienne exécutrice d'Odin ne s'était sentie aussi humiliée et vulnérable. Une situation totalement intolérable pour la guerrière. Ses traits se déformèrent sous l'effet de la colère._

 _-« Qui es-tu ? Comment oses-tu me lorgner ainsi ? » Cracha-t-elle._

 _Furieuse, elle tendit le bras droit. Une lame noire de 10 pouces se matérialisa soudainement dans sa main droite. Le colosse leva un sourcil visiblement surpris. Sans prévenir, la guerrière lança la lame à pleine vitesse en direction de la gorge de l'inconnu. Quiconque la contemplait ainsi se devait de payer une telle insolence de sa vie. La lame s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de la gorge du colosse, prisonnière d'une aura d'énergie bleuâtre. L'Asgardienne contempla avec stupéfaction, le gant du géant violet. La pierre saphir irradiait. La guerrière grinça des dents, elle sera les poings si fort qu'elle senti ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes. Elle se redressa et croisa les bras devant son visage. Une aura verdâtre prit forme tout le long de son corps voluptueux. L'homme baisa son gant, sans montrer le moindre signe d'appréhension. Il se contenta de la toiser avec un mélange de curiosité et de perplexité. Une longue tunique noire bardée de longues lignes verdâtres se matérialisa aussitôt et couvrit le corps d'Héla. Cette dernière fit glisser ses mains sur ses tempes. Une étrange coiffe ornée d'une dizaine de cornes s'alignant de façon croissante en partant du sommet, prit forme sur son crâne, dissimulant entièrement ses longs cheveux noirs._

 _Une veine palpita sur la tempe de la guerrière. Elle adressa un regard dédaigneux au colosse et tendit les bras. De nouvelles lames aussi noires que l'ébène prirent forme dans chacune de ses mains. Héla fléchit légèrement les genoux et fonça comme une flèche vers son ennemi, lames brandies en avant. Ce dernier recula d'un pas et serra le poing._

 _Héla senti son estomac se nouer. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. L'Asgardienne s'écroula face contre terre en criant. Elle senti son corps s'enflammer de l'intérieur. Elle eut l'impression de partir, comme si elle était arrachée à ce plan de l'existence. Elle se redressa péniblement et contempla ses mains avec horreur. Sa peau était désormais couverte de cloques, elle crépitait. Malgré elle, la fille d'Odin lâcha un cri apeuré. Ses mains, puis ses avant-bras se décomposèrent progressivement en un amas de cendres s'agglutinant sur le sol. Elle cria derechef sentant la vague de chaleur dévorer chaque partie de son corps comme un brasier._

 _-« Ton corps a été entièrement consumé. Tu n'es de chair et de sang que parce que je le permets ! » Fit le colosse d'une voix terriblement douce._

 _En dépit de la panique la dévorant à petit peu, la Déesse de la mort redressa la tête et l'interrogea du regard pour exprimer son incompréhension. Ce dernier referma à nouveau le poing. La pierre rubis s'illumina. Héla senti le feu ardent la consumant s'éteindre. Ses membres se recomposèrent peu à peu sous son regard fasciné._

 _-« Que…qu'as-tu fait ? » Hoqueta-t-elle._

 _-« Ton corps s'est entièrement consumé pourtant ton essence a survécu et erré dans l'espace. Jamais je n'avais contemplé pareil miracle. Ton esprit semble avoir refusé de s'éteindre, soutenu par une force surnaturelle qui m'est inconnue. Ton essence s'est balancé entre vie et mort, une situation peu commune, comme un symbole parfait de l'art éphémère. »_

 _La voix du géant ganté chantait. Héla eut l'impression qu'il lui décrivait son triste état comme un poète adressait une prose à son auditoire. Il reprit._

 _-« J'ai perçu ton aura errant dans l'espace. Ce qui restait de toi menaçait de s'éteindre à tout instant, pourtant tu étais comme une lumière attirant les insectes. »_

 _La Déesse n'apprécia guère la comparaison mais ne la releva pas._

 _-« Les chances que je te trouve demeuraient presque infimes. Cela tient du miracle ou de la destinée à toi de voir quelle explication te sied le plus. Quoi qu'il en soit je t'ai restauré et accordé un nouveau corps. Peut-être était-ce simplement pour étancher ma soif de curiosité._

 _L'Asgardienne jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la pierre rubis. Le colosse le remarqua son regard furtif._

 _-« Comme tu as pu le constater ce que je t'ai offert d'une main, je peux immédiatement le reprendre de l'autre. Tu n'es entière et en vie que grâce au pouvoir de la pierre de la réalité. Aussi tu serais bien avisé de ne plus jamais tenter de t'en prendre à moi. Sauf si tu aspires au repos éternel. Si tel est ton désire je te l'accorderai de bon cœur._

 _-Je suis la Déesse de la mort ! » Cracha Héla indignée. « Je ne crains guère la mort, je la cause ! J'en suis l'incarnation même !_

 _-La Déesse de la mort ? » Murmura le colosse dont l'intérêt semblait grandir de seconde en seconde._

 _Héla se redressa et darda son interlocuteur d'un regard haineux._

 _-« Je suis Héla Odinsdottir, première née d'Odin et reine légitime d'Asgard ! » Clama fièrement l'impétueuse guerrière._

 _-« Fille d'Odin ? Oui cela me revient à présent. Je t'ai perçu dans les souvenirs du Dieu du Tonnerre, tu étais la face sombre de l'histoire d'Asgard. Un chapitre que beaucoup avaient espéré clore à tout jamais. » Susurra-t-il sans détacher son regard de la guerrière._

 _La princesse fut frappée de stupéfaction. Le géant difforme semblait en savoir long sur l'histoire d'Asgard et il avait même mentionné son avorton de frère. Elle regarda le géant plus intensément._

 _-« Qui es-tu ? Tu portes les six pierres de l'infinie ! Aucun être ne les avait jamais brandis à l'unisson ! Tu sembles avoir accédé à des secrets jalousement gardés par l'engeance d'Odin._

 _-C'est à moins de poser les questions ! » L'interrompit Thanos avec autorité. « Sache toutefois que je suis Thanos de Titan. Fils d'Alars et dernier représentant de ma race._

 _-Titan ? » Répéta Héla._

 _-« J'ai rencontré tes frères et bien d'autres représentants de ton peuple. Ton essence diffère pourtant de la leur. Tu es unique. Aucun Asgardien que j'ai rencontré n'aurait pu survivre dans l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé. En quoi diffères-tu à ce point des tiens, Héla fille d'Odin ? »_

 _La Déesse de la mort se mordit les lèvres. Elle était à sa merci, une situation aussi inconfortable qu'effrayante. Avait-elle surmonté l'exil et la mort pour tomber sous la coupe d'un monstre surpuissant aux desseins obscurs ? Elle ne voyait pour l'instant aucune raison de lui mentir. Ce Thanos avait déjà démontré à quel point elle était sous son emprise désormais. Elle ne lui accorderait toutefois pas la satisfaction de se soumettre comme une brebis apeurée. Elle soutint le regard glacé du Titan._

 _-« Je tire ma force d'Asgard elle-même, la mortalité n'a pas la même emprise sur moi que sur mes pairs. De par mon statut de première née du Père de tout et de par mon lien étroit avec la mort, la magie d'Asgard coule dans mes veines d'une façon que tu ne peux concevoir._

 _-Asgard n'est plus que poussière. » Souligna Thanos._

 _-Surtur… » Souffla-t-elle avec dégout. « Ainsi la prophétie s'est accomplie. Ce démon infernal a bel et bien détruit Asgard. Tout cela par la faute des bâtards d'Odin ! » Cracha-t-elle la voix dévorée par le mépris._

 _En dépit de toute prudence, elle s'approcha de Thanos et l'agrippa par les épaules. Ce dernier ne frémit pas à son contact mais releva toutefois sa main gantée. Héla senti le souffle du Titan caresser son visage._

 _-« Tu dis avoir déjà rencontré mes frères. Qu'est-il advenu d'eux ? Dis-le-moi ! Je dois les retrouver et les faire payer ! Je leur ferai pleurer des larmes de sang !_

 _-Pareil spectacle aurait certainement été très divertissant malheureusement je vais devoir briser tes douces aspirations. Tes deux frères sont déjà morts….par ma main ! »_

 _Le ton de sa voix ne laissait aucun doute subsister quant à la véracité de ses paroles. L'Asgardienne recula comme si Thanos l'avait frappé en plein visage. Toute une palette d'émotions gagna successivement ses traits. Asgard n'était plus. Odin s'était éteint. Ses damnés frères, les artisans de sa chute avaient eux aussi périt. Que lui restait-il désormais ? Sa colère et sa détresse prirent le pas sur sa raison. Elle matérialisa une autre lame noire dans sa main et la brandit sous la gorge du Titan. Peu lui importait qu'il la renvoie dans l'abîme désormais, qu'avait-elle à perdre ?_

 _-« Si tu dis vrai, tu m'as dérobé ma vengeance Thanos de Titan ! » Lui cria-t-elle avec colère._

 _-« La vengeance ? C'est à cela que tu aspires Asgardienne ? » Répondit calmement Thanos, guère effrayé par la lame menaçant sa gorge._

 _Il sera le poing, la lame se décomposa en un ensemble de bulles qui se mit à flotter autour de la Déesse de la Mort. Cette dernière ne réagit guère comme mesurant les mots du Titan._

 _-« Tu as perdu ta raison d'être n'est-ce pas ? Asgard, ta famille et ton peuple ne sont plus que cendre et tu sembles portée par des ambitions désormais irréalisables. J'ai connu cela. Peut-être n'était-ce pas un cadeau que de te ramener parmi les vivants maintenant que tu as tout perdu. Si tel est ton désir je t'accorderais le repos. » Fit Thanos sur un ton solennel._

 _-Épargne-moi ta pitié Thanos de Titan ! » Vociféra Héla. «Je ne suis guère une fragile jouvencelle quémandant une faveur ! »._

 _Elle se tut un bref instant puis toisa à nouveau son « sauveur »._

 _-« Qu'attends-tu de moi Thanos ? Tu m'as ramené pour étancher ta soif de curiosité et maintenant ? Que veux-tu ? Pourquoi suis-je toujours entière malgré ma défiance ? »_

 _Thanos la fixa un long moment sans rien dire._

 _-« Tu m'intrigues. » Admit le Titan._

 _Héla croisa les bras et leva un sourcil circonspect._

 _-« Le Dieu du mensonge m'a trahi et déçu, c'était un être frêle et sans envergure cherchant désespérément à combler une carence affective. Il pensait que le pouvoir était un droit et non un don. Le Dieu du Tonnerre ne pouvait comprendre ma vision et encore moins la portée et le sens de mes actes. Il n'était qu'un sôt, naïf et guidé par ses pulsions. Tu es différente. Je perçois quelque chose de familier en toi. »_

 _Héla décroisa les bras et toisa le Titan perplexe. Ce dernier leva la main droite et lui tendit. L'Asgardienne le regarda sans comprendre._

 _-« Viens avec moi, je te montrerai un nouvel univers. Un univers remodelé par mes soins. Peut-être y trouveras-tu ta place. Peut-être puis-je t'aider à la trouver. »_

 _La guerrière fixa hésitante la volumineuse main tendue vers elle. Elle croisa à nouveau le regard du Titan et se perdit dans son regard un long moment. Elle leva doucement sa main avec appréhension puis la posa dans la paume du Titan. Elle redressa la tête avec détermination._

 _-« Montre-moi ! »Souffla-t-elle._

* * *

 ** _2023_**

 _Les Chitauris étaient des créatures répugnantes. À moitié machine, à moitié reptile, leur simple apparence provoquait le dégoût. Leur loyauté envers leur seigneur et maitre demeurait cependant absolue. « Une parfaite armée ou plutôt une race faisant office de chair à canon, à l'image des Berserkers. » Songea Héla._

 _La Déesse de la mort siégeait désormais à la droite du Titan Fou. Ce dernier, en dépit de son statut n'était guère vêtu pour partir au combat. Il ressemblait davantage à un fermier. Toutefois jamais le gant doré ne quittait sa main gauche. Fidèle à sa sombre nature, Héla avait convoité les joyaux. Durant les premières années qu'elle avait passées au côté du Titan, elle n'avait guetté qu'une occasion de le lui arracher et de le poignarder dans le dos. Thanos ne s'était fait aucune illusion quant à ses intentions. Il s'était presque amusé de ses tentatives vouées à l'échec. Le Titan avait toujours un coup d'avance sur elle, il travestissait la réalité et anticipait ses actions. Pire encore, il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi il n'avait jamais daigné mettre sa première menace à exécution. Le Titan avait toléré bien des offenses sans pour autant sévir. Une attitude qui contrastait fortement avec sa réputation. Jamais personne n'aurait soupçonné qu'il puisse faire preuve d'une quelconque clémence. Peut-être comprenait-il qu'il était dans la nature de la guerrière de convoiter le pouvoir. Thanos était un être unique doté d'une volonté inébranlable. À bien des égards, il rappelait à la Déesse le conquérant inébranlable qu'avait été Odin avant de devenir trop mou et trop gras pour étendre sa conquête au-delà des neuf mondes. La quiétude froide du Titan était déconcertante. Héla dû admettre que le colosse l'impressionnait. N'avait-il pas conquis le cosmos et éliminé la moitié de l'univers ? Ses propres aspirations, ses ambitions les plus folles palissaient face aux actes du Titan. Elle avait depuis peu cessé de tenter de le détrôner. Sans même en prendre conscience elle s'était peu à peu rapprochée de Thanos._

 _Elle s'enfonça sur son siège et croisa les jambes. Affalé sur son trône massif, le maitre des joyaux siégeait à sa gauche. Un Chitauri pourvu d'une armure hautement plus sophistiquée que celles de ses pairs se présenta face à eux. Il s'inclina bien bas puis tira sur une chaine massive. Un homme vêtu d'un uniforme en lambeau s'écroula sur le sol. Il portait un collier d'esclave rattaché à la chaine du Chitauri. Un énième ennemi vaincu ayant eu la sottise de s'opposer au Titan. Héla était coutumière de ce genre de spectacle. Des années durant de multiples races avaient tentées en vain de s'en prendre à Thanos avant de réaliser leur impuissance. Si la plupart des peuples avaient abdiqué face à la puissance du Titan Fou, les prétendus héros de Midgard n'avaient guère eu le bon sens d'en faire autant. Voilà des années qu'ils complotaient pour défaire ce que le compagnon de la mort avait accompli. Chacune de leurs tentatives s'étaient soldée par un échec cuisant. Initialement, Thanos avait preuve d'une mansuétude déconcertante mais les assauts répétés des terriens eurent raison de sa patience. Le Titan s'était montré très imaginatif quant à la façon de les occire. Aucun des valeureux Avengers n'était mort de la même façon. Héla s'était délecté de ce spectacle, saluant la créativité du Titan. Elle regrettait toutefois de ne pas avoir pu assister à la mise à mort de ses frères. Elle se pencha en avant et contempla avec attention le nouvel arrivant._

 _Son uniforme déchiré avait perdu ses couleurs, il était gris et délavé. La fatigue de l'humain était lisible sur son visage cerné et couvert d'hématomes. En dépit de la crasse et du sang maculant son visage, la guerrière put déduire qu'il demeurait jeune et vigoureux. Dans ses yeux gris bleus se lisait une combativité surprenante pour un adversaire défait. L'homme s'appuya sur ses mains et bomba le torse. Agenouillé face au Titan, le soldat n'affichait qu'une détermination inébranlable contrastant fortement avec sa situation désespérée. Cet humain n'était guère fait du bois dont étaient bâtis les lâches. Héla admira son attitude digne. Thanos quant à lui n'avait guère l'air amusé. Seule une profonde lassitude se lisait sur son visage violet. Il soupira._

 _-« Steve Rogers, dit Captain America. Leader des Avengers ou devrais-je dire dernier d'entre eux._

 _-Je ne suis plus Captain America depuis des années. » Rectifia l'humain sur un ton qu'Héla trouva particulièrement insolent._

 _-« Dans ce cas je te prie de m'excuser soldat ! J'avoue ne pas m'être intéressé de près à ton parcours. »_

 _Le regard de Rogers s'attarda un bref instant sur la Déesse de la Mort avant d'à nouveau se braquer sur le Titan. Ce dernier se leva de son trône et s'avança vers l'humain._

 _-« Il y a bien des années, après avoir mené ma croisa à terme, ton compagnon d'armes, le Dieu du Tonnerre s'est présenté devant moi. Ivre de revanche, il tenta de me terrasser. J'ai tâché de lui faire comprendre que ses efforts étaient futiles. Je ne désirais nullement sa mort pas plus que la tienne, ni celle d'aucun d'entre vous. Ma mission étant terminé, à quoi bon continuer à faire couler le sang ? Je n'aspirais qu'à la quiétude et au repos mais ton ami est resté sourd à la raison. Il m'a forcé la main. Je pense qu'en son for intérieur il voulait mourir. L'échec et le deuil le consumaient. Je lui aie pris ce qu'il avait de plus cher et loin de pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit, il n'a pu que constater son impuissance. Le tuer était presqu'un acte de miséricorde, même si j'admets que tu ne puisses le concevoir. Je t'assure cependant qu'il est parti sans douleur. »_

 _Héla grimaça un bref instant à la mention du Dieu du Tonnerre. Elle aurait tant voulu assister à son trépas, contempler toutes traces d'espoir mourir dans son regard. Mieux encore, elle aurait préféré porter elle-même le coup fatal. Bien que son respect pour Thanos ait grandi au fil du temps, elle conservait toujours à son égard une amertume non dissimulée pour lui avoir dérobé sa chance de se venger._

 _-« Je me doute bien que ce qui est t'arrivé doit t'apparaitre profondément injuste. Inacceptable même ! Je ne te ferais pas l'offense de te dire que je compatis, cela sonnerait certainement comme une hypocrisie puisque tes pertes sont de mon fait. Néanmoins, sache que je comprends ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on échoue tout en étant persuadé d'avoir raison. Je suis sûr que de nobles idéaux guident tes actes soldats. Tu te bas pour retrouver ce que tu as perdu, ou devrais-je dire ce que je t'ai arraché. Que je n'aie pris aucun plaisir à faire disparaitre la moitié de l'univers n'a certainement aucune importance à tes yeux. Qu'est-ce que cela change pour toi après tout ? Cela n'apaise en rien les tourments qui t'accablent. »_

 _Rogers toisa Thanos avec mépris, il soutint son regard glacé. Le Titan s'abaissa à son niveau pour le regarder droit dans les yeux._

 _-« La fatalité est un concept difficile à accepter. Intolérable pour certains ! J'ai échoué à sauver les miens moi aussi. Ils ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir. J'ai fait tout ce qui était en pouvoir pour les sauver, j'ai mis à leur service tous les dons dont je disposais. Tout comme toi, je refusais d'accepter l'idée que je ne puisse sauver mon peuple. Nous avons tous les deux échoués mais tu peux néanmoins puiser un certain réconfort dans le fait d'avoir été reconnu par les tiens comme un champion, un héros, un modèle à suivre. Les miens m'ont maudit et renié toute ma vie durant ! Ils sont morts en étant persuadé que je suis un monstre dément et cruel. Je puis t'assurer que s'ils étaient encore parmi nous, leur opinion à mon égard ne changerait guère. »_

 _Thanos marqua une brève pause pour laisser au soldat vaincu le temps de digérer ses propos, puis reprit._

 _-« J'ai fini par accepter l'idée que je n'aurais jamais pu les sauver. J'ai sottement espéré que vous en feriez de même. Mais ce n'est pas dans votre nature de renoncer n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'abandonnez jamais. Aussi peut-être ai-je fait une erreur en vous laissant en vie. J'étais fatigué. Je ne désirais plus tuer, un acte qui m'est pourtant aussi naturel que de respirer. Je réalise maintenant que j'aurais sans doute mieux fait de vous éliminer pour vous éviter de sombrer dans le désespoir, le même désespoir qui a amené l'Asgardien à ma porte._

 _-En effet, tu as été bien naïf de croire que nous pourrions te laisser en paix après le massacre innommable que tu as perpétré ! Tu ne cesses de parler de miséricorde. Ce qu'un simulacre que tu affiches pour masquer ta folie ! » Répliqua sèchement Steve Rogers._

 _-« Je suis si fatigué d'entendre ça ! » Soupira le Titan._

 _-« Tu dis vrai Thanos. Il n'est pas dans notre nature de renoncer. C'est sans doute cela qui nous différencie car tu as renoncé à ton âme en agissant comme tu l'as fait toute ta vie ! Tu prétends avoir accepté la mort des tiens mais je vois maintenant qu'il n'en est rien ! La disparition des tiens continue à te hanter. C'est en leur nom que tu perpétues tes crimes, dans l'espoir fou de te racheter. Tu ne comprends toujours pas que tu les déshonore en agissant ainsi. Tu n'as fait qu'étendre tes propres tourments à l'ensemble de l'univers, rien de plus ! Je ne peux même pas te haïr Thanos, j'ai pitié de toi ! » Clama Rogers sans baisser la tête._

 _-« Tes paroles sont aussi tranchantes qu'une lame. Je m'étais demandé pourquoi le Dieu du Tonnerre avait choisi de suivre un mortel chétif bien plus faible que lui. Je le comprends à présent. Tu as une force que ni lui, ni Stark n'ont jamais eue. J'admire ton courage Steve Rodgers, même si ta naïveté infantile me chagrine. »_

 _Il se redressa et toisa l'humain._

 _-« Il est évident que la disparition des miens m'a influencé. À quoi bon le nier ? Mais ce que j'ai accompli les dépasse. Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, moi, la terre ou Titan ! Tout cela nous dépasse tous complètement ! Vous persistez à vous raccrocher à des principes obsolètes, sans comprendre que vos idéaux ne sont rien face à l'extinction. L'univers évolue bien au-delà de vos considérations. Penses-tu réellement que les nouvelles générations se soucieront du pourquoi de leur survie ? Qu'elles pleureront éternellement des êtres qui ne sont plus ? Ta précieuse humanité n'a pas été bâtie par des idéaux Captain. La triste histoire de l'humanité n'est qu'une succession de guerres et de conquêtes, de rapport de force entre forts et puissants, riches et pauvres, vainqueurs et vaincus. Il en va de même pour la plupart des races évoluant au sein de notre univers. Voilà, la triste histoire de notre univers Steve Rogers. Tu es une idéologie morte et éteinte depuis longtemps. Tes principes ? De simples histoires que tu t'évertues à te raconter pour te persuader que ta vie a eu un sens quelconque. Sais-tu comment finira ton histoire ? Comment finira l'histoire de l'humanité ? Comme toutes les histoires ayant jamais été racontées. Par la mort Captain ! Rien que la mort ! »_

 _Héla se mit à applaudir bruyamment. Thanos, Captain America et le Chitauri tournèrent la tête à l'unisson. La Déesse se leva de son siège en affichant une expression taquine. Elle s'avança vers Thanos tout en faisant craquer ses longs doigts._

 _-« Ces longues tirades deviennent quelque peu pompeuses et hors de propos ! N'est-ce point donc une exécution Seigneur Thanos ? Sans vouloir vous offenser je préférerais me jeter du haut d'une tour plutôt que de continuer à endurer une minute de plus cet interminable échange ! Je puis moi-même exécuter ce pénible vermisseau si tel est votre bon plaisir. »_

 _Thanos la regarda d'un air lourd, Héla se contenta de lui adresser un sourire en coin tout en croisant les bras._

 _-« Ta compagne dit vrai ! Tu ferais mieux de m'exécuter maintenant car jamais je ne renoncerais ! Tant que je suis en vie tu as toujours un adversaire en lice ! » Clama Captain America._

 _-« Un adversaire en lice dis-tu ? Est-ce un trait d'humour qui m'échappe ? » Répondit Thanos en reportant son attention sur le prisonnier._

 _-« Non je ne vaux rien comme humoriste._

 _-Ni comme stratège de toute évidence ! » Railla Héla d'une voix stridente._

 _Rogers ne releva guère la pique, il se redressa et fixa le duo infernal sans peur._

 _-« Je ne crains pas la mort ! Si je dois mourir ce sera avec la certitude que quelqu'un parviendra à défaire tes crimes Thanos. Tes jours sont comptés !_

 _-Voilà de bien nobles sentiments venant d'un condamné ! » Répliqua Héla en haussant les épaules._

 _-« Ces sentiments ont guidé toutes ma vie, j'accepte sans regret de mourir pour eux !_

 _\- Dans ce cas, permets-moi d'accéder à ta requête ridicule ! »_

 _Sans prévenir Héla matérialisa une lame de 13 pouces dans sa main gauche._ _À la vitesse de l'éclair, elle l'abattis sur la gorge du soldat, séparant sa tête de ses épaules. La tête du leader des Avengers roula aux pieds de Thanos, tandis que son corps sans vie s'effondra sur le sol. Un long silence morbide s'empara de la salle du trône. Le Titan contempla le sang de l'humain s'agglutiner sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il souille ses bottes. Héla essuya avec désinvolture le sang maculant sa lame noire. Devant le regard sévère que le Titan lui adressa, elle se contenta de sourire d'un air mauvais._

 _-« Il ne t'appartenait pas de prendre sa vie ! Et encore moins sans mon accord !_

 _-Bien sûr que si mon seigneur ! Je vous ai simplement facilité la tâche. En outre j'ai pris plaisir à exécuter une aussi sotte requête ! » Répondit la Déesse de la mort en pouffant._

 _-« Ton insolence et ta désinvolture infantile deviennent intolérables, Asgardienne ! Beaucoup ont connu une mort violente pour bien moins que ça._

 _Héla enfonça sa lame noire sur le sol couvert de dalle et regarda très sérieusement le Titan. Son visage n'affichait plus aucune malice._

 _-« Prendre une vie est dans ma nature et dans la vôtre seigneur Thanos. N'est-ce pas cela que vous avez vu en moi jadis ? N'est-ce pas pour cela que vous pensiez me connaitre avant même de me demander mon nom ? Cet homme n'aurait pas renoncé, pas plus que ses pairs n'ont abandonné. Vous avez plus de puissance que quiconque dans le cosmos. Mon palmarès en matière de victimes fait pâle figure par rapport au vôtre. Alors pourquoi affichez-vous désormais pareil flegme ? Pourquoi laissez-vous le doute vous consumer ? Qu'est-ce qui retient votre bras ? »_

 _Sans prévenir, Thanos l'agrippa par la gorge et la souleva du sol. La pierre de la réalité s'illumina. Le visage de la Déesse de la mort se couvrit de cloque, sa peau se mit à fumer. Malgré elle, la guerrière grimaça de douleur. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait été trop tirée sur la corde avec le Titan. Ce dernier la sonda impassible. Héla lutta intérieurement pour ne pas laisser la panique la dévorer. Une tâche ô combien difficile tant elle sentait son corps se consumer peu à peu. Il n'allait pas la tuer, elle en était certaine. Ce n'était qu'une leçon, un rappel à l'ordre. Thanos la regarda brûler intérieurement sans émotion quelques secondes qui firent à la Déesse l'effet d'une éternité. Enfin il la lâcha. Elle s'effondra à genoux sur le sol. Son corps se recomposa comme si tout ce qu'elle avait enduré n'avait jamais été rien de plus qu'une illusion._

 _-« Tes mots mielleux ne me trompent guère Asgardienne ! Je connais ton désir, je sais quelle passion brûle en toi. »_

 _Héla passa ses mains sur sa gorge et releva la tête. Elle le darda d'un regard sans équivoque._

 _-« Dans ce cas pourquoi suis-je toujours entière Thanos ? »_

 _Ce dernier la toisa un bref instant puis congédia le Chitauri d'un bref signe de têt. La créature s'inclina bien bas avant de s'éclipser. Héla en profita pour se redresser, elle chassa avec désinvolture une mèche de cheveux noirs lui barrant la vue._

 _-« Je suis las et fatigué._

 _-J'en conviens mon Seigneur, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris la vie de ce vermisseau._

 _-Tu prétends donc avoir agi pour me rendre service ? Ton outrecuidance ne connaît nulle limite, femme. » Riposta Thanos légèrement amusé._

 _La Déesse de la Mort se passa la main dans les cheveux, Thanos lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers son trône. Il s'assit avec nonchalance, le regard perdu. Il s'attarda sur le corps sans tête du défunt Captain America. Il leva un doigt, la pierre rubis de la réalité s'illumina et le corps sans vie du champion de l'humanité disparue. Héla lui adressa une moue peinée._

 _-« J'aurais aimé garder la tête comme trophée ! » Siffla-t-elle d'un air presque boudeur._

 _-« Tout n'est donc que divertissement à tes yeux ?_

 _-Oh que non ! Je suis porté par une vision. J'ai vu en vous une force, une volonté inébranlable que je n'avais perçue que chez mon propre père du temps où il pouvait se targuer d'être un véritable guerrier. À bien des égards vous me rappelez Odin à son paroxysme. Déterminé, passionné, impitoyable mais vous seigneur Thanos, vous n'avez jamais fait aucune concession. En dépit du fait que l'univers entier s'est ligué contre vous, vous n'avez guère cédé. Qu'importe à quel point le monde s'est uni pour prétendre que vous aviez tort, contrairement à mon lâche de père vous n'avez fait aucun compromis. Vous avez porté votre croisade à terme quelqu'un soit le prix. Vous avez à tout jamais marqué l'univers de votre empreinte. Vous avez remodelé le cosmos à votre image. Mais aujourd'hui vous êtes las et fatigué, vous êtes accablés par le poids de tout ce que vous avez sacrifié. Vous avez découvert que la vie ne s'arrête guère après avoir accompli un objectif. Que vous reste-t-il si ce n'est la paix seigneur Thanos ? Je crains de voir votre feu s'éteindre comme celui d'Odin s'est éteint. Plutôt retourner au néant que de voir un autre être d'exception se changer en un vieillard craintif, mou et sans envergure véritable ! » Clama Héla._

 _-« J'apprécie tes flatteries à leur juste valeur. » Répondit ironiquement Thanos guère dupe quant aux réelles intentions. « Tu désires donc m'offrir ce que tu as jadis offert à Odin ? »_

 _-« Non ! » Riposta Héla. « Je veux prendre part à votre vision, marcher à vos côtés, vivre à travers vous ! » Fit l'Asgardienne._

 _Thanos ne répondit pas._

 _-« Vous ne cherchez pas à régner, vous ne voulez pas de ce fardeau. Je puis le comprendre mais les défenseurs de Midgard et de bien d'autres mondes ne l'entendront pas de cette oreille. Vous savez comme moi qu'ils continueront à s'opposer à vous. Ils n'ont plus grand-chose à perdre. Leurs morts ne seraient qu'un bref instant de répit. Quand bien même vous les terrasseriez tous à l'instant, d'autres êtres, d'autres forces s'opposeront à vous. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Cet univers vous a rejeté et continuera à le faire. Vous êtes fatigué, vous avez consacré votre vie à votre croisade, tant sacrifié que la volonté de continuer à tuer s'est éteinte. Laissez-moi donc prendre le relais. Laissez-moi mener vos armées et maintenir l'ordre. Laissez-moi être votre exécutrice comme je l'ai été pour Odin. »_

 _Le Titan se caressa le menton en la contemplant avec intérêt._

 _-« Tes ambitions sont sans limites femme et la tempérance t'est étrangère. Tu espères que, contrairement à Odin, je t'accorderais la liberté de conquérir le cosmos. Un tel projet m'indiffère. Je n'ai pas éliminé la moitié de l'univers pour continuer à faire couler le sang des survivants. Les habitants de cet univers ont assez souffert. Je ne leur affligerais pas un nouveau tyran sanguinaire._

 _-Vous vous méprenez Seigneur ! » Répliqua Héla. « Je vous parle d'amener l'ordre, de faire office de moyen de dissuasion. D'inspirer la crainte de façon à ce que nulle ne se dresse à nouveau contre vous. De faire taire toute forme de complot vous menaçant avant même qu'ils ne se forment. Vous m'aviez dit que je trouverais peut-être ma place au sein de ce nouvel univers. Cette place m'apparaît clairement désormais. Je puis vous aider à garantir la durabilité de votre vision. »_

 _Thanos ne répondit pas, Héla s'approcha du siège du Titan et plia le genou._

 _-« Moi, Héla Odinsdottir, fille ainée d'Odin, Déesse de la mort et reine légitime d'Asgard, je vous prête mon allégeance et vous assure mon éternelle loyauté. »_

 _Thanos laissa échapper un bref rire sonore, Héla redressa la tête étonnée._

 _-« Tels étaient les mots de ton frère, le prince du mensonge, avant de tenter de me trancher la gorge. Peut-être as-tu plus en commun avec lui que tu ne le prétends._

 _-Le bâtard Jotun ? » Hoqueta Héla._

 _-« J'ai autrefois fait l'erreur d'accepter l'allégeance de ton frère. Il ne m'a apporté que déception, échec et trahison. Pourquoi t'accorderais-je ma confiance fille d'Odin ?_

 _-Sauf votre respect seigneur Thanos, vous auriez dû reconsidérer le choix de vos serviteurs ! Un bâtard dégénéré de Jotunheim ! Que pensiez-vous donc en tirer ? » Répliqua Héla hilare. « A la différence de cet avorton je n'ai guère trahi celui en qui j'avais accordé mon allégeance. Odin m'a trahi ! Il a effacé mon nom de l'histoire d'Asgard pour cacher sa honte et m'a renié. Mon peuple s'est détourné de moi !_

 _-Et c'est pour cela que je devrais t'accorder ma confiance ? »_

 _Héla se redressa et s'approcha doucement du Titan, toujours assis sur son trône._

 _-« Non, parce que contrairement à mon chétif frère, je ne quémande rien, j'offre._

 _-Tu es très impudente pour une femme qui a tout perdu ! » Souligna Thanos._

 _-« Impudente moi ? » Minauda Héla. « C'est en mon royaume que les impudents venaient mourir. Je puis vous offrir ce que nul être au monde ne vous offrira jamais. Je puis vous offrir ce que vous avez secrètement désiré toute votre vie durant._

 _-Et qu'est-ce donc ? » Souffla Thanos._

 _Sans prévenir l'Asgardienne se posa sur ses genoux massifs. Elle passa amoureusement ses bras autour du cou du Titan. Ce dernier n'esquissa pas un geste pour l'arrêter. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir son souffle sur son visage._

 _-« La mort ! » Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille._

 _Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec passion._

* * *

 _ **Des milliers d'années après note ère**_

Thor grommela en s'effondrant sur le sol. Les liens qui l'enserraient disparurent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Les doigts d'Héla l'agrippèrent violemment par la nuque pour le forcer à redresser la tête. La Déesse de la mort le sera avec une telle intensité que le fils d'Odin eut l'impression d'être un lapin prisonnier des serres d'un rapace. Héla lui fit face et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Bouleversé, l'Asgardien contempla le visage de la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Bien que délicat, le visage félin d'Héla était consumé par la démence. Elle lui adressa un sourire carnassier dévoilant des dents affûtées d'un blanc éclatant. Dans son regard cerné se lisait toute sa malveillance. Elle se délectait du trouble et de la douleur de son cadet. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient comme des feux follets. Thor faillit détourner le regard horrifié par ce qu'il y vit. Dans sa perversité folle, Héla lui faisait l'effet d'un reflet corrompu du guerrier impétueux et avide de gloire qu'il avait jadis été avant de s'assagir au contact des habitants de Midgard.

La Déesse de la mort leva doucement la main gauche et effleura délicatement la joue de son frère. Son contact fit à Thor l'effet d'un nœud de ver. Elle fit délicatement glisser ses longs doigts sinueux sous son menton et entreprit de doucement le caresser en un simulacre d'affection. Thor trouva la force d'agripper sa main, la stoppant dans son entreprise. Il écarta sa main de son visage, le visage hargneux. Héla resserra son emprise sur sa nuque. Ses ongles noirs s'enfoncèrent comme des aiguilles dans la peau du jeune Dieu. Elle se riait de sa résistance. Thor agrippa fermement son autre main pour tenter de se dégager quand sans prévenir elle se libéra de sa poigne d'un geste furtif. Elle l'attrapa par les tempes et lui fracassa violemment le visage contre le sol. Sous l'impact aussi violent que soudain, les cartilages de l'Asgardien faillirent céder. Thor grogna de douleur et pivota sur le dos. Il porta ses mains vers son nez et senti son sang chaud et poisseux glisser entre ses doigts.

-« Bienvenue chez toi mon frère ! » Fit Héla en se redressant fièrement.

La voix d'Héla sonna comme un écho. Thor se redressa essuyant le sang qui souillait son visage avant de regarder autour de lui. Il écarquilla incrédule. Sa vue lui jouait un tour. Sous ses yeux ébahis, se dressait une large salle royale identique à ses souvenirs. D'or et de marbre, la pièce était la reconstitution parfaite de la salle du trône d'Asgard. Face à lui, surplombant la gigantesque salle, se trouvait le trône de son père.

-« Impossible… » Souffla-t-il incrédule.

-« J'ai apporté au royaume quelques touches personnelles de-ci de-là mais dans l'ensemble je gage que tu ne seras guère dépaysé. » Précisa Héla railleuse.

-« Ce n'est que tromperie ! J'ai vu Asgard se consumer sous mes yeux ! » S'emporta Thor refusant de reconnaitre comme authentique tout ce qui s'offrait à sa vue.

-« Oui en effet ! Lorsque tu as lâché ce misérable démon sur notre foyer ! » Beugla Héla avec fureur.

Le semblant de calme qu'elle affichait jusque-là vola en éclat. Elle fonça sur l'Asgardien déconcerté et le frappa violemment en plein visage. Surpris, Thor n'opposa aucune résistance. Il fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière comme heurté par un boulet de canon. Il n'eut guère le temps de se relever, la reine des morts fondit sur lui.

-« Le vieil imbécile a dû se retourner dans sa tombe face à pareille ironie ! » Cracha-t-elle.

Elle lui envoya violemment son pied dans les côtes. Thor se cambra sous le choc.

-« Il craignait que mes ambitions mènent Asgard à sa perte, alors qu'au final c'est bel et bien toi qui as causé le Ragnarok ! Le fils prodigue ! Le digne héritier ! Quelle farce ! »

Consumée par la soif de vengeance, l'Asgardienne leva le genou et entreprit de piétiner la boîte crânienne du Dieu blessé. Thor leva la main et intercepta le coup. Il saisit le talon en plein vol et le repoussa. Héla tituba surprise. Le guerrier en profita pour se redresser et la frappa dans le plexus solaire de toutes ses forces. Son assaut plia l'Asgardienne en deux. Thor abattit à nouveau son poing et frappa sa sœur en plein visage. Héla virevolta en arrière et s'effondra sur le sol.

Thor tendit le bras. Thanos avait fait disparaitre Stormbreaker par un portail, toutefois il devait être possible de rappeler l'arme quel que soit l'endroit où le Titan l'avait envoyé. Héla ne lui accorda cependant pas le répit nécessaire. Elle matérialisa des lames acérées comme des rasoirs et les projeta en direction du jeune Ase. Thor plongea sur le côté et esquiva de justesse les lames qui passèrent juste au-dessus de sa tête. La Déesse de la mort joint ses dix doigts puis écarta les mains, invoquant une longue lame d'une taille bien supérieure aux précédentes. Elle l'agrippa comme un javelot et la projeta à pleine vitesse vers l'Asgardien. Thor serra les poings. Son esprit entra en transe. Il senti un courant électrique parcourir chacun de ses membres. Ses cellules prirent feu. Il invoqua la foudre. Comme en réponse à son appel un éclair fracassa le plafond et fit irruption dans la salle du trône, consumant la lance avant même qu'elle ne le touche. Les pupilles du Dieu du Tonnerre virèrent au blanc. Un manteau de foudre entourait son corps comme une nuée. Il était le tonnerre. Il senti une force nouvelle revigorer ses membres. Héla grimaça et lui jeta un regard haineux.

-« J'ignore par quel moyen tu as survécu à la lame de Surtur mais je vais te renvoyer définitivement dans l'abime !

-Tu as déjà essayé ce petit tour en vain ! » Lui rappela la guerrière avec mépris.

Drapé de son manteau de foudre, Thor fonça sur elle en hurlant. Héla prit appui sur ses jambes et sauta au-dessus de lui évitant son assaut. Elle atterrit avec grâce et pivota pour lui faire face. Thor serra les poings, la foudre crépitait au moindre de ses gestes. Héla lui adressa un sourire puis porta deux doigts à ses lèvres. Elle siffla. Thor hésita un bref instant. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent tout autour d'eux. Une horde de Chitauris armés jusqu'aux dents fit irruption dans la pièce. Thor se figea surpris.

-« Abattez-le ! » Glapit Héla.

Les créatures cauchemardesques brandirent leurs armes vers le Dieu du Tonnerre et tirèrent à l'unisson. Thor leva ses mains devant lui, adoptant une posture défensive. Son manteau de foudre dévia sans peine les tirs des créatures. Leurs armes n'étaient que des brindilles face à ses pouvoirs divins. Il sauta vers la horde et atterrit en plein milieu en frappant violemment le sol de son poing. Une explosion retentie tout autour de lui. Les Chitauris furent balayés comme emporté par un torrent foudroyant. L'Asgardien se redressa au beau milieu d'un amas de corps reptiliens calcinés. La puanteur des corps brulés emplit ses narines. Non loin de lui, Héla brandit une nouvelle lame vers lui comme un défi.

Thor se prépara pour un nouvel assaut, lorsqu'une douleur lancinante lui traversa le flanc. Il poussa un bref gémissement. Une lame acérée venait de déchirer sa chair. Il contempla avec horreur 3 pouces de métal sortir de son flanc. Il tomba à genoux et cracha une gerbe de sang. Le manteau de foudre le protégeant naguère s'éteignit aussitôt. Quelqu'un tira brutalement la lame derrière lui. Thor cria en sentant le métal s'extirper violemment de sa chair. Il porta sa main sur son flanc, tentant péniblement d'empêcher son sang de couler à flots. Sa vue se fit plus trouble. Il entendit sa sœur donner un ordre à quelqu'un. Il sentit qu'une personne se mouvait derrière lui. Une silhouette passa devant lui. Thor du lutter pour ne pas perdre conscience. Héla s'avança vers lui. Il cligna des yeux et lutta désespérément contre l'envie de s'effondrer.

-« Quelle combativité trésor ! Nous avons peut-être plus en commun qu'un père indigne après tout ! » Fit Héla sur un ton faussement admiratif.

Une forme humanoïde apparut au côté d'Héla. Il devait s'agir d'une femme. Elle portait une armure de plate grise, frappée de motifs noirs. De longues bottes ornées de piques prolongeant ses talons, couvraient ses mollets. Un pagne bleu, soutenu par une large ceinture dorée maintenant le bas de l'armure en place. Une longue cape bleue en lambeau était rattachée à ses épaulières. L'armure était couverte de griffures. De toute évidence elle avait connu bien des guerres. Un horrible masque évoquant une tête de mort dissimulait le visage de la guerrière. De longs cheveux noirs noués en queue de cheval étaient toutefois visibles. Elle tenait dans sa main droite une longue lance pourvue d'une hampe dorée. La pique de la lance semblait être faite d'uru. La surface du métal était maculée de sang. Son sang à lui.

-« Que… » Commença Thor avant de sentir un gout métallique lui emplir la bouche.

Chacun de ses gestes engendraient des vagues de douleur tout au long de son abdomen. Il se devait d'impérativement cautériser la plaie sous peine de se vider de son sang. Héla posa un genou sur le sol et lui saisit violemment les cheveux. La guerrière à ses côtés demeura aussi immobile qu'une statue.

-« Tu dois avoir bien des questions, permets-moi de t'éclairer quelque peu. Après la destruction d'Asgard des mains du démon que tu as sottement libéré, j'ai erré dans l'espace. Mon corps s'est consumé mais mon essence a refusé de s'éteindre. J'ai erré de longues années entre vie et mort. Un étant aussi déconcertant qu'angoissant. Par chance Thanos m'a trouvé et sauvé. »

Thor grimaça. Héla le lâcha et se redressa. Thor lui adressa un regard circonspect en luttant contre la douleur.

-« Et tu t'es senti redevable envers lui ? Sais-tu ce que ce fou a fait ? » Glapit Thor.

-« Je sais mieux que quiconque ce que Thanos a accompli. Il m'a exposé sa vision et m'a offert une place au sein de ce nouvel univers. Je n'avais guère d'autre choix à vrai dire. Toi et le bâtard m'avez dépouillé de tout ce qui m'est cher. Vous m'aviez définitivement privé de ce qui me revenait de plein droit. Heureusement Thanos est généreux envers ceux qui lui sont loyaux. Il a usé des pierres de l'infinie pour créer un nouvel Asgard à mon image.

-Alors tu t'es mis à son service ! » Beugla le fils d'Odin avec indignation. « Tu l'as aidé à perpétrer ses crimes à l'encontre de tout ce qui est pour quelques miettes de pouvoir ! Pour un royaume fantoche ! Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour mais tu me déçois profondément ma sœur ! Où est donc passé ta fierté Asgardienne ? »

Héla éclata d'un rire cristallin puis, en guise de réponse, lui flanqua un violent coup de pied en plein visage.

-« Modère tes propos, petit homme ! Tu es bien la dernière personne à pouvoir me juger ! Toi qui as choisi de suivre d'insignifiants mortels plutôt que de guider ton peuple ! Toi qui n'as su protéger ni ton peuple, ni tes parents, ni ton bâtard de frère, ni même tes frères d'armes ! Tu n'es qu'échec Thor Odinson ! Sous ton règne Asgard s'est éteinte, les neuf mondes sont tombés en ruine ! J'ai restauré ce qui était, Asgard rayonne à nouveau de par mon fait !

-Je ne te croyais pas aussi aveugle et naïve ! Folle et cruelle tu l'étais mais je ne pensais pas que tu te rabaisserais à cela ! Asgard est bien plus qu'un royaume ! C'est un peuple, c'est une âme. Tu ne l'as jamais compris. Voilà pourquoi Odin t'a renié ! Voilà pourquoi tu ne seras jamais digne de régner sur la cité céleste ! Ton allégeance au Titan Fou le prouve.

-Thanos ne pouvait être vaincu pauvre imbécile ! Un guerrier avisé choisit de mener les batailles qu'il peut emporter. À défaut de pouvoir le vaincre, je l'ai rejoint mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, cela n'a guère été avilissant. Thanos est plus grand qu'Odin ne l'a jamais été ! Ce qu'il a accompli, la force dont il a fait preuve dépasse l'entendement. J'ai mené ses armées en son nom, il est vrai. Je me suis tenu à ses côtés et je l'ai aidé à refaçonner l'univers. Oh mon pauvre frère tu ne peux réaliser à quel point cette croisade fut glorieuse ! »

Il cracha à ses pieds, écœuré.

-« As-tu également chauffé son lit en plus de mener ses légions ? T'es-tu allongé à ses côtés comme la plus vile des catins ? » Vociféra-t-il avec mépris.

-« Voilà une question bien indiscrète frérot. Et déplacée de surcroit ! » Minauda l'Asgardienne nullement offensée.

Thor senti ses bras s'engourdirent, il avait froid, il perdait trop de sang. La fille d'Odin le regarda avec davantage de sérieux. À côté d'elle la guerrière masquée demeura immobile comme un automate attendant une directive. Thor leva les yeux vers elle. La démarche de l'inconnue avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier.

-« Je ne vois nulle Asgardien au sein de ta cour. Qu'est-il advenu de ce qui restait de notre peuple ? Ceux qui ont survécu à l'attaque de Thanos, tu t'en es pris à eux ?

-J'allais y venir ! » Fit Héla en levant le doigt. « C'est justement pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici ! »

Elle se tourna vers la guerrière.

-« Dis au Nain d'amener l'anneau ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

L'inconnue ne pipa mot et passa devant Thor sans même lui adresser un regard. L'Asgardien l'entendit s'éloigner derrière lui. Il passa sa main devant lui. Elle était maculée de sang.

-« Qu'est-il advenu de mon peuple sorcière ?! »

-« Je les ai traqués. Ils avaient trouvé refuge à Alfheim. Leur nombre déjà fortement réduit par les soins des troupes de Thanos, la moitié des survivants restant a bien entendu cessé d'exister lorsque le Titan a claqué des doigts.

-Non… » Souffla Thor affolé.

Il s'en était douté avant même d'attaquer Thanos mais dans sa colère irraisonnée il n'avait songé qu'à sa vengeance. Entendre la vérité de la bouche d'Héla lui retourna le ventre. Une fois encore, son peuple souffrait de son échec. Il se maudit intérieurement aussi diabolique soit sa maudite sœur, elle marquait un point. Il avait échoué sur toute la ligne. La Déesse de la mort le regarda d'un air amusé comme si ses pensées étaient limpides. Indifférente à ses tourments, elle reprit :

-« Comme tu t'en doutes, ils n'ont opposé qu'une bien faible résistance après être tombé entre mes griffes. L'homme de Pierre et son étrange ami ont été les premiers à périr. Les rares guerriers restants sont vite tombés sous mes coups. Les survivants n'ont guère eu d'autres choix que de plier le genou devant leur souveraine légitime.

-Maudite ! » S'emporta Thor. « Il s'agissait de ton peuple ! De ta responsabilité ! À quoi rimait ce carnage insensé ?

-Il en allait de ma survie. » Répondit Héla énigmatique.

-« Quoi ? »

Héla grimaça. Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir derrière eux. Thor pivota la tête en grognant. Son flanc lui faisait toujours souffrir le martyre. La guerrière apparut au côté d'un immense colosse barbu. Le colosse avait les yeux vitreux. Son visage était inexpressif. Ses mains artificielles étaient faites d'Uru. Il portait une étrange boite. Thor senti son cœur battre plus bas en regardant mieux le nouvel arrivant.

-« E..Eitri ? » Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

-« Le Nain ne porte plus d'autre sobriquet que celui d'esclave désormais ! Regarde le il n'a plus rien d'un roi.

-Que lui as-tu fait espèce de garce ?! » Hurla Thor oubliant soudainement sa douleur.

-« Simplement quelques retouches personnelles. » Répondit Héla en haussant les épaules. « Même diminué, il demeure le plus habile forgeron des neuf royaume. Cela aurait été un inexcusable gâchis que de ne pas mettre ses talents à disposition. Il a forgé bien des choses au fils de ces derniers millénaires, sans jamais émettre la moindre plainte, ni protestation. C'est bien là l'avantage de bénéficier d'esclave réanimé par nécromancie.

-Tu as souillé son âme en plus de son esprit ! » S'offusqua Thor.

-« Allons mon frère, une créature aussi insignifiante qu'un Nain ne mérite pas que des larmes royales soient versées sur son sort. Même avant que je ne le rende ainsi, il n'était qu'un esclave. Un être d'importance moindre, juste bon à créer les outils que ses maitres réclament. Si tu dois déplorer la perte d'être cher, adresse plutôt tes larmes à ta camarade si présente. » Fit Héla en pointant la guerrière muette du doigt.

Le sang de Thor ne fit qu'un tour.

-« Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu n'as pas encore compris imbécile ? » Soupira Héla avec agacement. « Retire ton masque et montre lui ton joli minois ma chérie ! »

La guerrière leva machinalement ses mains vers son visage et ôta son masque. Thor écarquilla des yeux en découvrant son identité véritable.

-« Non ! » Gémit-il aussi horrifié que désespéré.

Sous ses yeux se tenait Brunnhilde. Le visage de la dernière des Valkyries était blême et inexpressif. À l'instar du Nain, ses yeux étaient vitreux.

-« Brunnhilde… » Souffla Thor la voix brisée.

Héla vint se placer à la droite de la guerrière et lui caressa doucement les cheveux avec affection. La Valkyrie ne réagit pas comme privé de toute forme d'émotion.

-« Si tu avais vu avec quelle ardeur cette petite s'est efforcé de me faire obstacle ! Tu aurais été très fière d'elle, elle s'est valeureusement battue. En vain bien entendu. Elle fut la première à être ranimé et à rejoindre ma petite collection. La dernière des Valkyries a enfin trouvé un sens à son existence, aux côtés de sa reine légitime. Mon exécutrice ! La trahison de Skurge m'a enseigné que le libre arbitre ne siégeait guère à la fonction d'exécuteur. Comme tu le vois j'apprends de mes erreurs.

-Je prendrais ta tête pour ça ! Je t'en fais le serment ! Je te ferais payer pour ce que tu leur as fait même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire avant de périr ! » Hurla Thor comme possédé.

-« Oui, oui, oui ! Air connu ! » Répondit Héla en levant les yeux au ciel. « Pour en revenir aux derniers représentants d'Asgard, un travers de fortune m'a contraint à me séparer d'eux. Vois-tu, il se trouve qu'au fil des siècles Thanos a fait un usage trop ambitieux des joyaux. Même ces pierres extraordinaires avaient une limite en fin de compte. Elles se sont brisées comme la pierre du temps. Leurs pouvoirs ne se sont pas totalement éteints comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte avec ce qui reste de la pierre du temps de cette époque mais elles sont presque inutilisables, à des années-lumières de leur plein potentiel. Malheureusement pour moi, ma condition dépendait fortement de la pierre de la réalité. Thanos n'est pas un idiot, il ne m'a jamais totalement fait confiance. Aussi il ne m'a pas définitivement restauré. La pierre de réalité a refaçonné mon corps mais pas de façon permanente. Il aurait pu rendre mon corps éternel si tel avait été son bon plaisir mais Thanos m'a maintenu dans un état de dépendance pour s'assurer de ma loyauté au fil des siècles. Lorsque la pierre de la réalité s'est brisée elle aussi, mon corps a commencé à se désagréger j'ai donc dû trouver une solution alternative pour maintenir ma constitution. »

Héla s'empara de la boîte détenue par Eitri et l'ouvrit. Un anneau ouvragé reposait à l'intérieur. Héla s'en saisit et le passa à son majeur droit. Elle sourit et brandit sa main vers le visage du Dieu blessé pour qu'il puisse l'observer de plus près.

-« C'est….l'anneau d'Alberich le maudit ! » S'exclama Thor avec dégout.

-« En effet ! Le sorcier ayant jalousement gardé le trésor des Nibelugen. Comme tu le sais, cet anneau maudit à la propriété de drainer la force vitale de ses victimes pour ensuite l'octroyer à son porteur. Tu te doutes de la suite, je présume.

-Tu as sacrifié les survivants ! Tu as drainé la vie des nôtres pour te maintenir en vie ! Espèce de… ton ignominie n'a aucune limite ! Tu oses te prétendre reine alors que tu as sacrifié ton propre peuple !

-Malheureusement ce n'était qu'une solution temporaire. Leur vitalité ne m'a permis de survivre que pour un temps. Pour renaitre de façon durable, il me fallait un être dont l'essence se rapprochait de la mienne. Un être de mon propre sang, un être porteur du sang du Père de Tout ! » Siffla-t-elle le visage dévoré par une expression vorace.

Thor recula horrifié. Héla le regarda de la même façon qu'un chat lorgnait une souris.

-« Voilà pourquoi je t'ai fait venir mon frère. Il se trouve que dans cette réalité Thanos t'a tué le jour où tu es sottement venu l'importuner. C'est pourquoi lorsque j'ai su qu'il comptait amener un double du passé à cette époque, je l'ai supplié de choisir le moment où il allait t'occire. Il vous a arraché toi et le Thanos du passé à votre époque pour vous conduire ici. Ton sacrifice sera pour moi la clé d'une nouvelle vie durable. De par ton sacrifice je renaitrais ! J'en ai voulu à Thanos de t'avoir tué et de m'avoir privé de ma vengeance mais finalement ce qui va suivre sera bien plus délectable !Tu vas mourir ici, seul et désespéré en sachant que tous ceux que tu aimais sont morts ou à ma botte ! Que vous avez échoué et que tout espoir est mort ! Tu vas t'éteindre en sachant que ta mort me permettra de régner jusqu'à ce que les astres s'éteignent ! » Jubila-t-elle.

Thor la regarda avec autant de haine qu'il avait toisé Thanos jadis tandis qu'elle brandit son anneau vers lui.

-« Le plus drôle dans tout cela est qu'un bref instant, le temps d'un battement de cœur, j'ai songé à ramener le petit Loki à ta place. Je me suis évidemment aussitôt rappelé qu'il n'aurait pas fait l'affaire puisqu'il n'était qu'un bâtard Jotun. Il n'y a pas à dire, ce petit merdeux ne servait vraiment à rien ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle.

-« Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom ! » Hurla Thor.

Le temps se figea un bref instant. Un bruit sourd retenti derrière les murs de l'Asgard factice. Thor le senti dans ses veines, dans son esprit. Le mur adjacent explosa ! Héla recula surprise. Strombreaker fila comme une fusée à travers le mur brisé. La hache pivota comme animée d'une volonté propre. Thor tendit la main. La hache fonça droit vers lui.

-« Non ! » Cria Héla, la panique se lisant pour la première fois dans sa voix.

Thor saisit le manche de Stormbreaker. Un éclair incandescent le consuma. Héla et ses esclaves reculèrent en se couvrant les yeux. Thor senti une puissance inouïe à nouveau couler dans ses veines. Ses plaies se refermèrent. Les muscles de ses bras se tendirent comme des arcs. Sans prévenir, il fonça vers sa sœur maudite et abattis sa hache vers elle. Cette dernière leva la main devant elle par réflexe mais réagit trop tard. Le métal enchanté lui trancha le tendon lui arrachant la main porteuse de l'anneau. Héla poussa un hurlement strident en portant sa main valide à son moignon. La main tranchée s'effondra sur le sol. Thor adressa un bref coup d'œil à ses anciens camarades. Eitri et Brunnhilde le regardèrent inexpressifs comme attendant une directive.

-« Neutralisez-le ! » Beugla Héla le visage déformé par la douleur.

Brunnhilde s'empara de sa lance prête à frapper. Thor su en son for intérieur qu'elle était perdu tout comme le Nain. Il leva Stormbreaker et frappa avec violence le sol. Ce dernier ne résista pas à l'impact. L'arme divine créa un trou béant dans le sol. Thor et ses adversaires y tombèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres souterraines.


	6. Le Dernier Roi

_**Des milliers d'années après notre ère**_

-« Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme dit-on ! Longtemps je me suis demandé ce que je ressentirais en croisant ce regard glacé qui est le mien. Quelle étrange sensation que de le contempler ! » Murmura le vieux Titan.

Thanos ne répondit pas, indécis. L'expérience était tout autant déstabilisante pour lui que pour son homologue. Le vieillard massif lui était à la fois étranger et familier. Tout en étant un reflet de lui-même, il était une tout autre personne. Le visage ridé du Titan, la longue barbe broussailleuse dissimulant son menton d'ordinaire bardé de balafres, la couronne massive et dorée reposant sur son front songeur. Tout attestait du lourd passage du temps. Si son apparence différait de son moi passé, son regard dépourvu de chaleur demeurait le même. Une constante éternelle. Thanos avait déjà contemplé son reflet jadis. Il n'avait guère ressenti le mal-être qui dévorait pourtant quiconque croisait son regard. Toutefois sentir se poser sur lui, les yeux perçants d'un double plus âgé, était une expérience indescriptible. En proie à un flot de sentiments contradictoires, Thanos senti Les yeux de glace de son double plonger au plus profond de lui-même, mettant son âme à nu. Il ne sut dire s'il était indisposé par ce lien contre nature ou réconforté par le sentiment de ne plus être seul pour la première fois de son existence.

\- « Il me semble observer la somme de mes regrets et de mes espérances. L'ensemble de mes succès et de mes échecs ! Un reflet immaculé et pur de ce que je fus autrefois. Lorsque, jadis ma détermination et ma volonté ne connaissaient nul égal !

-Jadis ? » Répliqua Thanos, déconcerté par les mots du vieux Titan.

-« Bien des choses ont changé petit ! » Souffla-t-il avec amusement.

Le visage morbide du plus jeune des deux Titans se crispa. Son irritation n'échappa guère au vieux colosse. Il en ria intérieurement. Comment quoique ce soit le concernant pourrait-il lui échapper ? Le vieil homme était tout ce qu'il avait été et plus encore ! Prétendre qu'il le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même aurait été un doux euphémisme.

-« Tu ne tolères guère d'être qualifié de petit, je le sais bien. Maintenant que je t'ai en face de moi, je réalise pourquoi beaucoup me considéraient, à juste titre, comme imbu de ma personne. » Fit le vieux roi en esquissant l'ombre d'un sinistre sourire.

Il le toisa de la tête aux pieds. Thanos crut lire sur son visage un soupçon de fierté, presque paternaliste. Thanos serra les poings machinalement. Ce tête à tête ne cessait de le troubler. Au fil des siècles, le Titan Fou avait souvent adopté le rôle du maitre mais rarement il avait joué le rôle de l'élève. L'impression d'être un novice face à son double lui laissait un goût amer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentait dominé, presque intimidé par son interlocuteur.

-« C'est pour le moins rafraichissant de t'avoir en face de moi ! Il te reste tant de chose à découvrir, tant de chose à vivre et expérimenter. Je t'envierai presque si je ne connaissais pas déjà l'inéluctable issue de ce périple.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici Thanos ? » Le coupa fermement le colosse violet excédé par l'absence de réponse. Prononcer son propre nom, pour désigner un autre ou du moins celui qu'il était supposé devenir s'avérait pour le moins déconcertant. Le Titan avait vu bien des choses, découvert des secrets dont nul être vivant sinon lui, n'aurait même soupçonné l'existence, accomplit ce que nul autre que lui n'aurait pu accomplir. Pourtant, rien de ce qu'il avait connu n'aurait pu le préparer à cette rencontre. Il constata avec ironie qu'au final le seul être l'ayant jamais déstabilisé n'était autre que lui-même.

-« Tu prétends être mon futur… » Continua-t-il.

-« L'un de tes futurs probables du moins. Le temps n'est pas une entité figée, c'est une construction sans cesse modelée par les choix que nous effectuons. Chaque choix effectué mène à un embranchement différent. Certains changements sont mineurs pour ne pas dire infimes. Ils n'influent pas réellement sur ce qui est et sera. D'autres donnent lieu à une série d'événements menant à une tout autre réalité. Je ne suis une issue parmi tant d'autres de ce que tu peux devenir. Il est toutefois plus que probable que le fait de t'avoir arraché à ton époque pour t'amener jusqu'à moi perturbe les fondements mêmes de cette réalité. J'aime à penser que les choix que tu feras ne seront pas les miens même si je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne changeras véritablement jamais Thanos.

-Je ne te suis pas !

-Tu as soif de réponses, pourtant tu n'oses pas sonder mon esprit pour les obtenir de force. Crains-tu de plonger au plus profond de mon âme noire ? » Fit le Titan d'une voix acerbe tout en lorgnant le gantelet de son double juvénile.

Ce dernier se contenta de relever son gant et de le brandir devant le visage de son homonyme en guise de réponse. Comme il s'y attendait, il ne vit nulle trace de peur prendre forme sur le visage lassé du Titan. La peur lui avait toujours été étrangère, il constata avec soulagement en observant l'absence d'effroi du vieillard qu'il conserverait son implacable assurance au fil des millénaires.

-« Je sais déjà ce que ton âme renferme vieillard ! Si tant est que tu en aies jamais eu une.

-Le sais-tu réellement ?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, quoi qu'il arrive Thanos de Titan ne change pas ! » Répliqua le jeune Thanos avec conviction.

Le vieux Thanos ricana doucement, l'air satisfait. Son rire rauque évoquait le grincement des os. Sans prévenir, il se retourna et se dirigea vers une balustrade située à proximité de son trône. D'un geste il incita son sosie à le suivre.

-« Suis-moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Thanos hésita un bref instant. Son double l'avait amené en ces temps perdus contre son gré, prétendant avoir besoin de son aide, pourtant il se murait dans le silence quant au pourquoi de sa venue. L'attitude énigmatique du vieux Thanos, n'était guère celle d'un faible désespéré implorant l'aide d'un double plus vigoureux. Thanos redoutait un piège ou du moins de découvrir quelque chose de particulièrement déplaisant. Il faillit se mordre la lèvre en réalisant qu'il n'avait même pas confiance en lui-même. Son double avait prétendu que jamais Thanos de Titan ne changerait véritablement pourtant il dégageait quelque chose d'étranger. Si le vieux Titan perçut le trouble de son homologue il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il franchit l'écart le séparant de la balustrade et sortit du champ de vision de son double. Thanos jeta un regard à sa main gantée. Le vieillard ne disposait plus du gant de l'infinie et l'Asgardienne répondant au nom d'Héla lui avait révélé que la pierre du temps de cette époque était brisée. Qu'avait donc vécu son Moi futur ? Quels événements l'avaient donc contraint à le soustraire à son époque ? Il se décida enfin à le suivre et arriva à son tour sur la balustrade. Le contraste violent entre la pénombre de la salle du trône et la vive lumière du jour, lui arracha un rictus. Il leva sa main non gantée devant son visage et plissa les yeux pour protéger ses rétines délicates. En le voyant arriver, le vieux Titan croisa ses bras massifs derrière son dos et d'un hochement de tête lui désigna l'horizon. Les yeux de Thanos s'habituèrent peu à peu à la luminosité. Il réalisa qu'il se tenait en réalité au sein d'une immense tour surplombant des terres désolées. Le paysage environnant n'était que ruine et désolation s'étendant des kilomètres à la ronde. Thanos avait souvent assisté à pareil spectacle. Ce territoire désolé n'était pas sans lui rappeler ce que son monde natal était devenu. Non loin de l'édifice gigantesque dans lequel il se tenait, il put apercevoir, à sa grande stupéfaction, une immense statue à son effigie. Un gigantesque double de marbre siégeait en plein milieu de ce monde en ruine. La statue devait à vue d'œil faire plus d'une centaine de mètres de hauteur. Elle le représentait vêtu de son armure massive et du gant de l'infinie intact. Il brandissait son bras ganté vers les cieux en signe de suprématie absolue, comme défiant le cosmos lui-même. Aux pieds de son double de marbre avait été sculpté un amas de crâne de formes diverses, représentant probablement diverses races vaincues.

Thanos observa attentivement la statue, fasciné. C'était une représentation morbide de toute sa gloire. Il était représenté comme un conquérant, un Dieu impitoyable. Un détail plus anodin attira son attention. Au pied de la statue, une foule à peine visible s'agglutinait. Face à l'impressionnante sculpture, les êtres humanoïdes étaient pareils à des fourmis. Thanos ne reconnut pas la race. En dépit de la distance, les actions de la foule étaient claires. Le colosse violet se tourna vers son double, circonspect.

-« Ils te vénèrent ? » Fit-t-il, incrédule.

-« En un sens oui. Ne te berce cependant pas d'illusions mon garçon, en dépit de leur humilité il n'y a guère d'amour pour toi dans leurs cœurs.

-Tu es drapé comme un roi, ils ont édifié une statue à ta gloire. Je les vois s'agenouiller devant cette idole… » Poursuivit Thanos confus.

-« Si nous ne pouvons être les deux à la fois, mieux vaut être craint qu'aimé….

-Car ceux qui nous aiment nous décevrons et nous trahirons en comptant sur notre clémence et notre pardon en cas d'échec ! » L'interrompit le jeune Thanos.

-« Exactement ! » Fit le vieillard en souriant. « Nous avons toujours fonctionné selon cet adage, même si nous avons par maintes reprises été trahis que ce soit par nos filles ou par nos alliés temporaires. Tu te doutais bien, lorsque tu as occis la moitié de l'univers que personne ne te verrait comme un sauveur. Que nul ne verrait la nécessité d'un tel acte. Qui donc pourrait nous soupçonner d'avoir en réalité fait preuve de mansuétude ?

-Certes. » Répondit le plus jeune membre du duo, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la foule fourmillant dans l'ombre de la statue.

Le vieillard s'approcha de lui et posa sa main massive sur l'épaule de son jeune double. Il tendit l'autre main et pointa la gigantesque statue du doigt.

-« Voici comment ils te voient ô puissant Thanos ! Certains peuples primitifs avaient pour coutume de vénérer le soleil, source de vie. Ils craignaient tellement que ledit soleil s'éteigne les plongeant à jamais dans une éternelle nuit de ténèbres glacée, qu'ils en venaient à lui offrir des sacrifices. Il en va de même pour nous. Sais-tu comment ils te désignent Thanos ? Comme le grand destructeur ! Le Seigneur noir ! Le Dieu sombre ! Le poing de la mort. Grandiloquent n'est-ce pas ? Le point le plus positif demeure toutefois qu'ils te craignent tellement que plus personne n'ose te gratifier du sobriquet désuet de « Titan Fou ». Il aura fallu plusieurs génocides pour cela, soit dit en passant. » Narra le vieux Titan avec une désinvolture macabre.

-« Donc ils continuent de me craindre. » Constata Thanos impassible et guère étonné.

Il repoussa la main de son double et lui adressa un regard sérieux.

-« Je n'avais pourtant aucun désir de régner.

-Je ne règne pas sur eux. Je ne les ai pas contraints à bâtir cet édifice et à venir implorer ma pitié pas plus que je ne les ai contraints à me couvrir d'offrande. Ne t'y trompe pas. Ils prient pour que leurs mondes ne soient plus victime de mon funeste toucher. Ils ont cessé de voir en nous un tyran ou un maniaque génocidaire. Désormais nous sommes perçus comme l'incarnation de la mort elle-même. Ils nous prient avec crainte, espérant apaiser notre courroux. Je ne daigne même pas leur répondre. Tu sais mieux que quiconque que je n'ai jamais trouvé le moindre intérêt à la divinité. C'est une aspiration infantile. Devenir Dieu est une bien piètre victoire quand la paix nous est à jamais refusée. »

Thanos ne répondit pas, il observa plus attentivement les actions de la masse humanoïde. Ils déplaçaient quelque chose. De gigantesques coffres dont il ne put déterminer le contenu.

-« Que font-ils ? »

-« Ils nous versent un tribut.

-Un tribut ? De quel genre de tribut s'agit-il ?

\- À ton humble avis petit ? Les têtes des nouveaux-nés de leur monde natal. Ils effectuent ce sinistre tribut tous les quinze ans. »

Si tout autre être que Thanos aurait senti son sang se glacer à la simple mention d'un acte aussi ignoble, le Titan se contenta d'afficher une mine dubitative. Le vieux Titan percevant sa confusion se contenta quant à lui de hausser les épaules.

-« Qu'est-ce que ces primitifs espèrent en perpétrant pareils actes ? » Interrogea froidement le jeune Titan.

-« Figure-toi que par ce sacrifice que le commun des mortels qualifierait d'atroce, ils espèrent me prouver qu'ils prennent désormais très à cœur l'équilibre en faisant drastiquement chuter la natalité de leurs mondes tous les 15 ans. Ils espèrent qu'en sacrifiant quelques enfants pour empêcher une croissance trop importante de la population je ne daignerais plus faucher la moitié des êtres vivants à l'avenir. Ironique n'est-il pas ? Bien entendu toutes les populations n'ont pas réagi de la même façon. Certaines races que tu as connues ont disparu. D'autres formes de vie ont émergé. Certains peuples ont tenté de m'occire jusqu'à ce qu'Héla et ses troupes les mettent au pas. Certains plus sages, ont simplement continué à vivre, en préservant tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Ainsi va la vie, hasardeuse, impitoyable et imprévisible. Toutefois ce tribut est sans nul doute la conséquence la plus surprenante de notre croisade. »

Thanos lui adressa un regard perplexe. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un peuple réagirait ainsi, l'édifiant comme une fatalité cosmique.

-« Aussi cruel puisse sembler un tel acte, il n'est cependant pas dénué de sens. C'est effectivement une façon de réguler la population et je doute d'être le mieux placé pour leur faire la leçon sur la brutalité d'une telle mesure. Il est cependant triste d'en être arrivé là. Héla quant à elle trouve ce petit rituel très amusant. Sois assuré que je ne partage pas sa liesse. »

Un silence macabre régna entre les deux colosses violets. Le jeune Thanos darda son double d'un regard amer. Ce dernier croisa à nouveau les bras derrière son dos.

-« Tu me regardes avec hostilité petit. T'aurais-je offensé d'une quelconque façon ?

\- Pardonne-moi ô seigneur Thanos ! » Répondit son double sarcastique. « Je me dois, toutefois, de te faire part de ma cruelle déception.

-Déception ? »

Thanos s'avança vers son double jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques centimètres les séparent. Il plongea son regard de glace dans celui de son sosie.

-« Là d'où je viens, j'ai renoncé à la mort et au goût du meurtre. Ma croisade menée à termes, je ne voyais nul intérêt à continuer à faire couler le sang. Je comptais me reposer et pourtant…. Pourtant je te vois t'empêtrer dans tes pires travers. Est-ce donc à cela que je serais réduit ?

-Ah ! Renoncer à la mort dis-tu ? » Répliqua le vieux Titan presque hilare. « Dis-moi, mon garçon avant que je ne t'arrache à ton époque quel sort réservais-tu à l'Asgardien ? »

Thanos ne répondit pas, parfaitement conscient de la réponse. Son double poursuivit

-« Lorsque tu penses à ta mère quel souvenir te viens en premier lieu à l'esprit ? Quand t'es-tu senti le plus proche de ton défunt père ? Lorsque tu te remémores notre peuple, qu'est-ce qui te vient à l'esprit ? Tes années d'études paisibles ou l'extinction de ton espèce ? De quelle façon as-tu enrôlé tes enfants ? En quoi les as-tu transformés ? À quoi as-tu donc dédié ton existence même ? Qu'as-tu donc fait de ta fille préférée ? Quel talent as-tu cultivé au fil des siècles ?»

Le jeune Thanos lui adressa un regard froid et dédaigneux. Il aurait voulu nier mais il aurait été sottise de reconnaitre que son double n'avait pas raison à son sujet. Aussi déplaisants soient les mots du vieil homme, ils sonnaient juste à ses oreilles. Jamais Thanos de Titan n'avait été ainsi mis à nu de la sorte. Même le regard d'Alars pesait moins lourd que celui de ce double décrépit.

-« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! » Fit le vieil homme sur un ton que son moi passé trouva presque triomphal. Pourtant il n'y avait nulle arrogance dans ses paroles. Ses mots avaient l'accent de la vérité.

Le vieux Thanos le regarda d'un air mélancolique.

-« C'est une malédiction Thanos. C'est notre croix, notre fardeau. Nous sommes nés avec la mort gravée sur le visage, elle a été notre compagne à chaque instant. La mort nous a toujours suivis comme une ombre. Chaque être vivant le perçoit instinctivement. Notre mère nous a rejetés dès la naissance horrifiée par ce qu'elle a vu. En tentant de nous occire, elle a planté en nous les germes d'un vide béant qui ne sera jamais comblé. À chaque victime tu t'es senti renaitre, parce que durant ce bref instant ou toute vie s'échappe du corps de ta proie, tu te sens véritablement pleinement entier. Tout prend enfin sens…

-Ce n'est pas si simple ! » Murmura Thanos en reculant.

Le vieux roi leva un regard accusateur vers lui. Il le toisait avec l'autorité du destin.

-« Ne tente même pas de nier petit ! Tu peux mentir à tous ceux dont tu as croisé la route, tu peux te mentir à toi-même mais pas à moi !

-Tu ne…

-Je suis le seul être de toute la création à pouvoir véritablement te comprendre ! Personne d'autre ne te comprendra jamais ! Je suis le seul à saisir pleinement ce que tu es ! Pas notre mère, ni notre père, ni nos enfants, ni même Héla ! Il n'y a que moi ! Il n'y aura jamais que moi ! » Vociféra le vieux Titan avec hargne. Il ponctua ses mots en se frappant violemment sur le torse de son poing massif.

Thanos sentit pour la première fois de sa vie son sang se figer. Son cœur noir se mit à battre plus fort. Quelle étrange sensation. Le vieux Titan baissa la main et se retourna. Il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres et rejoignit la salle du trône.

-« Attends ! » Beugla son double en esquissant un geste pour le retenir.

Thanos se lança sur les talons du colosse et pénétra à nouveau dans la salle du trône. Le vieux Titan contemplait désormais une inscription murale. L'autre Thanos le rejoignit agacé par l'attitude énigmatique de son double. Il se figea en contemplant de plus près l'inscription murale. Elle représentait un spectre encapuchonné doté d'un crâne en guise de visage. Le vieux Titan leva la main et effleura presque amoureusement la représentation morbide gravée dans la pierre froide.

-« Au final il n'existe qu'une chose que tu as aimé plus que tout ! » Souffla-t-il.

Le jeune Thanos leva son gant et adressa un bref regard à la pierre orange de l'âme. Un rappel du lourd tribut qu'il avait versé. Un souvenir permanent de ce qu'il avait sacrifié.

-« J'aimais Gamora. » Répliqua-t-il avec une pointe de regret.

Le vieux Titan se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard triste. Il jeta à son tour un bref regard à la pierre de l'âme avant de reporter son attention sur son double.

-« Bien entendu. Tu l'aimais véritablement mais à ta façon. Une version pervertie de l'amour. La plupart des individus ne croient naïvement que l'amour est par essence quelque chose de pur. Il n'en est rien. L'amour peut détruire et corrompre d'une façon qu'ils n'imaginent même pas.

-Il aurait mieux valu que nous ne l'aimions pas ! » Admit le jeune Thanos.

-Tu aurais échoué si tu ne l'avais pas aimé, mon garçon. Tu n'aurais pas pu t'emparer de la pierre de l'âme. N'en déplaise à tous ceux qui t'ont fait obstacle c'est bel et bien l'amour, ou du moins une version corrompue de l'amour que tu portais à ta fille qui a sonné leur glas ! »

Thanos ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le vieux Titan reprit.

-« Tu l'aimais mais tu conviendras que la plupart des pères seraient incapables de sacrifier leurs enfants, aussi noble soit la cause exigeant pareil sacrifice.

-Alars l'aurait fait sans la moindre hésitation ! » Souligna Thanos en grimaçant.

La mention de son père défunt l'empli de dégout, comme si le simple fait de prononcer son nom souillait ses lèvres.

-« En ce cas nous avons plus en commun avec lui que nous ne voulons bien l'admettre ! » Répliqua le vieux Titan avec un sourire forcé.

Le jeune Thanos tiqua à sa remarque.

-« Gamora serait morte de faim au sein de la ruine lui tenant lieu de foyer. Je l'ai sauvé, je l'ai rendu forte, indépendante, déterminée ! Elle serait morte sans jamais connaitre l'amour qu'elle prétendait ressentir pour ce sot nommé Starlord. Elle n'aurait jamais trouvé une sœur en Nebula, une seconde famille au sein des gardiens. Elle n'aurait jamais été qu'une gamine quelconque emportée par la faim et la misère dans un univers indifférent sans moi !

-Tu prêches un converti ! » Riposta le vieux Thanos. « Elle ne l'aurait jamais admise mais elle te doit tout ce qu'elle est devenu, tout ce qu'elle a obtenu. Toutefois tu as fauché son monde le jour même où tu l'as rencontré. Il est possible que tu aies tué sa mère quand tu as occis la moitié de son peuple. Tu l'as transformé en un instrument de mort, tu l'as modelé pour qu'elle tue sans hésitation. Tu la contemplais avec fierté lorsqu'elle prenait la vie de tes ennemis et pour finir tu l'as tué pour mener à bien ta croisade. Même dans ta façon d'élever et d'aimer ta fille, la mort était omniprésente.»

Le jeune Thanos ne tenta même pas de nier. À quoi bon ?

-« Tu t'es trop reconnu en elle. Tu aimais l'image qu'elle te renvoyait de toi-même. L'illusion que tu puisses devenir autre chose que le « Titan Fou ». Tu l'aimais à ta façon mais pas de la façon dont un père aimait sa fille, plutôt de la façon dont un guerrier aime son arme préférée. » Clama froidement Thanos.

Son jeune double écarquilla des yeux horrifiés. Il senti sa gorge se nouer. Les paroles de son double sonnaient comme celles qu'il avait jadis adressées à son père. Le vieux roi le regarda avec intensité percevant sa confusion.

-« Hé oui ! Comme te l'ai déjà dit tu apprendras à tes dépens au fil des siècles que nous avons finalement bien plus en commun avec notre défunt père que nous ne voulons bien l'admettre.

-Assez ! » L'interrompit brutalement Thanos. « Je suis las de ce procès ! Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Tu prétends quérir mon aide pourtant tu ne cesses de me maintenir dans la confusion ! »

Le vieux roi cessa de sourire, il baissa les yeux et observa le gant de l'infinie brandit par son jeune homonyme. Il redressa la tête le visage las.

-« Tu désires savoir si cela en valait la peine n'est-ce pas ? Si tu as eu raison d'agir ainsi ? Si tes actes n'étaient finalement guère autre chose qu'une manifestation de ta folie ?

-Tiens donc. Tu clames donc que nous sommes déments à l'instar des nôtres et de l'ensemble de nos ennemis ! » S'exclama Thanos d'une voix froid.

-« En un sens nous le sommes. Si tant est que la folie soit réellement un problème et non une simple question de perspective.

-Les siècles n'ont guère été cléments avec ta stabilité mentale vieillard !

-Nous sommes des déviants Thanos ! » Le coupa le vieux roi. « Ce n'est pas juste physique ou génétique. C'est notre façon même de percevoir l'existence. Contrairement aux communs des mortels nous considérons la mort comme l'entité la plus miséricordieuse qui soit. Là où chacun la redoute, nous la voyons comme une bénédiction, un don. C'est dans l'acte de tuer que nous nous sentons en vie. La logique même de tuer pour sauver va à l'encontre de la conception qu'ont les mortels de ce qu'est la préservation de la vie. Ils redoutent la mort à chaque instant, chacune de leurs actions vise à ralentir quelque chose d'inéluctable. En soi de notre point de vue, c'est davantage cette crainte de la mort qui constitue une folie en elle-même. La peur est une mort de chaque instant. »

Le jeune Thanos demeura silencieux, absorbé par la tirade de son double.

-« Pourquoi penses-tu donc que quiconque nous qualifie de fou ? Parce que préserver la vie en donnant la mort, c'est une logique à laquelle ils ne peuvent adhérer car ils voient le fait de vivre comme le plus beau des présents. Contrairement à toi, ils la chérissent ou du moins envient la vie d'un autre. Mais puissants ou faibles, riches ou pauvres, instruits ou ignares, ils redoutent tous son toucher. Tous sauf toi. Nous sommes fous parce que nous ne trouvons un sens à la vie qu'en donnant la mort. C'est pourquoi tu ne seras jamais pleinement satisfait ni heureux, Thanos. C'est notre malédiction. Notre fardeau.

-Notre projet n'était donc rien d'autre qu'élucubrations morbides et démentes tout droit sorties d'un esprit brisé ?

-Non.

-Non ? »

Le vieux Thanos désigna la pierre émeraude du temps reposant sur le gant de son double.

-« La pierre du temps est bien plus qu'une ancre à travers les réalités. Elle est aussi une fenêtre te permettant d'observer une myriade de temporalités alternatives. T'en es-tu déjà servi pour observer d'autres réalités ? » S'enquit le vieux Thanos.

-« Oui.

-Combien de réalités ?

-Des milliers.

-Et dans combien d'entre elles mènes-tu ta croisade à terme ?

-La totalité. »

-« Exactement ! » Beugla le vieux Titan avec conviction. « Du temps ou les pierres de cette réalité étaient actives, j'ai observé une infinité de réalités alternatives. Parmi les infinités d'issues possibles, une seule et unique constante a émergé ; toi.

Le jeune Thanos le toisa perplexe.

-« Au sein d'une myriade de réalités possibilités, tu arrives toujours à la même conclusion. En dépit de tous les choix possibles que tu pourrais adopter, tu œuvres à équilibrer l'univers dans chacune de ces réalités. Dans tous les cas, tu parviens à t'emparer à des pierres et tu réduis de moitié la population. Il n'existe qu'une seule réalité où tu échoues. Une simple exception qui confirme la règle car même au sein de cette réalité unique, tu es porté par les mêmes convictions, tu parviens à mettre la main sur les joyaux. Sais-tu ce que cela fait de toi Thanos ? Une constante universelle ! »

Thanos observa son gant, profondément troublé.

-« N'en déplaise à tous ceux qui ont cherché à te barrer la route, tu es bel et bien une fatalité cosmique. Une étape clé de l'existence. Longtemps que tu as cru que tu étais né pour un accomplir un but précis et tu avais raison. Tu es pareil à l'extinction inévitable d'une étoile ou la nécrose qui dévore un organisme. Tu es une étape clé de l'existence.

-Je…

-Ce qui est intéressant est finalement ce qui se déroule après que tu aies claqué des doigts. Mais toutes les itérations mènent au même lieu, l'extinction de la moitié des êtres vivants peuplant l'univers à un moment donné et précis. »

-« Donc j'avais raison ?

-Oui et non. »

Thanos fulmina.

-« Ce n'est pas une réponse ! » Vociféra-t-il. « Je suis las de tes petits jeux et de tes demi-vérités !

-Je ne travestirais pas ce qui est pour que cela t'agrée petit ! Tu désires savoir si éliminer la moitié des êtres vivants a eu l'effet escompté ? En un sens oui. Pour un temps du moins. Comme tu l'avais prévu, une phase de chaos, de confusion et d'anarchie a dévoré chaque monde. Au final, les peuplades les plus primitives dotées d'une structure socio-économique faible ont été moins touchées. Le chaos a surtout dévoré les sociétés les plus avancées. Quelle société avancée pourrait demeurer telle qu'elle était sans la moitié du gouvernement, des hommes de loi, des scientifiques, des médecins, des soldats, des artisans, des techniciens, des producteurs, des investisseurs, des actionnaires, des chercheurs ? Les structures se sont effondrées et les sociétés se sont remodelées au fil des siècles. Comme anticipé, beaucoup de vies ont été perdues durant cette phase de transition. »

Thanos demeura silencieux, il buvait désormais les paroles de son double.

-« Certaines races ont évolué étrangement comme en atteste les primitifs au-delà de ce temple qui te versent leur progéniture en tribut mais beaucoup se sont opposés à toi. Beaucoup étaient décidés à te faire payer n'ayant rien à perdre.

-Les Avengers en premier.

-En effet ! Je dois bien admettre qu'ils ont fait preuve de trésor de persévérance et d'audace. Ils ont tout tenté, allant même jusqu'à défier les frontières du temps et de l'espace pour défaire ce que j'ai accomplis. C'était toutefois un combat perdu d'avance. Je les ai éliminés un par un. J'espérais que la mort de l'Asgardien aurait refroidi leurs ardeurs. Comme tu le sais, c'était bien naïf de ma part. De multiples races ont ensuite pris le relais. Krees, Skrulls, Xandariens…. C'était pour le moins touchant de les voir oublier leurs sempiternelles querelles ancestrales pour se liguer contre moi. Tout comme toi, j'étais à l'époque lassé de ces effusions de sang, alors j'ai laissé Héla prendre le relais.

-L'Asgardienne. » Murmura Thanos en se remémorant la guerrière tout de vert vêtu.

-« Tu la rencontreras sous peu et tu apprendras à l'apprécier à bien des égards… »

Thanos lui adressa un regard lourd, ce à quoi son vieux double se contenta de répondre avec un sourire en coin.

-« Il fut un temps où je pensais avoir trouvé une âme sœur mais sa soif de conquête est inextinguible. Elle ne vit véritablement que pour la guerre et son ambition ne connaît aucune limite. Elle a tenté de me trahir à plusieurs reprises et de s'emparer du gant.

-Et tu ne l'as pas tué en rétribution ? Ai-je donc tant changé ? » S'étonna Thanos en croisant les bras à son tour.

-« C'était dans sa nature tout comme dans la nôtre. Mais ne t'y trompe pas, ce que je lui ai donné d'une main, je pouvais le reprendre à toute instant de l'autre. Elle s'est avérée utile et de bonne compagnie, du moins pour un temps. Si tu avais vu avec quel enthousiasme elle a mené ses armées mettre au pas les peuples récalcitrants. J'ai dû la rappeler à l'ordre à maintes reprises pour éviter qu'elle aille trop loin. Sa soif de sang dépasse de loin la soif cumulé des membres de l'Ordre Noir. C'est un aspect pour le moins déplaisant de sa personne je dois dire. Cette euphorie intarissable de baigner dans le sang de l'ennemi. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle m'a accordé quelques instants de répit.

-Et qu'est-il arrivé aux pierres ?

-Après quelques siècles, les populations ont continués à croitre jusqu'à atteindre un nouveau seuil. En dépit de mes efforts, la plupart des peuples n'ont tirés aucune leçon de mes enseignements.

-Par conséquent tu as à nouveau réduit la population de moitié. » Conclut Thanos.

-« En effet. J'ai dès lors, à mes dépens, réalisés que les pierres avaient des limites après tout. À force d'y recourir je les ai en quelque sorte siphonnée. La Pierre de la réalité fut la première à se briser. Les autres ont suivi peu à peu.

-Par conséquent j'en conclus que les peuples ont continué à proliférer ?

-Disons que certains ont tiré certains enseignements de tes actions, comme les primitifs que tu viens de voir. Je demeure l'être le plus puissant du Cosmos et tous ceux qui auraient pu me barrer la route sont morts il y a une éternité. Mais la majorité des races ont continué à faire ce qu'elles savent faire de mieux. Consommer et proliférer. Pour ainsi répondre à ta question oui tu as bel et bien ralenti le déclin de l'univers et retarder la grande extinction. Toutefois tes actions n'auront jamais une portée définitive car qu'importe à quel point tu es puissant, qu'importe le nombre de personnes que tu tueras, tu ne peux pas imposer un choix à l'ensemble de ce qui est. Ils sont voués à disparaitre quoique tu fasses car en fin de compte Thanos, nous ne sommes pas Divins. Tu as accompli ton destin, le rôle que l'univers t'a attribué en exterminant la moitié de l'univers. Tout ce qui doit arriver ensuite ne dépend pas de nous. » Conclut le vieux Thanos d'une voix lasse.

Thanos demeura silencieux un bref instant, digérant les révélations de son double.

-« Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ? Tu ne m'as pas arraché à mon époque pour me convaincre de renoncer à mon projet. Tu ne m'as pas fait venir ici pour que je répare ce que tu as fait. De toute évidence, tu n'es même pas intéressé par mon gant. Ce n'est donc ni un piège, ni un appel à l'aide. Que veux-tu de moi Thanos ? » Siffla le colosse violet, le visage dur.

Une lueur glacée brilla intensément dans le regard glacé du vieux Titan. Thanos soutint son regard. Le vieillard lui adressa un sourire mauvais.

-« Je t'ai fait venir ici pour que tu fasses ce que tu as toujours fait. Ce pour quoi tu es né. Je veux que tu tues quelqu'un pour moi !

Thanos pouffa incrédule.

-« Tu te joues de moi ? Quelle mort pourrait être assez importante pour que tu daignes m'arracher à mon époque ? En es-tu réduit à faire appel à un double pour terrasser une victime ? Quel adversaire effroyable justifierait pareille transgression ?

-Je t'ai fait venir pour que tu tues l'unique personne que je n'ai jamais été capable de tuer. » Répliqua le vieux Titan le visage impassible.

Thanos écarquilla des yeux, son cœur cessa de battre un bref instant. Il dévisagea son double à la recherche d'une réaction quelconque. Enfin il inspira et ricana lentement d'un rire sans joie.

-« Ainsi donc nous y voilà. C'est ainsi que cela se termine Thanos ? C'est ainsi que tu souhaites clore ton histoire ? »

En guise de réponse, le vieux Titan se contenta de lui adresser un sourire complice.

* * *

 **Alfheim des siècles avant notre ère**

 _-« Lorsque nous recherchons, par cupidité, à acquérir davantage que ce que nous possédons, nous ne réalisons guère que nous perdons ce que nous possédions déjà. »_

 _Pour une fois, nulle malice n'était perceptible dans la voix de l'enfant perdu de Laufey. Assis le dos contre le tronc d'un arbre ancestral, le Prince d'Asgard contempla l'horizon, un livre à la main. Bien que plus porté sur les envolées lyriques que le rustre lui tenant lieu de frère, jamais Loki ne s'était considéré comme un poète. Pourtant, ce lieu entre tous éveillait en lui un trouble qu'il se targuait pourtant de ne pas ressentir la mélancolie. Des neuf royaumes abrités par l'Arbre Monde, Alfheim était de très loin le plus paisible. Situées dans le niveau supérieur d'Yggdrasil, ces terres abritaient les Elfes de lumières, lointains cousins des Elfes noirs. Leurs apparences seules les rapprochaient de la sombre race de Malekith le Maudit. Paisibles, sages et doux les Elfes de lumière différaient autant de leurs ténébreux cousins que le jour différait de la nuit. Sous la tutelle d'Odin, le Père de tout que Loki considérait à tort comme son propre géniteur, il y avait passé de nombreuses années en compagnie du Dieu du Tonnerre. Odin lui-même souhaitait intégrer l'art et la philosophie elfique à l'éducation des enfants amenés un jour à siéger sur le trône d'Asgard. Un trône que Loki avait toujours convoité en son for intérieur mais jamais il n'avait été dupe quant à la succession. Le nom de Thor, l'enfant béni d'Asgard était sur toutes les lèvres. Le simple fait que Loki ose prétendre au trône l'aurait exposé aux plus viles railleries. Ses congénères respectaient son savoir mais seules force et bravoure semblaient trouver grâce aux yeux des guerriers d'Asgard._

 _Constamment dévoré par le sentiment d'être étranger à la terre dans laquelle il avait pourtant grandi, le Dieu du mensonge avait vécu dans l'ombre de celui qu'il avait toujours jalousé. Il avait pourtant été heureux durant ses longues années d'études à Alfheim en compagnie d'être plus subtils et délicats que les sempiternels compagnons d'armes et de beuveries de son frère. Ce balourd de Thor ne goutait guère les leçons de ses instructeurs, pas plus que la poésie. Il goutait en revanche fort bien la compagnie des jeunes Elfes à la beauté nubile. Plus d'une fois, il fut pris en train de batifoler en compagnie d'une jeune Elfe délicate et ce au grand dam d'Odin. Loki fût un meilleur élève, bien plus apprécié par ses instructeurs. Sur bien des domaines, il sut qu'il était supérieur à son frère, mais une fois encore seuls les faits d'armes importaient aux yeux des Ases. Il peinait parfois à accepter d'être du même sang que Thor, tant ils différaient l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient aussi opposés que le jour et la nuit._

 _Thor était doté d'une taille imposante lui permettant de toiser ses interlocuteurs plus que de raison. Ses muscles puissants et sa posture agressive étaient celles d'un guerrier. Guerrier il l'était, à la fois le plus valeureux et le plus têtu d'Asgard. Si sa force et sa hardiesse n'étaient plus à démontrer, la sagesse et la tempérance peinaient à naître en son esprit furibond. Le Dieu du Tonnerre avait pour triste habitude de chercher les conflits. Bien des fois, il en était ressorti le visage tuméfié. Les jouvencelles clamaient dès lors à l'unisson que ses traits enflés étaient une offense à sa beauté. Les incessantes altercations de son fils avec les peuples des neuf mondes, ainsi qu'au sein d'Asgard elle-même couvrait le Père de tout de honte. Plus chétif et plus petit, Loki avait le visage fin et anguleux. Toujours drapé de vert, telle une mue de serpent, il avait pour habitude de laisser ses longs cheveux de jais s'effondrer sur ses épaules. Odin avait sottement espéré que ses fils apprendraient l'un de l'autre et mettraient leurs qualités respectives au service des leurs. Il n'en était rien. Si Loki n'avait pas la force ou le courage de Thor, il faisait toutefois preuve de davantage de patience et de subtilité. Il apprenait vite et maniait habilement les mots. Il avait fait sien l'art de la magie alors que son frère avait opté pour la voie des armes. Malheureusement, Loki n'usait de ses talents que pour semer la discorde et les rumeurs les plus folles. Bien des fois, il avait, de par ses manipulations sournoises, semées les graines des conflits dans le cœur de guerriers nobles. Ses mots empoissonnés avaient déclenché des rixes dignes d'une bagarre d'ivrognes. Rixe à laquelle, son indécrottable bagarreur de frère avait bien évidemment pris part plus d'une fois._

 _Lassé de leurs disputes, le Père de Tout les bannit 100 jours durant sur Alfheim. Les paroles d'Odin résonnaient encore aux oreilles du Prince du mensonge. Il se les remémora en soupirant._

 _-« Thor, mon fils. Tu n'es qu'agressivité et rage insensée. Tu mènes la guerre et lèves le poing mais sans jamais faire preuve de retenue ! Tu agis sans laisser la raison guider tes actes ! Jamais tu ne mesures les conséquences de tes actions. À l'art et la discipline tu favorises le stupre et la luxure !_ _À la sagesse tu privilégies la soif de combat. Apprends la tempérance et la retenue ou quitte à jamais ces lieux ! Loki, mon enfant ! Tu n'es que convoitise et tromperie. Au lieu de mettre l'intelligence et la patience que ta mère t'a transmisse à éclairer les tiens, tu préfères user de tes mots pour semer le trouble et le chaos. À la sincérité et la vérité, tu préfères le mensonge. À la vertu et la confiance, tu favorises la jalousie et la discorde. Tu estimes que toute chose t'est due mais jamais tu ne fais preuve de l'humilité nécessaire pour l'obtenir. Apprends la vertu et le devoir ou quitte à jamais ses lieux ! »_

 _Le ciel avait tremblé à chacun de ses mots comme en réponse à sa froide déception. Thor et Loki avaient tous deux frémit comme des garçonnets pris en faute. Mais le pire était à venir. Loki ferma les yeux, chacun des mots de son père était ancré au plus profond de sa mémoire._

 _-« Lorsque viendra l'heure de fermer à jamais mes paupières fatiguées et de me décharger du poids du trône, j'aimerais voir en mes fils l'avenir d'Asgard. Des êtres animés d'un amour aussi grand que celui que je leur aie porté. Animés d'un désir de voir Asgard s'épanouir et prospérer dans la quiétude et la paix. Des êtres capables de surmonter leurs différents pour œuvrer de concert. En voyant en cet instant, je réalise à quel point vous êtes loin d'être ce que j'attendais de vous. Vous deux combinez 4 yeux, pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre n'êtes capable de voir au-delà de vos préoccupations infantiles. Dieux nous sommes ! Dieux nous resterons ! Mais ce titre n'implique pas que longévité et puissance. Nous sommes par essence au-delà des trivialités des mortels. Notre comportement se doit d'être exemplaire. Nous devons nous élever au-delà de mornes préoccupations pour nous montrer dignes de la vénération des mortels. Aussi ai-je pris ma décision ! Vous passerez tous deux, 100 jours au sein des terres paisibles d'Alfheim. Durant votre exil temporaire sur Midgard vous serez dépouillés de tous vos attributs divins. Vous apprendrez ce que cela coûte d'être mortel et de ne dépendre que de son propre labeur. Vous apprendrez la véritable valeur des choses en faisant l'expérience déplaisante de la vulnérabilité. Au bout de cet exil, en œuvrant comme de simples fermiers peut-être enfin vous apprendrez à voir au-delà de votre vision étriqué de la royauté et la valeur de ce que vous aviez. Vous apprendrez à quel point la vie sur Asgard est précieuse et pourquoi elle se doit d'être entretenue. »_

 _Le Prince d'Asgard grimaça. Odin était connu par-delà les neuf mondes pour sa sévérité. Sévère mais juste ! C'est ce que clamait leur douce mère Freya après chaque verdict comme adoucir les sentences de son impérieux époux. Peine perdue ! Cela étant, Loki dut admettre que cet exil s'était avéré moins pénible que prévu. Les Elfes étaient de bonne compagnie et leurs bibliothèques regorgeaient d'ouvrages fascinants. Bien entendu, Thor avait refusé de se joindre à ses lectures avec dédain. Qu'importe ! En fin de compte, le Dieu du mensonge appréciait de pouvoir savourer seul et sereinement un ouvrage._

 _-« Encore en train de t'abimer la vue ? » Brailla une voix aussi grave que tonitruante._

 _Surpris, Loki sursauta et lâcha son livre qui s'effondra au milieu de l'herbe abondante. Il pivota aussitôt à la recherche de l'individu l'ayant grossièrement sorti de ses réflexions. Thor, Dieu du Tonnerre, et deux Elfes chacune pourvues d'une tenue affriolante lui apparurent bras dessus dessous. Torse nu et visiblement éméché, le fils d'Odin avait les mains posées sur les tailles respectives de ses deux compagnes. En dignes représentantes de leurs races, les Elfes étaient petites et fines. Pourvues d'une longue chevelure argentée, d'une peau laiteuse et d'yeux en amande, elles dégageaient une innocence presque nubile. Loki soupira. Innocentes, elles ne l'étaient clairement plus au vu de la façon dont elles se collaient sur le torse massif du Dieu du Tonnerre en minaudant. Sans prévenir, Thor embrassa délicatement l'Elfe située à gauche dans le cou tout en ne lâchant pas son frère du regard. L'Elfe éclata d'un rire cristallin que le Prince du Mensonge trouva particulièrement idiot. Il agrippa d'un geste rageur son livre et se redressa, accordant à son frère un regard outré._

 _-« Tu viens de me faire perdre ma page sinistre imbécile ! » Grogna-t-il excédé._

 _-« Bah ! C'est un mal pour un bien mon frère ! Tu passes trop de temps à t'abrutir avec ces abominables somnifères de 2000 pages au lieu de croquer la vie à pleines dents ! Viens donc te joindre à nous, ces jouvencelles ci-présentes m'ont fait découvrir un lieu ou…._

 _-Où le vin coule à flots sans nul doute, étant donné la pestilence de ton haleine ! » L'interrompit Loki toujours aussi agacé._

 _Il balaya l'air devant son nez en secouant les mains, un rictus de dégout dévorant son visage et reporta son attention sur les jeunes femmes toujours colées au torse du Dieu guerrier. Totalement insensible à leur beauté, Loki leur adressa un regard dédaigneux. Elles lui faisaient l'effet de deux sangsues plaqué sur le flanc d'un bœuf._

 _-« J'imagine fort bien à quel genre d'activité ô combien intellectuelle tu te livres en compagnie de ces….dames. » Fit-il avec une pointe d'ironie qui lui était propre._

 _-« Ne vous avais-je pas dit que mon abruti de frère était le pire des rabat-joie ? Baste cela t'arrive-t-il de t'amuser de temps à autre ? » Beugla Thor._

 _Une fois encore, les Elfes se contentèrent de glousser. De toute évidence, l'Asgardien venait de trouver interlocutrices à sa mesure._

 _-« Mon pauvre frère, seuls les bouquins soporifiques et les farces de mauvais goûts semblent trouver grâce à tes yeux !_

 _-Des activités qui auront tout de fois le mérite de ne pas couvrir Asgard d'une flopée de bâtards en tout genre ! Puisse le père de tout nous préserver d'une horde de petits Thor aussi éclairé que leur illustre père. Ragnarok pourrait subvenir plus tôt que prévu ! » Railla Loki, le visage acerbe._

 _Il fallut un long moment à Thor pour saisir l'étendue de la pique. Il congédia ses deux jouvencelles d'un geste, les intimant de l'attendre près du bosquet pour reprendre « leurs jeux libidineux là où ils l'avaient laissé ». Il fut un temps où Loki avait jalousé le succès de Thor auprès de la gent féminine. Toutefois, les années lui avaient fait découvrir que l'apparence de ses conquêtes contrastait souvent avec le contenu de leurs boîtes crâniennes. Jamais l'adage « qui se ressemble, s'assemble » ne lui avait apparu aussi véridique qu'en observant Thor flirter avec ses greluches. Ce dernier lui accorda une violente tape sur le dos qui non content d'à nouveau le tirer de ses réflexions, le précipita sur le sol. Loki tomba sur les genoux le souffle coupé et le visage rouge sous le rire hilare de son benêt de frère._

 _-« Regarde-toi ! Encore perdu dans tes rêveries ! Quand vas-tu donc cesser de bouder dans ton coin bougre d'âne !_

 _-Peut-être le jour ou l'éloquence et la sagesse daigneront prendre forme dans cette outre vide qui te fait office de tête ! » Riposta Loki en se dépoussiérant. « T'arrives-t-il de lire ne serait-ce qu'autre chose que des récits guerriers entre deux parties de jambes en l'air ?_

 _-Pourquoi perdre mon temps de la sorte mon frère ? Tu lis déjà pour deux. Peut-être est-ce aussi cela que je fornique pour deux ! Ne sommes-nous pas complémentaires ?_

 _-C'est l'évidence même ! » Railla Loki. « Suis-je donc supposé comprendre que tu comptes faire de moi ton conseiller lors de ton inéluctable accession au trône ?_

 _-Je serais bien sot de te prendre comme commandant de mes armées ! Je crois que les Elfes que tu viens voir peineraient moins que toi à soulever une épée. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on néglige les activités physiques pour perdre son temps à dévorer des bouquins poussiéreux ! » Clama Thor en bombant le torse._

 _-« Oh mais je pourrais devenir une fine lame si l'envie m'en prenait malheureusement je doute qu'il existe un ouvrage quelconque susceptible de faire de toi un fin penseur. Une telle prouesse échapperait à la puissance de Père de Tout lui-même. » Répliqua Loki._

 _Thor éclata d'un rire sonore, son frère recula d'un pas bien décidé à se mettre hors de portée d'une potentielle future claque dans le dos. De son doigt massif, le Dieu du Tonnerre désigna le livre._

 _-« Et de quoi donc traite ton satané bouquin ?_

 _-Tu pourrais essayer de le lire sais-tu ! Il y a beaucoup d'images !_

 _-Très drôle !_

 _-Je l'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque des érudits. Il traite de l'histoire d'Alberich et de l'anneau des Nibelungen._

 _-Nibelugen ? » Hoqueta le Dieu du Tonnerre en relevant un sourcil._

 _-« Ne tends-tu donc jamais l'oreille lorsque père parle ? » Soupira Loki. « Ce récit implique justement notre divin père ! L'anneau de Nibelungen fût forgé à partir de l'or du Rhin que gardaient jalousement les filles du Rhin, les majestueuses Nixes. Le nain sorcier Alberich fit un jour leur rencontre et tomba immédiatement sous leur charme envoutant. Il multiplia les efforts et les artifices pour les séduire malheureusement pour lui, les gardiennes de l'or se rirent de lui et de ses tentatives futiles. Elles allèrent jusqu'à l'humilier mettant en évidence sa laideur. Ivre de rage et de honte, Alberich renonça à obtenir l'amour de ces nymphes aussi belles que cruelles. Il apprit cependant de leurs bouches délicates que l'homme qui parviendrait à s'emparer de l'or obtiendrait à la fois richesse et puissance. Toutefois le trésor exigeait un prix bien lourd à payer pour son obtention. Quiconque désirait s'emparer de l'or devait à jamais renoncer à l'amour. Toujours marqué par le rejet brutal des Nixes, Alberich renonça sans regret à la capacité d'aimer et s'empara du trésor au nez et à la barbe de ses gardiennes, obtenant à la fois richesse et puissance._

 _-Diantre, j'imagine que la moralité de l'histoire est qu'un homme frustré est prêt à tout ! Ne crois-tu pas qu'il te faudrait tirer une leçon de ce récit et te dérider quelque peu ? C'est bien pour cela que je t'ai proposé de m'accompagner. Tu ne veux quand même pas finir comme ce triste sire ? » L'interrompit grossièrement Thor amusé._

 _-« Je n'ai pas fini imbécile ! » Glapit Loki. « Figure-toi que ce larcin eut de graves conséquences. Conséquences qui touchèrent directement notre royal père car figure-toi qu'il avait promis de rémunérer les géants bâtisseurs en charge de la construction d'Asgard avec l'or du Rhin._

 _-Quoi ? Je peine à croire que notre Père ait pu commettre pareille sottise ! » S'exclama Thor soudainement intéressé._

 _-« Comme tu t'en doutes Odin du récupérer l'or sous peine de s'attirer l'ire des Géants et plus que probablement la guerre. Pendant ce temps, Alberich forgea un anneau magique avec l'or. Il s'en servit pour asservir son peuple et se proclamer roi du monde souterrain. Lorsqu'Odin vint en personne réclamer l'or, le sorcier refusa de lui céder le moindre lingot. Il défia le Roi d'Asgard et lui livra un combat sans merci._

 _-Cet inconscient a affronté le Père de Tout en personne ? Il est encore plus fou que je ne le pensais. » Brailla Thor en croisant les bras._

 _-« Comme tu t'en doutes, notre père en ressortit vainqueur et força Alberich à se soumettre. Néanmoins dans sa vilénie, le Nain maudit l'anneau de façon à ce que toute personne posant les yeux sur lui soit dévorée par un irrépressible désir de s'en emparer quel que soit le prix. Ainsi naquit le tristement célèbre anneau des Nibelungens. La malédiction était si forte qu'Odin lui-même fut tenté. Il rechigna à l'accorder aux géants, conscient du danger que représentait l'anneau toutefois notre père n'avait qu'une parole. Il offrit comme promit l'or, ainsi que l'anneau aux Géants. Ces dernièrs rentrèrent chez eux satisfaits. Leurs satisfactions ne furent que de courtes durées car ils succombèrent un par un à l'emprise de l'anneau et s'entretuèrent pour le posséder._

 _-Pense-tu que c'est ce que notre père espérait secrètement ? » Murmura Thor songeur et perplexe._

 _-« Accuserais-tu notre illustre père d'être fourbe ? » Fit Loki en lui adressant un sourire mauvais. « Quoi qu'il en soit l'anneau passa de main en main, jusqu'à ce que deux frères Regin et Fafnir s'emparent de l'or et de l'anneau. Fafnir tomba sous la coupe de l'anneau et décida de garder le trésor pour seul. Sa corruption était telle qu'il se changea en dragon pour jalousement garder son butin._

 _-Un satané dragon ? Ce récit est de plus en plus passionnant ! » S'exclama Thor._

 _-« Mon frère ! Apprécierais-tu enfin la littérature à sa juste valeur ? Pareil jour se doit d'être marqué d'une pierre blanche ! »_

 _Il ouvrit le livre dévoilant au Dieu du Tonnerre un croquis de l'anneau._

 _-« Il est dit qu'en plus d'être porteur de la malédiction d'Alberich, l'anneau confère également à son porteur de sinistres capacités. Alberich s'en est servi pour asservir les siens, je n'ose imaginer de quoi cet anneau funeste était capable. »_

* * *

 _ **Des milliers d'années après notre ère**_

Depuis combien de temps le fils d'Odin chutait-il ? Il n'aurait su dire. Après ce qu'il venait d'endurer, le temps n'était plus une constante fiable. Il eut l'impression de chuter de l'arbre monde lui-même. L'obscurité était désormais son unique compagne. Il ne décernait pas plus la belliciste lui tenant lieu de sœur que ses défunts compagnons réanimés par une magie profane. Le sort qu'Héla avait réservé à Brunnhilde et Eitri défiait toute mesure. Dans sa cruauté, la sorcière leur avait même refusé la paix de l'âme.

Il heurta enfin le sol avec violence. L'impact déclencha un brouhaha probablement perceptible de l'autre côté du royaume. Thor Grimaça et agrippa fermement Stormbreaker en se redressant. Une épouvantable odeur de putréfaction lui emplit aussitôt les narines. Le Dieu du Tonnerre en eut un haut-le-cœur. Il plaqua sa main valide contre sa bouche et lutta pour ne pas déverser le contenu de son estomac sur le sol. Chacun de ses gestes déclencha des cliquetis. Quelque chose le piqua à la jambe. Sa position était extrêmement inconfortable, le sol était bardé d'objets aux formes étranges. En regardant autour de lui, il comprit qu'il était dans une fosse. Une fosse remplit d'ossements. Ses jambes frôlèrent ce qui autrefois devait être la cage thoracique d'un individu vigoureux. Il se redressa horrifié. Il se tenait maintenant debout au sein d'un immense amas de crânes, de squelettes et de corps en décomposition. Une fosse commune infâme. Du temps d'Odin, jamais pareille abomination n'aurait été toléré au sein de la cité d'or. Les morts étaient honorés par les bûchers funéraires. Même les ennemis vaincus y avaient droit. Héla ne partageait visiblement pas ce point de vue. Ses blasphèmes ne connaissaient aucune limite. Il fallait impérativement qu'il sorte. La vue de cette fosse infâme, le répugnait davantage que l'odeur immonde qui y régnait. La fosse faisait moins d'une vingtaine de profondeur. Le fils d'Odin perçut des lueurs verdâtres plus en hauteur. La salle surplombant la fosse était donc éclairée. Le guerrier fit tournoyer son arme et se propulsa vers le haut. Il sortit sans peine de la fosse et atterrit dans une large arrière-salle. Des torches disposées à chaque recoin de la salle, illuminaient la pièce. Le feu verdâtre qu'affichaient les torches était anormal, probablement d'une nature magique. Thor constata avec déplaisir que des corps en décomposition et des membres arrachés étaient également disposés de-ci de-là dans un désordre chaotique.

-« Par les Nornes ! » Souffla le fils d'Odin, écoeuré.

Une lueur radieuse attira son attention. Une funeste mélodie dont il ne put discerner la provenance retentit à ses oreilles. Il entendit un chant d'une douceur indescriptible, comme la caresse d'une amante. Le fils d'Odin senti son cœur battre plus fort. Il repéra enfin l'origine de la lueur. La main tranché d'Héla gisait à quelques pas de lui. Sur son majeur reposait toujours l'anneau des Nibelungen. Thor regarda brusquement autour de lui. Aucun signe de sa sœur infernale, désormais manchot, ni de ses sbires réanimés. L'anneau, le fils d'Odin avait entendu bien des récits à son sujet. Il n'avait aucune certitude quant à ce que cet artefact maudit était capable de réaliser. Tout ce qu'il savait, ce qu'il fallait impérativement qu'il l'obtienne.

Il s'approcha, s'empara de la main tranchée d'Héla et retira furtivement l'anneau. Il lâcha négligemment le membre coupé et contempla l'anneau fasciné. Des murmures retentirent à ses oreilles, comme une douce complainte. Il senti son désir monter, le dévorer peu à peu. Il n'avait jamais désiré quoi que ce soit avec une telle intensité. Ni le trône, ni Mjollnir, ni aucune femme, ni aucune arme. Toutes les épreuves qu'il avait endurées prenaient enfin sens. Peu importait tout ce qu'il avait pu perdre puisque cet océan de douleur et de deuil l'avait enfin mené vers la seule et unique chose qui importait vraiment. Il lâcha Stormbreaker qui heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd. À quoi pouvait lui servir une arme si inutile désormais ? La hache n'avait pas pu arrêter Thanos, pas plus qu'elle n'avait pu lui ramener tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Cet anneau en revanche, lui apporterait le réconfort qu'il cherchait désespérément. Peut-être était-ce même la clé pour défaire Thanos et Héla.

Il ne put détacher son regard de l'anneau doré. Il était magnifique, les trophées les plus inestimables de la salle du trésor du Père de tout palissaient en comparaison. Il leva son majeur, il fallait qu'il l'enfile de ce pas. Il repensa avec ironie à ses discussions avec Loki, du temps où leurs tumultueuses disputes avaient contraint le Père de Tout à les bannir sur Alfheim. Le Prince du mensonge n'avait pas caché son intérêt pour la légende de l'anneau. Le destin avait pourtant voulu que ce soit Thor qui le brandisse fièrement. Il l'avait mérité. Qui donc l'aurait mérité davantage que lui après tout ce qu'il avait enduré ?

Thor se figea un bref instant hébété. Les paroles de Loki résonnèrent à ses oreilles en dépit des siècles passés.

-« _Dans sa vilénie, le Nain maudit l'anneau de façon à ce que toute personne posant les yeux sur lui soit dévoré par un irrépressible désir de s'en emparer quel que soit le prix ! »_

Thor senti la sueur perler sur son front. Un chant résonna à nouveau à ses oreilles. Un chant mystique, le dévorant de l'intérieur. Il lui fallait enfiler immédiatement ce satané anneau.

-« Que ? »

Le fils d'Odin se sentit déchiré de l'intérieur comme en proie à un désir inassouvissable. Il savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il lui fallait cet anneau. Jamais il n'avait été plus sur de quoi que ce soit tout au long de sa vie d'immortel.

-« Non ! » Beugla-t-il en lâchant subitement l'anneau qui s'effondra sur le sol.

Il recula de trois pas et contempla ses mains, bouleversé. Il eut l'impression d'être sorti d'un songe. Il haleta lentement et reprit son souffle. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il réalisa la portée de la malveillance d'Alberich. Il avait été ensorcelé. Il avait failli perdre la raison et renoncer à tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur pour l'acquérir. Les légendes ne mentaient guère quant à l'influence qu'exerçait l'anneau. Il avait été à deux doigts d'y céder. Il avait failli perdre le sens commun, sa volonté avait presque flanché. Il réalisa désormais l'ampleur de l'effort surhumain dont son majestueux père avait dû faire preuve pour se défausser de l'anneau et l'offrir aux géants.

Il ramassa Stormbreaker et fixa l'anneau avec appréhension. Cet artefact maléfique était un danger pour quiconque posait les yeux dessus. Même dans les mains du meilleur des hommes, l'anneau était une menace, alors dans celles de sa sœur démente…

Pouvait-il être détruire l'anneau avec Stormbreaker ? Il n'en était pas sûr mais il se devait d'essayer.

-« Ne t'avise même pas d'y penser ! » Beugla une voix aussi acéré qu'une lame.

Thor pivota. La Déesse de la mort venait de faire son apparition. Elle tenait fermement son moignon et le toisait son frère avec une expression si haineuse, que Thor cru que sa mâchoire allait se disloquer. Les abominations qu'étaient devenus Eirtri et la dernière des Valjyries apparurent à ses côtés, ainsi qu'une horde de Chitauris.

-« Héla ! Qu'est-ce donc que cette fosse cauchemardesque ? Quelles ignominies as-tu perpétrées en ces lieux sorcière ?

-Je ne te dois aucune explication mais je te fais le serment que ton cadavre mutilé pourrira à jamais au sein de cette fosse ! » Riposta Héla avec hargne. « Tuez le et apportez moi l'anneau avant que cet idiot ne réveille la bête ! » Ordonna-t-elle à ses sbires.

-« La bête ? Quelle bête ? Tu as également ramené ce sale cabot de Fenris ? » Hoqueta Thor.

Un rugissement effroyable retentit derrière lui. Il entendit quelque chose de massif se mouvoir et faire trembler le sol à chaque pas. Les Chitauris reculèrent derrière Héla visiblement terrifiés. Seuls la Valkyrie et Eitri désormais dépourvus d'émotion demeurèrent immobiles. L'Asgardienne quant à elle, grimaça visiblement très contrariée. Thor pivota brusquement, Stormbreaker brandit devant lui.

Une créature humanoïde massive d'au moins 3 mètres de haut apparut devant lui. Thor cru au premier abord qu'il s'agissait d'un troll mais la créature était pourvu d'une peau verdâtre et de membres aussi larges qu'un tronc d'arbre. La créature était chauve et dotée d'une longue barbe grise dissimulant entièrement son menton. Elle semblait aussi vieille que malade en dépit de son imposante apparence. Un large collier d'Uru, relié à une chaine du même métal entourait sa gorge. Thor senti son sang se figer. Il reconnut la créature.

-« Banner ? » Hoqueta-t-il incrédule.


	7. Repos éternel

**_Des années avant notre ère_**

 _-« Je ne comprends pas ! »_

 _De ses yeux d'enfants, la petite fille à la peau verte contempla le paysage désolé qui s'offrait à sa vue. Elle n'observa rien d'autre que la ruine et la désolation. Une odeur de mort lui emplit les narines. Elle tressaillit apeurée et terrifiée. Une immense mer de cadavre s'agglutinait à ses pieds. La fillette à la peau verte détourna le regard. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'espèce. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle n'était qu'une enfant arrachée à son monde, ignorant tous des règles implicites régissant l'univers impitoyable dans lequel elle était née. Pour elle, la galaxie s'était longtemps résumée à son monde natal. Naïve, elle ne l'avait cependant jamais été. Ce n'était guère la première fois qu'elle avait contemplé le toucher de la mort. Pour son plus grand malheur, l'enfant avait grandi dans la misère et la faim. Elle avait connu les caniveaux et le mépris. Sa planète miséreuse n'était que ruine, sa génération était vouée à survivre en fouillant les ordures dans les restes de ce qui fût naguère une planète florissante. Elle avait souffert d'une soif que même l'amour d'une mère ne pouvait étancher. Elle avait connu une faim dévorante qu'aucune prière n'avait soulagée. Sa défunte mère avait en vain tenté de protéger la fillette du triste spectacle de la famine mais les corps desséchés des mourants n'avaient jamais cessé de s'agglutiner. Son innocence n'avait cependant pas encore volé en éclat. En dépit de la faim et de la misère, elle n'avait encore jamais vu la haine à l'œuvre. Elle n'avait encore jamais assisté aux horreurs nées de la guerre. Pour lui permettre de s'échapper de son odieux quotidien ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant, sa mère lui avait conté bien des histoires. Certains des récits attestaient de l'existence de monstres. Une tentative naïve d'inculquer aux enfants le concept du mal. Sa conscience limitée ne lui permettait guère de saisir pleinement le propos des contes. Des monstres ? Elle n'en avait jamais vu. Des êtres mauvais ? Comment diable était-elle supposée les reconnaitre ? La faim, elle, était réelle. Elle était si concrète qu'elle l'avait ressenti chaque jour. C'était le mal qui emportait chaque jour les siens. Tout changea lorsqu'un être d'exception posa les pieds sur son monde. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle comprit presque instinctivement que les monstres étaient bien davantage que des mythes._

 _Des doigts glacés et noueux se refermèrent sur sa cheville. Une terreur insondable la consuma. L'un des prétendus cadavres reposant à ses pieds n'avait de toute évidence pas encore rendu son dernier souffle. La fillette à la peau verte hurla de terreur. La créature qui l'avait agrippé se mit à bouger. Le visage de l'être humanoïde était maculé de sang ocre mais il était difficile d'en connaitre l'origine. Le mourant poussa un grognement et tenta de lever l'autre main en direction de l'enfant. Cette dernière, complètement tétanisée ne put esquisser l'ombre d'un mouvement. Elle cria derechef._

 _-« Qui… ? » Souffla le blessé d'une voix brisée._

 _Jamais l'enfant ne sut quelle question la créature allait lui soumettre. Une lame gigantesque s'abatis et perfora le thorax de la créature, la clouant au sol. L'être émit un léger gargouillis avant de lâcher la cheville de la gamine. Sa tête tomba face contre terre. Enfin, la créature rejoignit ses innombrables semblables dans le trépas. Choquée, la fillette recula de trois pas en tremblant. Une ombre immense lui masquait le soleil. Elle redressa doucement la tête sans dissimuler son inquiétude. Devant elle se tenait un imposant colosse à la peau violette. Il était si grand qu'elle lui arrivait à peine à la hanche. Le colosse était revêtu d'une imposante armure et d'un casque doré richement décoré. Ses yeux étaient de glace et de larges estafilades marquaient son menton. Il tenait dans sa main droite une gigantesque épée à deux lames. Sans accorder le moindre regard à la créature dont il venait de prendre la vie, le Titan s'accroupit pour faire face à l'enfant. Même ainsi il la dépassait de plusieurs têtes._

 _-« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas mon enfant ? » L'interrogea le géant d'une voix dépourvue de chaleur._

 _La fillette regarda autour d'elle, invitant implicitement le Titan à en faire de même._

 _-« Ces gens…c'étaient de mauvaises personnes ?_

 _-De mauvaises personnes ? » Répéta le colosse en levant un sourcil._

 _La gamine dévisagea le colosse violet. Ses yeux d'enfants plongèrent dans les yeux glacés du Titan. Elle n'y lu nulle chaleur, son regard était l'antithèse même de celui de sa défunte mère. L'être qui lui tenait lieu de « père » se redressa et croisa les mains derrière son dos. L'enfant eut toutes les peines du monde à masquer à quel point elle était intimidée._

 _-« Il n'existe pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises personnes Gamora. L'univers abrite simplement des individus avec des perspectives et des desseins différents. Rien de plus._

 _-Mais pourquoi tout ça ? » Répliqua l'enfant._

 _Gamora désigna d'un doigt tremblant le cadavre de la créature cloué au sol par l'imposante épée à deux lames. Le Titan pivota et adressa un regard indifférent au cadavre._

 _-« Depuis l'apparition des premières formes de vie, l'univers impose à ses habitants une hiérarchie précise. Les plus puissants, les plus évolués, les plus intelligents imposent leurs lois aux plus faibles depuis la nuit des temps. Cet ordre naturel a régi l'univers tel que nous le connaissons aujourd'hui. C'est l'une des épreuves que la vie impose et ce dès la naissance._

 _-Mais vous pourriez choisir de ne pas tuer ! » Protesta l'enfant._

 _-« En effet je le pourrais. Mais crois-tu que cela aurait changé le destin de ces créatures ? Si la survie d'êtres faibles ne dépend que de la mansuétude des plus puissants alors jamais ces êtres ne prendront leur destin en mains. Il n'appartenait qu'à eux de s'élever plus haut dans la chaine alimentaire._

 _-Mais c'est mal ! » Chuchota la fillette._

 _Le Titan extirpa sa lame du cadavre d'un coup sec. Il tendit sa main valide à l'enfant l'incitant à le suivre. Gamora hésita un bref instant, puis saisit la main massive. L'étrange duo enjamba les quelques corps sans vie disposés tout au long de leur chemin. Le colosse accorda un bref regard à l'enfant marchant à ses côtés. Elle semblait incapable de détourner ses petits yeux délicats du spectacle morbide les entourant._

 _-« Tu crois toujours au bien et au mal, petite. Alors dis-moi crois-tu qu'il existe des créatures naturellement bonnes ou mauvaises ? Des êtres intrinsèquement destinés à suivre la voie des ténèbres ou de la lumière ? » L'interrogea le colosse violet sur un ton professoral._

 _-« Je…je ne sais pas. » Admit l'enfant._

 _-« C'est pourquoi je t'ai amené ici. Parce qu'il me faut t'inculquer une leçon. »_

 _Le Titan marqua une pause et lâcha la frêle main de l'enfant. Il planta son arme dans le sol et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol. Il incita l'enfant à en faire de même. Cette dernière obtempéra en le regardant avec des yeux ronds._

 _-« Comme bien des peuples, les habitants de ce monde croyaient en l'au-delà. C'est une constante que l'on retrouve dans bien des civilisations qu'elles soient primitives ou évoluées. Il est en effet séduisant d'imaginer que la mort n'est qu'une simple étape et non pas une fin en soi. Mais ce qui est davantage réconfortant est l'affirmation que les êtres s'étant montrés justes et bienveillants seront récompensés et que les êtres mauvais seront inévitablement punis pour leurs méfaits. L'enfer et le paradis. L'Eden et la damnation éternelle. On les retrouve sous bien des formes et bien des noms au sein de milliers de cultures. Les penseurs les plus cyniques y voient une façon de contrôler les foules, de réfréner les pulsions des individus et de les inciter à suivre un code moral indispensable au bon fonctionnement d'une société. En somme, l'allégorie du bâton et de la carotte. Le principe de récompense et de punition. Les tiens partageaient ce système de croyances n'est pas ? Nul n'échappera à la justice divine. Les mauvais seront châtiés et les bons seront récompensés._

 _-Je…oui, c'est ce que disaient maman et les vieilles personnes du village._

 _-La foi est un concept pour le moins fascinant mais à la différence de ton peuple et de bien d'autres, les habitants de ce monde n'avaient guère besoin d'avoir la foi en l'insondable. Ils disposaient déjà d'une preuve concrète. Les actions de leur « Dieu » étaient tangibles et authentiques._

 _-Je ne saisis pas ! » Fit l'enfant en plissant les yeux._

 _Le Titan violet se pencha en avant, jusqu'à ce que quelques centimètres seulement les séparent._

 _-« Les êtres dont tu peux observer les restes étaient profondément religieux. Ils vénéraient un Dieu bienveillant dont le nom est pour le moins difficile à prononcer. Selon leur croyance, la mort n'était guère plus qu'un profond sommeil amorçant le début d'une renaissance. Ceux qui menaient une vie vertueuse reposaient paisiblement aux côtés de leur Dieu jusqu'à ce que ce dernier renvoie leurs âmes au sein d'un nouveau corps. Ils se voyaient ainsi accorder une vie nouvelle. Inversement ceux qui avaient fauté sans remords se voyaient châtiés. Pour les punir de leurs méfaits, leur Dieu ne leur accordait pas la renaissance. Leurs âmes impures restaient piégées à ses côtés, des siècles durant, jusqu'à ce qu'il les purifie et les renvoie sous une nouvelle forme. En somme, ceux qui s'étaient montré bons se voyaient rapidement récompensé par une vie nouvelle tandis que ceux qui avaient fauté devaient attendre longtemps avant d'être purifié. La mort n'était non pas une finalité mais une simple étape._

 _-Oh ! » Fit la gamine émerveillée._

 _-« Comme tu t'en doutes, conforté par la certitude que la bonté serait récompensée et que le mal serait puni, ce peuple a prospéré des siècles durant. Ils n'ont connu ni guerre, ni conflit majeurs. Les crimes et les préjugés n'avaient pas leur place au sein de leur cité dorée. Beaucoup affirmeraient que ce monde était paradisiaque._

 _-Et c'était vrai ? » S'enquit Gamora._

 _L'expression du Titan se fit encore plus sinistre que d'habitude. La fillette en vint à regretter de s'être montré si curieuse. Une attitude pourtant naturelle pour une enfant. Le Titan effleura sa joue et chassa une mèche de cheveux. Une esquisse d'affection inhabituelle. Il soupira avec lassitude._

 _-« Dans un monde dépourvu de guerres, de conflits et de crimes le taux de natalité ne peut que monter en flèche. Pire encore, la réincarnation continue implique que chaque être vivant s'étant correctement comporté renaitra à nouveau et produira de ce fait de nouveaux enfants à chaque renaissance. Enfants qui se réincarneront eux aussi et produiront également à chaque renaissance de nouveaux petits-enfants et ainsi de suite. La population a donc augmenté de façon exponentielle, encore plus rapidement que sur un monde normal. Malheureusement, il n'en a pas été de même pour le monde autour d'eux. Un détail dont leur religion n'a pas tenu compte._

 _-Mais et leur Dieu ?_

 _-N'en était pas vraiment un ! » L'interrompit le colosse d'une voix dure._

 _Gamora l'interrogea du regard sans comprendre. Le Titan regarda l'horizon avec dépit._

 _-« Ce qu'ils prenaient pour un Dieu était en réalité un Céleste. L'un des derniers de sa race. Il ne faisait que mener une expérience insolite avec ce monde._

 _-Une expérience ?_

 _-Ce monde l'intriguait. Bien que les Célestes aient anéanti bien des civilisations du temps où ils étaient tout-puissant, ils sont également à l'origine de l'évolution de bien des espèces. Les créatures peuplant cette planète le divertissaient alors il a décidé de conserver leur essence._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Il a mis au point une machine qu'aucun mortel ne pourrait concevoir. Une machine qui lui permettait de stocker l'essence des individus et ce même après la mort. Ainsi il récupérait l'essence de chaque être vivant de ce monde et la renvoyait dans un corps nouveau. Lorsqu'un être faisait preuve d'un comportement violent et antisocial, il mettait son essence de côté pour l'étudier et le « réparer » en quelque sorte. Ce qui explique pourquoi les criminels mettaient tant de temps à renaitre. Avec le recul, il me faut bien admettre que c'était un système bien pensé et la façon dont les habitants de ce monde ont interprété l'expérience du Céleste est assez amusante. De par son intervention, la vie est devenue une forme d'expérience éternelle, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'intervienne._

 _-Qu'avez-vous fait ? » S'enquit l'enfant d'une voix blanche._

 _Le colosse se mura un long moment dans le silence, il accorda à la petite fille un regard énigmatique._

 _-« Le Céleste n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Je l'ai tué et j'ai détruit sa machine. » Répondit froidement le Titan._

 _Gamora écarquilla des yeux, horrifiée._

 _-« Je suis ensuite venu sur ce monde et j'ai expliqué à ses habitants la véritable nature de leur Dieu et de leur au-delà. Un terme désuet finalement puisque de par mes actes, ils ont réalisé qu'il n'y aurait plus rien après la mort. Pas d'enfer, pas de paradis, pas de renaissance juste la mort. » Reprit le Titan d'une voix glaciale._

 _-« Mais pourquoi ? » Glapit Gamora._

 _-« Outre le fait qu'ils étaient en train d'épuiser les ressources de leur planète les promettant ainsi à une extinction totale ou une errance éternelle au sein d'un monde mort ? J'ai voulu moi aussi mener une expérience. Ce peuple était, selon la plupart des observateurs, « bon et vertueux ». Leur monde était un paradis mais cette bonté était-elle innée et authentique ou simplement motivée par la perspective de renaitre plus vite ? Ces êtres étaient-ils réellement bons ou se forçaient-ils à bien agir afin de se voir récompensés et non punis ? C'est ce que j'ai voulu savoir. Sans ce système religieux moralisateur, être bon et pur n'avait plus d'utilité en soi et à quoi bon se retenir de mal agir puisque la menace du châtiment divin n'était plus ? J'étais curieux de voir comment ce monde allait évoluer en sachant que le « bien » ne serait plus récompensé et que le « mal » ne serait plus puni après le trépas._

 _-Et…que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Gamora en regardant le colosse avec intensité._

 _Le colosse violet leva théâtralement la main et lui désigna la mer de cadavre. La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même._

 _-« Guerres, conflits idéologiques, compétitions, pillages… »_ _Énuméra-t-il d'une voix neutre. « Certains ont continué à agir correctement tandis que beaucoup n'en n'ont plus vu l'intérêt. Ils ont bien vite rejeté leur conviction et se sont mis à convoiter, à jalouser, à haïr. Leur vertu n'était qu'un mensonge. Leur morale n'était qu'une outre vide. La bonté n'est jamais désintéressé Gamora. Certains font naturellement preuve de plus de compassion et de retenue que d'autres mais au final, ils ne sont rien de plus que le fruit de leur environnement. Ce n'est jamais qu'une question de perspective et d'intérêt. En fin de compte doit-on les blâmer ou les plaindre ? Sont-ils réellement mauvais d'avoir abandonné leurs principes après que leur système se soit effondré ? Sont-ils réellement bons de s'être montré vertueux dans un système de punition et de récompense où se montrer vertueux était finalement dans leur intérêt ?_

 _-Je…je ne sais pas. »_

 _Le Titan se releva et la toisa de toute sa hauteur._

 _-« En effet mais tu as la franchise de l'admettre. Beaucoup sont persuadés du bien-fondé de leur conviction, beaucoup croient pouvoir catégoriquement définir ce qui est bien et mal mais au final qui sont-ils pour juger ? Ce monde n'est plus un paradis, comme bien des mondes il connaît désormais son lot de souffrance cependant les survivants du conflit prospéreront et mangeront à leur faim dans un monde plus régulé. Un monde dont les ressources limitées n'auraient pas supporté bien longtemps la surpopulation induite par leur Eden. Au final, cette guerre dont tu peux observer les ravages est-elle une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? »_

 _Il laissa l'enfant digérer ses paroles quelques instants durant puis l'incita à se relever et à poursuivre leur route. Gamora demeurait muette de toute évidence perplexe et perdue. Avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable le Titan posa doucement sa main massive sur son épaule comme pour tenter de la réconforter. La fillette ne tenta pas de fuir son contact._

 _-« C'est triste ! » Souffla-t-elle enfin._

 _-« Quoi donc mon enfant ?_

 _-Ça ! » Fit elle en pointant le champ de bataille désolé du bout du doigt. « Tous ces gens morts…_

 _-Tu parles comme si la mort était une mauvaise chose. Tu ne devrais pas voir les choses ainsi. Après tout qu'y a-t-il de plus juste que la mort ? Nous n'avons pas choisi d'exister et nous naissons tous différents. La vie ne nous accorde pas les mêmes cartes. Fort, Robuste, faible, sain, malade, estropié, primitif, évolué, né dans l'amour ou rejeté dès la naissance… le destin nous octroi arbitrairement nos avantages et nos contraintes. Choisissons-nous de naitre au sein d'un empire ou d'une race d'esclaves ? Choisissons-nous de voir le jour parmi les savants ou les barbares ? Non. Dès le berceau certains sont défavorisés ou privilégiés. Néanmoins, riche ou pauvre, faible ou puissant, heureux ou désespéré, savant ou ignorant nous sommes tous égaux face à la Mort. Elle se moque bien de notre parcours et de ce qui nous différencie des autres. Elle n'a que faire de ce que nous possédons et de ce que nous avons accompli. Elle est la même pour tous et nous accorde son baiser glacé. Elle est le seul gage d'équité au sein de cet univers chaotique. Au final, c'est une bonne chose que nul ne soit réellement éternel._

 _-Pas même vous ? » Répliqua Gamora en redressant la tête pour croiser le regard du Titan._

 _Ce dernier se figea et plongea son regard glacé dans celui de l'enfant. Elle soutint son regard, le colosse cru y voir une étincelle de défi. Il sourit amusé et releva le menton de la fillette._

 _-« Bien évidemment. Un jour l'univers façonnera un être capable de m'ôter la vie. Mon histoire se conclura comme toutes les histoires ayant jamais été racontées. Par la mort ! Rien que la mort ! »_

* * *

 _ **Des milliers d'années après notre ère**_

Thanos contempla un long moment son gant. Pareils à eux-mêmes les joyaux brillaient de mille feux. Face à lui, son vieux double le fixait pensif, en attente d'une réaction. Les bras croisés derrière le dos, il était aussi inébranlable que l'immense statue le représentant au loin. Le plus jeune des deux Titans releva la tête et toisa son sosie. Il esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire sinistre.

-« C'est ainsi que tu imaginais écrire le dernier chapitre de ton histoire, seigneur Thanos ? Périr de la main d'un alter ego arraché à son époque ?

-Cela me semble approprié. » Répondit le vieux roi en lui rendant un sourire tout aussi froid.

Le jeune Thanos leva sa main gantée comme hésitant. Son vieux double le regarda empli de mélancolie, puis s'avança d'un pas.

-« Je peux affirmer sans forfanterie avoir observé tout ce qui valait la peine de l'être ! J'ai accompli mon destin et mené une existence sans nulle autre pareille. Mais la perspective de m'éteindre, emporté par de la main du seul être qui m'ait jamais compris ! Je reconnais trépigner rien que d'y songer ! »

Le Thanos du présent plissa des yeux et dévisagea son double, perplexe.

-« Un tel acte risque de me hanter fort longtemps. » Murmura-t-il indécis.

Le vieux Titan l'attrapa par les épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-« Pour des êtres tels que nous, ayant façonné par la mort peux-tu imaginer expérience plus grisante ? Peux-tu imaginer une fin plus digne et significative ? Ce n'est pas un suicide Thanos, c'est une consécration et tu es l'unique personne au sein de l'existence avec qui je souhaite partager un tel instant.

-Tu ne veux pas être seul ! » Déduisit le jeune Titan.

-« Nous l'avons toujours été, petit et nous le serons toujours. Sauf en cet instant précis !

-Si l'univers devait façonner un être capable de prendre la vie de Thanos de Titan…

-Qui de plus approprié que Thanos de Titan lui-même ? » Finit le vieux colosse en souriant.

Les deux sosies demeurèrent silencieux un long moment. Le jeune Titan se détacha du contact de son double. Il inspira un long moment et recula de deux pas. Son vieil homonyme l'observa serein comme s'il lisait ses intentions. Thanos leva son poing ganté en direction du vieux colosse violet, les six joyaux de l'infinie se mirent à briller à l'unisson. Le vieux Titan acquiesça la tête en signe de gratitude. Il leva lentement ses bras en croix. Les six pierres rayonnèrent avec encore plus d'intensité. Le jeune Thanos respira bruyamment comme hésitant. Surpris, son double l'interrogea du regard. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Thanos senti son cœur noir battre avec davantage d'intensité. Enfin, le colosse violet baissa le poing et les six joyaux cessèrent brusquement de rayonner. La stupéfaction se lut sur le visage du vieux Roi.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais petit ? » Beugla-t-il.

-« Tu t'es perdu et tu ne réalises même pas à quel point vieillard ! » Répliqua le jeune Thanos le visage dur.

Il désigna la salle du trône ainsi que les façades murales de son imposante main ganté.

-« Cet édifice n'est rien de plus qu'un temple dédié à ton échec et ta propre décrépitude !

-Comment oses-tu ? » Souffla son double indigné.

Les traits du dernier des Titans d'ordinaire figés, se crispèrent sous l'effet de la colère. Le jeune Thanos toisa son jumeau avec dédain.

-« Tu aurais pu arracher d'autres doubles de leur ligne temporelle alternative pour mener à bien ta basse besogne mais tu m'as pris moi ! Nul besoin de sonder ton esprit pour savoir pourquoi ! Je ne le sais que trop bien. Tu voulais un reflet un toi-même glorieux, lorsque ton triomphe était absolu ! Lorsque tu étais convaincu d'avoir mené à bien ta croisade sans t'être compromis ! Lorsque tu n'étais pas encore devenu un vieillard triste et résigné, défait par ses propres travers !

-Ton arrogance ne connaît décidément aucune limite, gamin ! Caresses-tu l'illusion de valoir mieux que moi ? » Répliqua le vieux roi.

-« Arrogance ? C'est ton arrogance qui m'a mené jusqu'ici, ô Thanos ! Réalises-tu seulement qu'il avait raison sur ton compte ?

\- De qui parles-tu ?

-D'Alars ! De notre père ! » S'emporta Thanos.

Il leva un doigt accusateur vers son sosie. Ce dernier n'esquissa pas un geste comme ébranlé par le jugement de son double juvénile.

-« Je sais pertinemment que tu te rappelles tout aussi bien que moi de ses dernières paroles ! De ce qu'il avait prophétisé !

-Jeune effronté… » Souffla le vieux roi.

-« Répète ses dernières paroles ! » Ordonna le jeune Titan, le visage déformé par une colère froide.

-« Gamin tu ne mesures pas…

\- Répète-les ! » L'interrompit brutalement le jeune Titan hors de lui.

Le vieux Thanos le toisa l'air mauvais. Il serra les poings et redressa la tête.

-« La mort elle-même te rejettera ! Tu erreras des millénaires durant maudit et détesté de tous ! Tu chercheras à jamais une raison de justifier ta misérable vie en sachant que jamais personne ne t'accordera l'amour que tu prétends rejeter ! Viendra un temps ou lassé de tes abominations, tu pourriras dévorés par les regrets et l'échec. Une éternité d'errance t'attend, je me réjouis à l'idée que tu créeras de toi-même ton propre enfer mon fils ! » Récita froidement le vieux Titan.

-« Regarde-toi ! » Souffla le Thanos du passé. « Où est donc passé ta dignité ? Qu'est donc devenue ta volonté inébranlable ? Incapable de surmonter ta fascination pour la mort, tu as cédé à la facilité. Tu as cédé à la tentation des joyaux et tu as continué à faire couler le sang. Tu ne voulais plus prendre davantage de vie que ta croisade l'imposait et pourtant ! Pourtant tu as cédé à la convoitise ! Tu as laissé cette Asgardienne noyer ce nouvel univers dans le sang en ton nom ! Tu n'avais aucun désir de devenir un Dieu mais tu t'es comporté comme tel. Tu as perçu les limites de ta solution et qu'as-tu fait ? Tu t'es résigné !

-Que nenni jeune insolent ! » Riposta le vieux Titan. « J'ai au contraire muri et fini par comprendre que je ne pouvais pas changer un univers qui refuse de changer ! Que je ne pourrais jamais me défaire de ce que je suis vraiment ! J'ai eu le courage de l'accepter ! C'est une leçon que tu n'as pas encore apprise mais je sais mieux que quiconque que tu finiras par l'apprendre toi aussi !

-Foutaises ! » Grogna le jeune Titan. « Tu te complais dans tes échecs, tu es devenu tout ce qu'Alars avait prophétisé ! Tu me répugnes vieillard ! »

Le vieux roi éclata d'un rire sans joie. Le jeune Thanos tressaillit malgré lui. Le rire du vieux Titan était semblable au grincement des os.

-« Qui crois-tu donc être jeune imbécile ? Comment crois-tu que ton histoire se conclura ? Penses-tu finir différemment ? Si le crois ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde c'est que tu es aussi fou que notre ancien surnom le suggérait !

-Là encore, tu parles comme notre père ! » Souligna le jeune Thanos.

-« Oui ! Parce que nous sommes comme lui pauvre sot ! Des êtres trop piégés dans leurs désillusions ! Tu penses pouvoir m'échapper et prendre une autre voie ? En refusant de me tuer, tu ne fais que te condamner toi-même petit. Tu scelles ton propre sort ! Que tu le veuilles ou non je suis inéluctable !

-C'est là que tu te trompes vieillard ! » Répondit calmement le jeune Thanos.

Il leva son poing ganté et toisa son double l'air mauvais.

-« Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'es rien de plus qu'une possibilité. Un futur probable et rien de plus. Je vais faire bien plus que te tuer vieillard, je vais t'effacer de l'existence de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables ! Je dédierais chaque instant de mon existence à te renier ! Ton présent ne sera pas mon futur ! ».

Sans prévenir, il resserra brusquement le poing. Le joyau rubis de la réalité s'illumina. Deux épées pourvues de deux lames, semblables à celle qu'il avait maniée autrefois se matérialisèrent entre les deux Titans. Le jeune Titan s'empara d'une des armes et la lança vers son homonyme. Ce dernier l'attrapa par réflexe, non sans masquer sa surprise. Le jeune Titan, lui adressa un sourire mauvais, puis porta sa main droite vers le gant de l'infini. À la stupéfaction de son double, il retira lentement le gant et le jeta sur le sol. Ce dernier émit un bruit sourd en heurtant le sol dallé et poussiéreux.

-« Que fais-tu ?

-Il ne sera pas dit que Thanos de Titan périra en mendiant la mort, le cœur dévoré par les regrets ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que ton histoire se conclut ! Je vais te donner ce dont tu as vraiment besoin ! » Souffla le jeune Thanos en s'emparant de la seconde arme.

Il pointa la lame supérieure en direction de son double avec un air de défi.

-« L'univers ne se plie pas à tes espérances dis-tu ? Alors rectifie le tir ! Épure cet univers et bâtis en un nouveau en accord avec ta vision. Je t'offre cette opportunité ! Les joyaux de mon époque te permettront de reprendre ta croisade, de trouver une autre solution. Tout ce que tu as à faire pour t'en emparer, c'est me tuer ! » Lança froidement le jeune Thanos.

Le vieux colosse, circonspect, regarda le gant à ses pieds un long moment avant de reporter son attention sur son double d'un air hésitant. Ce dernier saisit son arme à deux mains et adopta une posture de combat.

-« Je te le demande donc une ultime fois Thanos de Titan. Vas-tu périr comme un lâche en mendiant la mort, le cœur dévoré par l'échec ou vas-tu mourir comme un conquérant prêt à tout pour mener à terme sa croisade ? ».

Le vieux Thanos, le toisa d'un air froid. Son regard de glace se perdit dans celui de son double. Il n'y lu rien d'autre qu'une détermination inflexible. Ses traits s'affaissèrent. Un sourire macabre naquit sur le coin de ses lèvres. Son double lui rendit son sourire. Le vieux Titan agrippa à son tour son arme à deux mains prêtes à en découdre. Les deux Titans éclatèrent d'un rire sinistre à l'unisson.

-« Ainsi soit-il ! » Souffla le vieux roi avant de se jeter sur son double.

Il abattit son imposante lame en direction du crâne de son jeune alter égo. Ce dernier souleva sa propre arme et bloqua le coup de justesse. Il repoussa son double en arrière avant de frapper à son tour. Les deux Titans se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en hurlant. Leurs lames massives s'entrechoquèrent dans un ballet mortel. Leurs mouvements furent si coordonnés, si complémentaires qu'on les aurait crus résultant d'une chorégraphie travaillée des millénaires durant. L'affrontement se prolongea de longues minutes durant, les deux adversaires refusant de céder le moindre avantage. Leur lutte ne fut pas froide et détachée comme le furent celles qui les opposèrent aux défunts Avengers. Chaque coup liait les derniers Titans l'un à l'autre. Chaque entaille, chaque blessure, chaque coup porté à l'autre résonnaient comme un châtiment en réponse à un regret profond enfouit au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Chacun de leur mouvement était motivé par le dégout d'abandonner, par la déception et la haine de la faiblesse de l'autre. À mesure que leurs lames massives se maculaient de leur sang commun, une colère insondable les dévorait peu à peu. Ils se firent peu à peu à l'idée que l'issue de leur affrontement marquerait la fin irrémédiable de leur complicité. Leur rage se mit à exploser au sein de leurs poings. Ce qu'ils méprisaient par-dessus tout chez l'autre était justement l'idée de n'être qu'un reflet de l'autre. Ironiquement ils réalisèrent à l'unisson qu'il était approprié que Thanos ne sache s'ouvrir à l'autre qu'en se tuant lui-même.

Les deux adversaires s'écartèrent enfin. Ils haletèrent épuisés, sans pour autant se lâcher du regard. Leur sang noir se mit à perler et s'écouler tout au long de leur peau violette. Ils réalisèrent à quel point tous les combats qu'ils avaient menés étaient dérisoires au regard de la lutte qu'ils menaient en cet instant précis. Ils sourirent malgré tout à l'idée que la dernière chose que contemplerait le perdant serait finalement le visage d'un double victorieux.

-« Tu avais raison petit ! » Souffla le vieux Thanos entre deux expirations. « C'est de ça dont j'avais besoin. » Admit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-« Tu as besoin d'un moment pour reprendre ton souffle vieillard ? » Répliqua le jeune Thanos, tout aussi épuisé malgré ses bravades.

-« Je ne faisais que t'attendre ! » Riposta son double.

Les deux derniers fils de Titan se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre échangeant les coups avec une sauvagerie inégalée. Le duel s'éternisa de longues minutes durant mais à la fin il n'en resta plus qu'un.

* * *

-« Par le sang d'Ymir ! Que t'on t'il fait ? » Jura Thor horrifié à la vue de la créature abominable qui fut autrefois son frère d'armes.

En guise de réponse, le géant de jade se contenta de rugir comme un fauve affamé. Aussi surpris qu'incrédule le Dieu du Tonnerre recula de deux pas sans pour autant détourner son regard du colosse verdâtre. La chose rebutante qu'était devenu Banner n'était en rien semblable au Hulk aux côtés duquel l'Asgardien avait si souvent combattu. Le crâne dégarni, la bête était dotée d'une longue barbe grise et broussailleuse dissimulant entièrement son menton. Son teint verdâtre était bien plus terne que dans les souvenirs du Dieu du Tonnerre. Sa bouche béante et tordue laissait entrapercevoir une dentition ravagée. Plusieurs dents s'étaient déchaussées et une bave jaunâtre et grumeleuse s'agglutinait entre ses babines avant de s'écouler bruyamment sur le sol. Les pupilles foncées de l'Avengers vert étaient anormalement dilatées. Tout évoquait une bête malade consumée par la rage. Thor senti ses jambes flageoler. Il avait, tout au long de sa vie d'immortel, affronté des monstres bien plus imposants, des dragons et des géants dont la taille éclipsait les montagnes mais jamais encore il n'avait été autant rebuté par l'aspect d'un être. Qu'il s'agisse en plus d'un ancien ami, était une nouvelle entaille infligée à son cœur. Sans prévenir le monstre tendit les bras vers lui dans le but évident de le saisir, néanmoins la longue chaine d'uru relié au collier à sa nuque l'empêcha de saisir sa proie. Les doigts noueux du monstre se refermèrent sur le vide à quelques centimètres du visage de l'Asgardien.

-« Hulk ! » Siffla Thor en reculant malgré lui. « Ne me reconnais-tu pas ?

-Tu perds ton temps sombre imbécile ! Voilà des siècles que ce monstre a perdu le peu de conscience qui lui restait ! » Glapit une voix froide et cruelle.

Thor pivota aussitôt. Héla, les abominations réanimées qu'étaient devenus la Valkyrie et Eitri, ainsi qu'une horde de Chitauris se tenaient toujours à bonne distance. Sa sœur honnie tenait toujours son moignon tranché, le visage déformé par la haine. En remarquant le trouble de son frère quant au sort de son ancien compagnon, elle ne put réfréner un souvenir mauvais.

-« Ne me regarde point ainsi mon frère ! Il me fallait bien remplacer mon doux Fenris et puisque c'est ce monstre qui fut responsable de sa chute, il m'a semblé approprié que cet arriéré lui succède. Ne t'y trompe guère, c'est un bien piètre limier mais son étonnante longévité et sa robustesse sans pareille se sont révélées être de précieux atouts. Il m'a fallu quelque temps pour le dresser. Au début, il rechignait à dévorer les restes de mes ennemis mais à force de l'affamer des années durant il a fini par reconsidérer son régime alimentaire. Je dirais même qu'il est devenu pour le moins gourmand, si seulement tu avais pu voir avec quelle voracité il a dévoré les corps des derniers de tes compagnons ! Comment se nommaient l'archer et la femme de tout de cuir vêtue déjà ? » Fit Héla avec une moue songeuse. « Baste, il n'en a fait qu'une bouchée ! ».

Réalisant, qu'Héla parlait de Clint Barton et de la Veuve Noir, Thor eut l'impression d'être frappé en pleine poitrine. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une fin plus horrible pour ses valeureux compagnons. La Déesse de la mort se délecta de son tourment.

-« Le maintenir dans un tel état m'a imposé quelques astuces mais comme tu le sais, je regorge de talents ! N'aie crainte, dès que j'aurais siphonné tes forces vitales pour renaitre pleinement je lui accorderais tes restes en guise de désert ! Il ne sera pas dit qu'Héla reine d'Asgard maltraite ses familiers !

-C'en est assez sorcière ! » Hurla Thor hors de lui.

Derrière eux, le monstre verdâtre s'agita. Consumé par la faim, il luttait avec acharnement pour se défaire de la chaine, l'empêchant de se jeter sur les intrus. Thor ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un regard peiné. Héla en profita sournoisement.

-« Abattez-le ! » Hurla-t-elle aux Chitauris derrière elle. « Quand à vous deux rapportez-moi l'anneau ! » Beugla-t-elle à ses deux esclaves morts-vivants.

Le sort de ses compagnons avait presque fait oublier à l'Asgardien que l'infâme anneau des Nibelungen reposait toujours sur le sol dallé à quelque mètre de lui. En voyant, les serviteurs cauchemardesques d'Héla s'activer, il réagit instinctivement et invoqua le tonnerre en brandissant sa hache enchantée devant lui. Son arme vibra avec intensité en réponse à son appel. La foudre frappa les Chitauris qui firent l'erreur de trop s'avancer, les réduisant à l'état de cadavres calcinés. Héla jura en se protégeant les yeux. Thor aperçut, la Valkyrie se mouvoir à une vitesse surprenante. Elle contourna sans mal le flot d'éclairs et fonça vers l'anneau. Le dernier roi d'Asgard et plongea par réflexe vers l'anneau. Soutenu par ses membres surhumains, il franchit sans mal la distance qui le séparait de l'artefact et s'en empara juste avant la Valkyrie ne s'en empare. Au simple contact de l'anneau il senti à nouveau l'enchantement perfide d'Alberich agir sur lui. L'anneau s'efforçait de faire naitre en lui le poison de la convoitise mais la volonté de l'Asgardien était assez forte pour résister. Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, rien ne se mettrait en travers de sa soif de justice.

-« Non ! » Hurla Héla de tout son être. « Arrache-lui l'anneau espèce d'idiote ! » Glapit-elle.

Répondant machinalement aux ordres de sa maitresse démoniaque, la guerrière agrippa sa lance d'Uru et tenta de perforer l'épaule de son ancien souverain sans afficher le moindre signe d'émotion. Thor esquiva de justesse. La pointe de la lance ne fit que légèrement effleurer son épaule, ne lui causant qu'une légère entaille. La Valkyrie tenta à nouveau de le frapper mais le Dieu du tonnerre dévia son coup à l'aide de sa hache. La guerrière mort-vivant se baissa furtivement et lui faucha les jambes d'un coup vif. Surpris, le Dieu du Tonnerre s'écroula en arrière. Il heurta violemment le sol en grommelant. Une ombre passa sous ses yeux. Le Nain Eitri vint prêter main forte à sa comparse et tenta d'abattre ses poings métalliques sur l'Asgardien allongé à ses pieds. Thor roula sur lui-même et esquiva de justesse les poings d'uru du Nain qui firent exploser les dalles justes à côté de lui. Thor se redressa et agrippa sa hache en direction des guerriers réanimés. Il s'était retenu jusqu'à présent, incapable de porter la main sur ses anciens camarades mais l'absence absolue d'hésitation dont firent preuve la Valkyrie et le Nain à son égard, lui confirma qu'ils n'étaient désormais rien de plus que des pantins. Ils étaient définitivement perdus. Résigné, il invoqua à nouveau le tonnerre. Un torrent d'une puissance insondable se déversa sur ses anciens camarades. Eitri et Brunnhilde furent soulevés du sol comme des poupées de chiffons et violemment projetés plusieurs mètres en arrière, le corps fumant.

Thor regarda s'effondrer ses anciens camarades, amer. Il ne profita guère de son répit. Héla profita de son inattention pour fondre sur lui comme un oiseau de proie. Elle sauta en avant et le frappa en plein visage de son genou. Thor cracha une gerbe de sang sous l'impact et recula. Aveuglé par la douleur, il lâcha l'anneau qui glissa sur le sol. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la reine des morts. Elle abattit son poing valide sur le torse de son frère et le projeta en arrière. Thor s'écroula et atterrit aux pieds du géant de jade. Le monstre rugit et attrapa brutalement l'Asgardien à ses pieds. Horrifié Thor tenta de se débattre en vain. En dépit de son aspect, Hulk n'avait rien perdu de sa force titanesque.

-« Hulk non arrête ! C'est moi ! » Paniqua Thor en tentant de se soustraire à son étreinte.

Totalement insensible à ses suppliques, le colosse le souleva devant lui et tenta de lui mordre la gorge. Thor parvient à lever son avant-bras pour se protéger. La mâchoire béante d'Hulk se referma brutalement sur la chair de l'Asgardien comme un étau. Ce dernier ne put réprimer un hurlement de douleur déchirant. Derrière eux, Héla se délecta du spectacle. De sa main valide elle ramassa l'anneau puis toisa le duo d'un air moqueur.

-« Ce cher petit n'ayant rien eut de tendre à se mettre sous la dent, je pense le laisser te mâchonner un petit peu avant de lui ordonner de te relâcher ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle.

C'en était trop pour l'Asgardien. Cette garce n'aurait pas le dernier mot ! Il senti un courant électrique parcourir chacun de ses membres. Il sentit ses cellules prendre feu. Il invoqua la foudre. Comme en réponse à son appel un éclair fracassa le plafond et fit irruption dans la salle le frappant lui et le monstre. Hulk foudroyé, gémit et lâcha sa proie. Thor atterrit sur le sol et porta sa main vers son avant-bras ensanglanté. Ses pupilles virèrent au blanc. À nouveau, un manteau de foudre entoura son corps comme une nuée.

-« Damnation ! » Siffla Héla avec un rictus haineux.

Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, Thor rappela à lui Stormbreaker. La hache enchantée fila vers sa main. Thor s'en saisit puis pivota sur lui-même et lança avec force sa hache en direction de la chaine d'Uru retenant le cou de son ancien compagnon. Le tranchant de l'arme parvient à sectionner l'un des maillons libérant ainsi le fauve. Hulk se redressa complètement hébété.

-« Mais qu'as-tu fait imbécile ?! » Cria Héla derrière eux.

-« Hulk ! » Hurla Thor sans lui prêter la moindre attention aux hurlements de sa sœur. « Regarde l'anneau ! Regarde ! » Fit il en pointant du doigt, l'anneau que la Déesse de la mort tenait toujours de sa main valide.

En dépit de sa bestialité apparente, Hulk fit visiblement assez conscient pour saisir que l'Asgardien lui désignait quelque chose. Il pivota la tête vers sa maitresse et remarqua l'artefact brillant de mille feux. Comme l'escomptait le Dieu du Tonnerre, l'enchantement d'Alberich envouta instantanément la créature. Ses yeux vitreux lorgnaient l'anneau comme une pie remarquant un objet brillant. Le visage de la Déesse de la mort se décomposa instantanément.

-« Non arrière ! Je te l'ordonne stupide animal ! » Hurla-t-elle en reculant.

Ses jacassements tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd. La convoitise exercée par l'anneau eut raison de son autorité. Hulk fonça en hurlant vers son ancienne maitresse les bras en avant. Seul le désir de s'emparer de l'anneau menait désormais son esprit primaire ! Héla fit un bond vers la gauche et esquiva de justesse la charge du géant de jade. Hulk rugit, pivota et tendit le bras gauche à une vitesse déconcertante pour un être de sa stature. Il parvint à agripper la jambe de l'Asgardienne et la tira brutalement vers lui.

-« Lâche-moi immédiatement monstre arriéré ! » Beugla-t-elle en se débattant.

Dans son affolement, l'anneau lui glissa des doigts. Il tomba sur le sol dallé et rebondit sur quelques mètres. Thor en profita immédiatement. Il sauta en agrippant sa hache des deux mains et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur l'anneau.

-« Nooon ! » Fit la Reine d'Asgard en poussant un hurlement déchirant.

La lame enchantée de la plus puissante arme d'Asgard eut raison de l'artefact maudit. L'anneau se fissura avant de se disloquer en deux parties. Thor recula épuisé. La malveillance d'Alberich n'était plus. Voyant sa dernière chance de salut lui filler entre les doigts, la fille d'Odin hurla de rage. Elle matérialisa une lame noire dans sa main valide et l'abattis violemment vers le visage de la bête. La lame maléfique traça un sillon sanglant sur le visage du colosse vert. Il gémit de douleur et porta ses mains vers son visage mutilé. Un sang verdâtre et épais se mit à couler entre ses doigts. Consumée par la haine, la reine des morts se redressa lame à la main mais ce fut trop tard pour elle. Elle ne vit pas à temps, son frère foncer vers elle, hache brandie en avant. Elle eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur.

-« Puisses-tu cette fois-ci, demeurer à jamais piégée dans le néant ! » Siffla le Dieu du Tonnerre en abattant sa hache, le visage dur.

Le métal trancha net la chair de l'Asgardienne. Le corps sans tête de la fille d'Odin tomba en poussière. Thor regarda la tête tranchée de sa sœur infernale s'effriter peu à peu ne laissant place qu'à un amas de cendres. Une fumée mystique et verdâtre s'extirpa des restes poussiéreux d'Héla. Thor crut, un bref instant, percevoir un gémissement plaintif. La fumée disparue instantanément comme elle était apparue.

Le fils d'Odin inspira un bref instant. Ses amis, son peuple ayant été enfin vengés pouvaient désormais reposer en paix. Cela ne lui apporta cependant qu'un bien maigre réconfort aux vues de la portée des crimes d'Héla. Par ailleurs, il n'en avait pas encore terminé. Thanos, lui respirait encore.

Un grognement tira le guerrier de ses réflexions. Hulk s'avançait vers lui l'air hagard. Instinctivement Thor se mit sur ses gardes prêts à en découdre mais en observant de plus près le colosse il remarqua que ses traits s'affaissèrent.

-« Hulk ? »

Le colosse avança péniblement d'un pas. Son visage portait toujours le sillon sanglant infligé par la lame d'Héla. La bête émit un son guttural presque plaintif. Il continua à s'avancer nonchalamment vers l'Asgardien. Il rapetissait un peu plus à chaque pas. Sous les yeux ébahis du prince du Tonnerre, la créature moribonde qu'était devenu Hulk céda la place à un vieillard décrépit.

-« Banner ! » S'exclama Thor en se précipitant à sa rencontre.

Le vieillard s'écroula incapable de tenir sur ses jambes cagneuses. L'Asgardien l'attrapa de justesse et le prit dans ses bras.

-« C'est fini mon vieil ami ! Ce…ce cauchemar prend enfin fin ! » Souffla Thor d'une voix blanche.

Banner redressa péniblement la tête. Il semblait si fragile que Thor craignit qu'il rende l'âme à tout moment.

-« T..Thor ? » Souffla péniblement le scientifique d'une voix brisée.

-« Oui, n'ai crainte mon vieil ami. Je vais prendre les choses en main.

-Il avait dit que tu étais mort ! » Hoqueta Banner.

Il leva péniblement ses mains tremblantes vers le visage de l'Asgardien comme pour attester qu'il était bel et bien réel et non le fruit d'une hallucination. Thor attrapa sa main et la sera.

-« C'est bien moi Bruce. Préserve tes forces !

-Il les a tous tué ! Puis ta sœur… elle m'a…

-Je sais ! » L'interrompit Thor les larmes aux yeux. « N'ai crainte, elle ne fera plus jamais de tort à quiconque. Je me suis assuré qu'elle paie pour ses crimes !

-Alors… il y a encore un espoir. » Souffla Banner en tremblotant.

-« Bruce ? » Fit Thor inquiet.

Le visage du scientifique s'affaissa, Thor senti la main de son ami se raidir.

-« Bruce non ! Reste avec moi ! » L'implora Thor.

Le silence seul lui répondit. Les paupières du vieillard se refermèrent. Redevenu humain le poids des âges le rattrapait enfin. Le dernier Avengers de cette époque rendit paisiblement l'âme, sous les sanglots du dernier Asgardien. Thor posa délicatement le corps de son ami sur le sol puis serra les poings.

Un bruit étrange retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna immédiatement et le vit. Thanos venait de faire son apparition avec un portail. Il portait toujours le gant de l'infinie. La pierre saphir de l'espace brillait de mille feux mais ce n'est pas cela qui attira le regard de l'Asgardien. Le Titan était blessé. Ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang et de longues entailles sanglantes barraient ses bras puissants. Thor lu la fatigue sur le visage d'ordinaire impassible du Titan. Il semblait être ressorti d'un âpre combat.

-« Toi ! » Beugla le Dieu du Tonnerre, tout son corps frémissant sous l'effet de la colère. « Encore et toujours toi !

-Crois bien que cette lassitude est partagée, petit Ase ! » Répliqua le Titan en le regardant avec dédain.

Le colosse violet parcourut du regard la salle avec curiosité. Il remarqua les restes fumants des Chitauris ainsi que le cadavre du vieillard gisant aux côtés de Thor. Sans prévenir Thor fonça vers lui armé de sa hache. Thanos soupira excédé et ferma le poing. La pierre Saphir s'illumina à nouveau et Thor se figea sur place entouré d'une aura bleuâtre. Thanos lui accorda un bref regard réprobateur avant de refermer à nouveau le poing. La pierre rubis de la réalité s'illumina. Les plaies de Thanos se refermèrent instantanément. Soulagé de ses blessures, le colosse violet relâcha le poing et rendit à l'Asgardien le contrôle de son corps. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard noir.

-« Qu'as-tu donc encore fait ?

-J'ai tué l'unique personne qui m'ait jamais comprise. Je dois dire que cela a été une rencontre aussi enrichissante que déconcertante. » Souffla Thanos sans le regarder.

Il redressa la tête et regarda à nouveau autour de lui.

-« Que s'est-il passé ici ?

-Ce qui se produit partout où tu poses le pied monstre ! » Cracha Thor. « Mort, désolation et désespoir ! Admire donc ton œuvre Titan ! Vois donc ce que tu as fait de l'univers ! Ceci est le fruit de ton travail !

-Oui ! » Admit Thanos. « Il semble que les événements aient pris une tournure regrettable.

-Regrettable ! » Hoqueta l'Asgardien hors de lui. « Toi et Héla avez fait de ce monde un cauchemar éternel ! Le Père de tout m'en soit témoin, je donnerais tout ce qu'il reste pour que tu rejoignes Héla dans le trépas !

-Ta sœur est morte ? » Déduisit Thanos. « Bien c'est une bonne chose. De ce que j'ai saisi je suis supposé la ramener peu après t'avoir tué. Il serait de toute évidence préférable que je m'abstienne pour le bien-être de l'univers. Il semble que la soif de conquête de ta charmante sœur soit ingérable et inassouvissable. Je voulais épargner à l'univers un autre tyran sanglant mais elle s'est visiblement montrée encore plus impitoyable que je ne l'ai été dans mes pires jours.

-Quoi ? » Siffla Thor incrédule. « Tu te réjouis de la mort de ta complice ?

-Ta sœur était l'amante de mon double, pas la mienne ! » Rectifia le colosse. « Qu'importe ! La façon dont cet univers a évolué est inacceptable. La façon dont j'ai évolué est on ne peut plus décevante.

-Serais-tu empli de remords ? » Répliqua l'Asgardien incrédule. « Toi et tes maudites pierres êtes les principaux responsables ! » Cracha-t-il.

Thanos redressa la tête comme bouleversé. Il regarda intensément le Dieu du Tonnerre puis contempla un long moment son gant sans rien dire. Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Thor l'observa surpris par son attitude. Il fut tenté de l'attaquer mais sut instinctivement que le Titan l'arrêterait sans difficulté comme il l'avait fait tant de fois. Un long silence de mort régna un long moment. Enfin Thanos acquiesça enfin, le visage froid.

-« Cela me coute énormément de l'admettre mais tu as raison sur ce point Asgardien !

-Quoi ? » Répliqua Thor en sursautant.

Thanos redressa son poing ganté.

-« Aussi longtemps que les joyaux existeront vous conserverez une parcelle d'espoir. Tous ceux souhaitant défaire ce que j'ai accomplis conserveront une parcelle d'espoir ! Vous ne pourrez-vous résigner à accepter que cette mise à jour soit nécessaire et irréversible. Les hommes ne pourront jamais aller de l'avant. Par ailleurs, tant que les joyaux existeront je serais tenté de m'en servir à nouveau, tout comme d'autres seront tentés de me les arracher pour servir leurs propres desseins. C'est là l'erreur de mon double ! » Poursuivit Thanos sans même tenir compte de l'Avenger face à lui.

-« Par ailleurs, tant que je vivrais les survivants ne pourront réfréner leur haine. Tu me l'as prouvé petit Ase. Vous persisterez à vous en prendre à moi assoiffés de vengeance, me contraignant ainsi à tous vous tuer !

-C'est bien la première chose sensée que je t'entends dire démon ! » Riposta l'Asgardien perturbé par la conduite de son ennemi.

Thanos lui adressa un regard neutre. Il toisa à nouveau les six joyaux avec mélancolie.

-« Inéluctable hein ? C'est ce que nous allons voir vieillard ! » Chuchota-il.

La pierre jaunâtre de l'esprit s'illumina. Thor recula d'un pas et saisit son arme.

-« Que fais-tu crapule ? » Siffla le guerrier en alerte.

-« Nous allons rectifier le tir, toi et moi ! Ce futur ne sera pas ! Tu vas oublier tout ce que tu as vu ici fils d'Odin ! Je vais utiliser la pierre de l'esprit pour effacer le souvenir désolant de ce triste univers de ta mémoire. Après quoi, je nous renverrais tous deux à notre époque, sur nos mondes respectifs.

-Quoi ? Mais dans quel but ?

-N'aie crainte petit Ase ! Une fois que j'aurais fait ce qui doit être fait, j'ai le pressentiment que nous nous reverrons une toute dernière fois ! » Fit le Titan avec un sourire macabre.

Sans prévenir, il leva la main et ferma le poing. Les pierres de l'esprit et du temps s'illuminèrent à l'unisson et une aura verdâtre entoura le duo qui disparut aussitôt.

* * *

 **2018, le Jardin**

Thor contempla, incrédule, le bras ganté et sectionné du Titan. Les encoches abritant les joyaux de l'infinie étaient vides. Un frisson d'horreur dévora son échine. Un goût amer lui emplit la bouche, un goût qu'il n'avait que trop bien connu ces dernières années celui de l'échec. À ses côtés ses camarades confus cédèrent à la panique. Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de saisir pleinement ce que Thanos avait fait, ils sentirent au plus profond de leur être que les brefs résidus d'espoir qu'ils avaient conservé venaient de leur filer entre les doigts.

Face à eux, le Titan manchot et décrépit les toisa avec une lassitude palpable. Captain Marvel, Banner équipé de l'Hulkbuster et War Machine le maintenaient immobile. Thor eu le sentiment que même si le colosse n'avait pas été réduit à ce triste état, il n'aurait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour se défendre. Il semblait résolu. Le cœur de l'Asgardien sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

-« Ou sont-elles ? » Lança Stever Rogers s'efforçant de se contenir.

-« Réponds-lui ! » Ordonna Carole Danvers en resserrant sa prise autour de la nuque du Titan.

Ce dernier se contenta de grimacer. Observer le Titan dans un tel état de vulnérabilité était déconcertant. Outre son impuissance apparente et la perte de son bras gauche, la moitié de son visage et de son corps étaient horriblement brûlés. Pourtant en le regardant de plus près, le Dieu du Tonnerre ne lut aucune peur sur son visage mutilé. Le Titan était égal à lui-même, arrogant et froid. Thanos émit un bref rictus. Son regard passa du leader des Avengers au dernier Roi d'Asgard.

-« L'univers nécessitait une correction, après cela les pierres ne servaient plus aucun but. Elles n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une source de convoitise ! » Glapit le Titan.

Thor sentit ses tripes se nouer. Il resserra son emprise sur Stormbreaker à sa droite, Rocket Raccoon ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher le gant, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Banner fut le premier à perdre son sang-froid. Il lâcha Thanos et le poussa violemment. Ce dernier s'effondra en arrière sans offrir la moindre résistance.

-« Tu as assassiné des milliards de vies ! » S'emporta Banner le visage déformé par la rage.

-« Vous devriez tous être reconnaissants ! » Riposta Thanos nullement impressionné.

Banner le frappa derechef. War Machine et Captain Marvel reculèrent complètement déboussolés. À gauche de Thor, Black Widow déglutit.

-« Ou sont les pierres ? » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-« Disparues ! Réduites à l'état d'atome ! » Répliqua Thanos.

-« Tu les as utilisé il y a deux jours seulement ! » Beugla Banner incrédule.

-« J'ai utilisé le pouvoir des pierres pour détruire les pierres ! » Clarifia Thanos. « Un tel acte m'a presque couté la vie mais mon œuvre est achevée. Elle perdurera à jamais. Je suis…inéluctable ! » Répondit Thanos avec conviction illustrant la portée fatidique de ses paroles.

Les Avengers tremblèrent. Même Captain Marvel d'ordinaire si fière et arrogante ne put masquer son désarroi. Thor perdit pied. Une fois encore, le Titan s'était assuré de tout lui prendre.

-« Nous devons fouiller cet endroit de fond en comble ! » Dit War Machine dans le déni. « Je suis sûr qu'il ment ! »

À la surprise générale, ce fut Nebula, fille de Thanos qui lui répondit.

-« Mon père est bien des choses mais il n'est pas un menteur. » Dit-elle d'une voix déchirée.

Thanos redressa la tête et regarda intensément sa dernière fille. Une forme inhabituelle de gratitude se lisait sur son visage.

-« Merci ma fille. » Souffla-t-il sur un ton presque affectueux.

Nebula le regarda avec davantage de tristesse que de colère. Le visage mutilé de Thanos était serein.

-« Peut-être ai-je été trop dur avec toi… » Commença-t-il, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

En dépit de sa sincérité apparente, Thanos ne put finir sa phrase. Consumé par la haine et le chagrin, Thor souleva mécaniquement sa hache enchantée. Il effectua un arc de cercle et abattis furtivement son arme vers le colosse violet en hurlant de tout son être. L'arme divine sépara la tête du Titan de ses épaules massives. Le visage muté du Titan fou roula à ses pieds. Le temps s'arrêta. Aucun des camarades de l'Asgardien n'esquissa l'ombre d'un geste. Incrédules et choqués, ils ne purent détacher le regard du Dieu du Tonnerre. Ce dernier toisa le cadavre de son ancien bourreau sans éprouver le moindre soulagement. Depuis quand abattre un ennemi était devenu un acte si dérisoire ?

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Souffla Rocket complètement choqué.

-« J'ai seulement visé la tête. » Sanglota le Dieu du Tonnerre les yeux emplis de larmes.

Bien que ses mots se voulaient une raillerie à l'égard du Titan, il ne ressentit aucun réconfort. En regardant la tête difforme du Titan à ses pieds. Il réalisa à quel point son acte était insignifiant au regard du génocide désormais irréversible causé par son ennemi. Thanos ne lui avait pas juste dérobé toute forme d'espoir, dans sa folie, le Titan Fou lui avait même arraché la satisfaction éphémère de la vengeance. Bien qu'en vie, lui et ses compagnons n'étaient que les perdants de ce conflit. Incapable d'ajouter un mot il détourna les talons sans un mot. Il ne vit pas Nébula meurtrie et tremblante, s'accroupir pour fermer les yeux de son père.

 _« Jamais ils ne sauront à quoi ils ont échappé, jamais ils ne saisiront pleinement la portée de mes actes. Qu'importe au final. Le futur que je craignais n'est plus. Je pars en ayant choisi ma fin, assuré d'avoir rempli mon rôle. Contrairement à ce que mon père et mon double ont prophétisé, je pars immaculé sans avoir connu l'échec et le désespoir. Dans le trépas, j'ai mené mon ultime baroud. Tandis que la lumière s'éteint à jamais dans mon regard glacé, je suis enfin comblé car mon histoire se conclue comme toutes les histoires ayant jamais été racontées. Par la mort. Rien que la mort.»._


End file.
